Entre la Sangre y la Luz
by Clarisce
Summary: ¿Puede la presión social alejarte de algo que quieres? Lux es fuerte, Darius mucho más pero ambos tienen deberes para con su pueblo, con Demacia, con Noxus y ellos no pidieron sentir esto, ¿será el amor lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra estas sociedades que los separan? - Averígualo...
1. La Diferencia

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

* * *

**Ficha del fanfic**

**Categoría: **Romance/Drama

**Recomendado: **_+18_

**Serie Basada: **_League of Legends – Season 3_

**Personajes Principales:** _Darius/Lux_

**Estado:** _En proceso._

**N° Capítulos:**_1/…_

* * *

**Sumario:**

_Como todas las historias que he hecho, ésta tampoco es muy común. Y por lo visto en internet tampoco. Pero me despierta todo mi shipper heart esta pareja, simplemente porque ellos tienen muchos hilos en común. Como quien dice los opuestos se atraen, aunque en este caso será una atracción que va desde la tensión sexual hasta simplemente lo sexual, pasando a ser la sociedad de ambos lados la que impide esta unión._

_**Nota**__: Mi primer fanfic de este juego online. Es bastante simple pero atrapa._

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Capítulo 1 – **La Diferencia

* * *

_Entre tanta sangre apenas podía diferenciar la suya propia, volteando los ojos hacia atrás pudo ver como alguien más le amenazaba; una filosa espada saludaba su espalda mientras él tomaba fuerzas para contraatacar. Darius empujó con su increíble fuerza al agresor y con la misma espada con la que lo apuñaló y casi degolló, terminó con la vida de su agresor._

Su agitaba respiración lo despertó, vio a través de la suave oscuridad en su habitación que se encontraba seguro, a salvo… esa sensación de no saber si vivir un día más o dejarse morir había sido el pan de cada día durante su crecimiento pero ahora no estaba ahí, no era un niño pero su interior estaba indefenso ante tanta estupidez emocional que lo acosaba. Esperaba superar esto como todos los obstáculos que había tenido en su vida pero no podía, quizá porque la fuerza de su cuerpo no era comparable con la de su atormentada y retorcida mente.

La razón es porque era un adulto con cicatrices, las cuales no podrían curarse por más que lo intentase, ojalá sus problemas fueran un enemigo para así rebanarlo en dos y acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

Se sentó al borde de su cama y bajó la mirada un momento, aún tenía un par de horas antes de la primera llamada de su ejército. Por la madrugada marcharían a un desautorizado campamento de investigación demaciano.

Las tropas de aquel ejercito planeaban algo, ciertamente. Su misión sería capturar, obtener información y decapitar a los rebeldes, claro. Su hermano Draven había prometido llegar para aquella pequeña fiesta, el noxiano no estaba muy contento, detestaba la sobreactuación de su hermano antes de una ejecución y obviamente habrían muchas, no tenía el humor de soportarlo y menos de sobrellevar su egomanía.

Entre tanto pensar y pensar, el momento de preparación llegó para él. Se bañó, desayunó y se vistió para luego ir directamente a su campamento. Sus hombres hacían ya una fila para marchar.

El disgusto de Darius se vio venir cuando vio más hombres de los indicados. Así que despachó algunos y se quedó con los que creyó harían un mejor trabajo en esta cautelosa misión.

- ¿Qué crees que estén buscando esos demacianos? –preguntó Draven, interviniendo la silenciosa calma de su hermano.

- Somos quienes lo averiguaremos, se lo mismo que tú por el momento –agregó Darius- pero supongo que es importante como para arriesgarse a entrar a nuestras fronteras.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Draven, no paraba de hablar y buscaba cualquier excusa para mantenerse al día.

- ¿Qué quieres? –suspiró Darius y lo vio con molestia.

Marchaban entre la maleza y los árboles ya hacían menos viable la visión. Amanecía pero aún se mantenía a oscuras. Todos caminando entre aquella naturaleza, alguno tendría que caer, no eran unos soldados muy silenciosos, pisaban ramas y provocaban ese molesto sonido a quiebre.

- Tienes ojeras –respondió serio Draven.

- No... –dijo pausado- es nada –fingió una mala sonrisa.

- Esa no es una sonrisa –extendió los músculos de su rostro mostrando sus dientes, encantador como siempre- ésta sí. Draven sabe como sonreír, es injusto que su hermano no lo haga –le señaló coqueto.

Su hermano emitió un gemido de disgusto mientras miraba con desconcierto esas habilidades tan teatrales de su hermano. Era increíble cómo su ambición teatral se convirtió en una que contendría sus deseos por la sangre.

- ¿Y… Draven está con nosotros? –preguntó sin intentar ser gracioso, Darius tenía la alegría encerrada en un punto interior que no dejaría salir por más que lo intentara.

Su hermano por otra parte sonrió ante ello. Al menos ahora el ambiente no era tan lúgubre y podría concentrarse en la misión. Su mirada volvió al camino oscuro y ambos hermanos pudieron centrar sus mentes en lo que harían, Draven se sentía divertido, al fin alzaría sus cuchillas para verter la sangre de aquellos demacianos, los detestaba. Se sentían… mejores que ellos y él lo odiaba.

Tuvieron al fin frente a sus ojos el campamento demaciano, vigilado por unos cuantos. Los cuales serían derrotados casi al instante, porque un noxiano hace lo mismo que un demaciano, pero mejor.

¿O no?

- Shhh… -dijo Darius al notar que alguien los vigilaba.

Trató de encontrar el sonido de donde vino pero la oscuridad, aún los inundaba, así que se dio a la tarea de buscar al intruso con su hermano. Nadie iba a echar a perder el ataque sorpresa.

De repente todo comenzó a iluminarse, era aquella pequeña y molesta demaciana, había despertado con un destello de luz potente a su campamento, echando a perder de inmediato el ataque. Los soldados noxianos ofensivamente atacaron sin más. Antes de que todos los demás demacianos reaccionaran.

Lux corrió hacia el campamento evadiendo los ataques de aquellos guerreros, llegando sin problemas, Draven cansado de aquella sucia intervención se decidió a mejor participar en el ataque sorpresa y Darius, aún enfocado en la molesta demaciana la persiguió sin contar con la presencia de otros soldados. Empeñado en acabarla por haber arruinado su 'sorpresa' peleó vigoroso e hizo a un lado los obstáculos que le impedían llegar a su objetivo, rebanar a la mocosa.

Hasta que su espada se encontró con la de Garen, el mismo vio con desdén al guerrero noxiano no sin antes propinarle un golpe con el dorso de su espada. Era fuerte y lo suficiente como para detenerlo.

- "Maldita" –musitó Darius viendo escapar a la joven en el bosque.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Garen.

Y fue respondido por el golpe del hacha del pelinegro, el cual había logrado dañar a Garen mas no diezmarlo por completo, lo acercó a él con su hacha y comenzó a hacerlo sangrar, pero eso no detuvo al demaciano, el cual había retrocedido, la fuerza del noxiano ante un ataque era incomparable.

Entonces intervino su hermano, el mismo lo golpeó con sus hachas gemelas haciendo caer al guerrero demaciano al piso y distrayéndolo por completo de la búsqueda de Darius.

- Ve por la perra –dijo Draven corriendo hacia Garen dándole paso a su hermano e impidiendo que alguien interviniera en la búsqueda.

Feliz por conseguir su objetivo y evadiendo la lucha entre sus soldados y los enemigos fue hacia la dirección donde vio perderse a la rubia. La misma pensaba que escaparía del hacha de Darius pero él quería compensarla por echar a perder la oportunidad de una misión perfecta.

Ahora sería más difícil atrapar a uno de sus enemigos para hacerlo hablar. Quizá el tal Garen sea la presa, no dudaba de la habilidad de su hermano. Entre aquel bosque encontró un caballo suelto, quizá era de uno de sus enemigos, no le importaba, lo montó y lo guió a través de una oscura estela de un amanecer que parecía no llegar.

Pronto se encontró frente a una grieta, dispuesto a saltarla para llegar al otro lado, cabalgó más rápido pero para su mala suerte Lux estaba escondida al otro lado, saliendo de los arbustos, lo que hizo fue enviar su enlace de luz, el mismo que inmovilizó a su enemigo… no, al caballo. Al ser detenido Darius fue aventado con una fuerza incomparable y cayó dentro de aquella grieta. Chocó con la pared de la misma pero al ser roca sólida sólo logró lastimarse.

Las filosas rocas sólo le provocaron un par de costillas rotas. Entre una estela de polvo y rodando en aquel frio interior cayó Darius. De inmediato y con apenas un ojo vio hacia arriba de él. La maldita rubia, parada en el borde, cansada pero aliviada de que no va a ser una víctima suya.

¡Mentira!

Una enorme ira en su interior le hizo capaz de levantarse de inmediato, tomó su hacha y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la roca.

Apenas y sin darse cuenta Lux vio como el borde filoso se quebraba, haciéndola caer también a aquella tortura. El dolor de la caída no se comparaba con nada, estaba malherida y llena de tierra. Había logrado escapar de él en un principio pero ahora estaban encerrados.

- ¡NOOOO! –gritó ella desesperada.

El noxiano sonrió al ver la impotencia de ésta. Vivía el mismo dolor que él pero aún peor, él aún tenía su hacha, no demasiada fuerza pero en cuanto pudiera ponerse de pie la haría pedazos. La delicada lux miró con terror su destino en manos de aquel sangriento guerrero.

Usando su singularidad brillante en Darius logró relentizarlo mas no alejarlo. Por más que buscó una salida no pudo encontrar una. Respiró hondo y ambos comenzaron una pelea más, Lux contra Darius, él era un fuerte guerrero que sólo quería verla morir y ella apenas una joven con no suficiente magia para interponerse entre su deseo y aquel hacha.

A los minutos, quedándose sin nada de energía sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna, su rodilla, estaba sangrando, obviamente había sido en la caída y quizá por la adrenalina no había sentido nada los primeros minutos pero ahora al calor de esta pelea simplemente estaba aterrorizada de caer ante este noxiano.

- ¡GAREN! –gritó, el eco apenas se sintió en el fondo de esa grieta. Su cárcel, su tumba, quizá.

- No hay nadie –gritó agitando su hacha hacia ella.

Falló su guillotina, ¿por qué? Tal vez porque su fuerza había sido reducida al mínimo por aquel golpe, ¿acaso tendría una hemorragia interna? Cada momento que pasaba odiaba más a esta muchacha, había logrado dañarlo, ¡él era un guerrero! No un hombrecillo cualquiera, trató de sobreponerse a sus heridas pero cuanto más transcurría la batalla, menos podía contraatacar.

Ya sin poder hacer más se abalanzó a ella, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, obviamente Lux perdía, tenía sobre ella a Darius, fuerte como un toro e imponente con su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a bordear su cuerpo mientras rechazaba los golpes de Darius, el cual parecía un tigre con su presa. La zarandeaba y tiraba para el piso.

Pero al final se cansó. Y fue hacia un lado de la pared para descansar su cuerpo, veía de lejos a la maltratada lux, la cual no paraba de verlo con miedo.

- Te mataré –dijo él desde lejos.

- Agonizas, ¿cómo vas a matarme?

- Lo haré –agregó y soltó su hacha, era pesada. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperar su fuerza.

Tocó su costado herido y sacó de él una filosa roca atravesada entre sus costillas. El dolor de aquella extracción lo hizo gritar tan fuerte que su eco tronó en los oídos de Lux como una sentencia de muerte.

- Esto… -le enseñó aquel filoso pedazo de piedra y se lo arrojó a Lux- es tu culpa y… pagarás.

La joven se arrinconó mucho más, lejos de él, pero con un pequeño aire de desesperación, iba a padecer ante el guerrero éste… ser asesinada, no poder volver la mirada a sus seres queridos y su último recuerdo sería éste hombre, fiero y salvaje sobre ella. Esperaba que la ejecutara rápidamente con su hacha. No quería que dieran trágicos detalles sobre como murió, como la torturaron o como le quitaron su pureza. No podría resistir ser una víctima más de Noxus.

Amaneció y luego el día los encontró, más reluciente que nunca a través de las hojas del bosque, tanto Darius como Lux se preguntaban la razón de la ausencia de sus aliados, ¿qué habría pasado con ellos?

La seguridad del uno y del otro estarían determinadas por quien los encuentre primero. A menos que nadie los encuentre en un buen rato, al menos Lux estaría bien, Darius por otra parte respiraba dificultosamente con una mirada baja, acostado en una fría pared donde la luz del sol no daba, moriría de todos modos, había querido acercarse a la luz pero apenas podía mover su cuerpo.

No es el fin, pensaba Darius pero pasado el medio día se temió lo peor. La demaciana se veía ya un poco más tranquila mas desesperada por su estado actual, aún encerrada con él, el terror con un hacha afilada.

- ¿Dónde estás desgraciado? –musitó para sí mismo.

Su temperatura corporal bajó a un nivel en el que sentía que perdería la sensación de todo, al menos la oveja estaría libre del león pero no dudaba de su hermano, él llegaría para darse un festín con ella, la haría pagar por quitarle lo único que tuvo en la vida. Así como él era lo único en la suya.

- Es inútil si esperas que alguien te rescate –le dijo, Lux no contestó y se guardó sus demás emociones para sí misma- estamos en un… hueco, olvidado y nadie nos encontrará –afirmó y sonrió divertido.

De todas las formas en las que imaginó morir, ésta en definitiva era la que menos esperaba, prefería morir en guerra ante un rival más fuerte que él, eso era aceptable o en batalla contra varios alfeñiques que se quisieran hacer llamar 'hombres', pero esto… no; morir junto a una bruja era lo que menos esperó.

- ¿No vas a matarme? –preguntó él.

Ella dudó de su propia respuesta pero aún así se mantuvo lejos de él. El día pasó de largo así como las esperanzas de ambos por sobrevivir, Lux por algún motivo no se movía de su lugar, mantenía su vista en su captor, no parecía estar bien.

Y si bien estaba pensando, él estaba a punto de sufrir un shock y morir, ¿iba a ser capaz ella de dejarlo morir? Aún cuando él amenazó con lo mismo, Lux se debatía entre ambas cosas, dejarlo morir o atenderlo, se veía grave y lucia aún peor, la sangre no dejaba de salir, quizá no en grandes cantidades pero a lo largo del día un desangramiento era lo peor.

- No… ¡no puedo dejar que suceda! –se acercó ella rápidamente hacia él. Darius no reaccionó porque estaba más cansado y debilitado que horas antes.

La rubia haló el cuerpo de Darius como pudo hacia un lado de la pared donde la luz daba, primero debería estabilizarlo. Quitó las manos de Darius de la herida y salió otro flujo hacia ella salpicándola un poco, le sacó la armadura y lo acostó en el piso, estaba sentada frente a él con las manos extendidas en dirección a la herida.

- No desarrollé poderes curativos pero puedo reconstruir el organo que hace que sangres por dentro. Sellar la herida –apretó los labios y se dispuso a poner sus manos sobre el costado del pelinegro, el mismo se interpuso mientras la veía.

- Vuelve… a tu… rincón, prefiero morir a deberle la vida a un demaciano.

- ¡Ya basta! –gritó ella- esto es tan difícil para mí como para usted. Así que… deje que lo haga, no me deberá nada, no quiero nada de un noxiano pero no voy a dejar morir a alguien frente a mí, no es lo correcto. Esto… -puso sus manos sobre la herida y procedió a curar el interior del guerrero- es lo que soy. No una asesina.

- No me estás matando –dijo suave Darius- es mejor que me dejes morir, te lo aseguro. No hay nada que temer, los noxianos estamos hechos para entender la gloria en la muerte.

- ¿Qué gloria? Dejarte al suplicio de la inexistencia física no es algo de lo que uno pueda enorgullecerse.

- Demasiadas… palabras… -cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Hey! –le golpeó la mejilla con la palma de su mano libre.

- Bruja –dijo y cayó dormido.

Su sueño lo llevó a muchos lugares, por raro que fuera él no era el protagonista, veía personas, niños, un enorme lago, la gente acampando, riendo. Como una película frente a sus ojos, una de fantasía, como anhelaba que llegara el desconocido asesino y comenzara la matanza, ¿estaba muerto? Pensó luego, había pasado rato desde que volvió a su realidad, para ese momento dejó de ser espectador y vio sus propias manos frente a él, las movió para darse cuenta de si seguía en un sueño o pasaba a su realidad después de la muerte.

Recuperó la consciencia, su vista extendida hacia el cielo lo dejó ver la luna, justo sobre él. Había dejado de hacer frío y aunque su herida permanecía ya se sentía mejor, incluso el color pálido de su rostro había cambiado. Vio entonces al lado suyo a la demaciana, dormía plácida sin saber que él podría romperle el cuello, pero no lo haría, aún estaba demasiado cansado.

Decidió también dormir un poco, seguía agotado por tanta pérdida de sangre, debía hacerlo si quería atrapar a la rubia y llevarla consigo para sacarle información de este campamento desautorizado.

Pasó la noche y por primera vez se había relajado, tanto como para poder soñar con cosas que le gustaban, algunos eventos felices para él, la primera batalla de su hermano, los cumpleaños que pasaban juntos bebiendo, bueno… sólo Draven, él bebía muy poco, debía ser el responsable porque su hermano no lo era.

Despertó con una mueca, parecía ser una sonrisa pero de inmediato la borró al ver a aquella bruja sobre él.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Darius, el torso desnudo y las cálidas manos de esta mujer lo molestaban.

- Curando la herida, falta un poco –le dijo Lux aún haciendo presión sobre la herida para ejercer su magia en ella.

- ¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó Darius mirando al cielo, azul y con algunas nubes.

- Supongo que matándose los unos a los otros.

- Deberían estar buscándonos.

- Lo harán y eso decidirá nuestras vidas –respondió ella.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Darius. Creo que deberíamos saberlo, me has dado una nueva oportunidad para matarte, así que supongo que mereces que te de mi nombre.

- Luxanna pero me dicen Lux.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos conociéndose otra vez, ahora sin verse como un 'algo' sino como un 'quien'. Darius no pudo evitar notar lo joven que era, quizá porque él se sentía envejecido por el tiempo y las heridas de guerra. Su mente siempre había sido la de un adulto, incluso de joven, teniendo que velar por su hermano, cuidarlo de todos los males en la tierra de Noxus e intentar sobresalir, no era difícil, ambos habían nacido con cualidades únicas, aunque Lux también mas no sufrió en ningún momento, tenía bellos recuerdos de su infancia, siempre con un impulso positivo.

La rubia podía ver en aquel hombre más que heridas, el sufrimiento de haber crecido ante la adversidad, tantas cicatrices en su espalda y torso. La dureza de su rostro, de sus palabras, incluidos sus propios actos, lo entendía.

- Bien… -susurró él- Luxanna.

- Se oye raro cuando viene de usted.

- ¡Hump! Aún me hablas como a un viejo, ¿cuántos años se supone que tienes?

- 26 pero aparento de 15 –se rió ella y Darius no pudo evitar reír también.

De repente calló y volteó a otro lado, había sido un momento incómodo, al menos para él que había decidido no entablar ninguna conversación con ella hasta poder acabarla.

- Debemos salir –dijo ella seria.

- Deja que me recupere hoy. Encontraré la forma de romper otra roca y poder escalar.

La demaciana estuvo de acuerdo porque en cuanto salieran, podría huir de él y finalmente encontrar a su hermano, debía huir de lo contrario éste hombre que había salvado cumpliría su palabra y de eso podía estar segura, porque él no era como ella y ella no era como él.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 1**


	2. Reacción Química

Recuerden: _**Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas a la autora a seguir escribiendo.**_

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 2 – **Reacción Química.

* * *

Cerró sus ojos apenas unos segundos, sólo unos segundos y acabó durmiéndose, había estado cuidando el no darse una pausa en este estrepitoso asunto, despierta, 24/7, pero el hambre, el frío y la necesidad la obligaron a desgastarse.

Había soñado con conejos, con enormes orejas blancas, pequeños y suavecitos. Pero tan pronto se relajó un estruendo la sacó de su fantasía. Vio frente a ella, el torso desnudo del noxiano, haciendo una exhibición de su fuerza, golpeando la roca con su hacha como si la misma fuera tierra y su arma una pala. No funcionaba.

Tragó saliva, aquel salvajismo… Lux estaba un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Por fin despierta? –preguntó el pelinegro sin voltearse a verla.

- ¿Qué haces? Las rocas se desmoronarán y caerán sobre nosotros.

- No.

- ¿¡No!? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre? –dijo Lux exhaltada.

El noxiano se volteó a ella para verla de cerca, la arrinconó contra una pared mientras se mantenía en silencio viéndola fijamente.

- ¡Deja de hacerlo!

- Tienes baba en la cara –respondió Darius y la dejó para seguir golpeando la roca.

- Ahhhh…. –emitió un chillido de vergüenza suave mientras se limpiaba- bien, bien, bien.

- Eres un poco histérica por la mañana, ¿no? Creo que eres la peor mujer con la que he pasado la noche.

- ¿¡Cuál noche!? –respondió de inmediato ella, él y sus implicaciones la estaban volviendo loca.

- Nada –contestó seco.

Y efectivamente, estaba histérica, no por lo peligroso de sus actos, no por estar con ese asesino en una grieta sin salida, ni si quiera por el hecho de que nunca había estado 'tan' a solas con alguien sino por lo nerviosa e irritable que la ponía con sus comentarios y cercanía.

- Yo puedo ayudarte –dijo ella después de esperar un rato.

- Uhm, no lo creo –contestó Darius, la vio de arriba abajo, ¿qué podría una chiquilla tan débil aportar a ésta tarea?

- ¡Ya! –se acercó a él y a los restos huecos de esa pared que golpeaba repetidas veces- Mira, el problema es que no golpeas en el lugar adecuado, hay un punto de quiebre que podrías usar para crear otra grieta, la intersección de las rocas y un golpe certero podrían producir otro quiebre pero con el ángulo correcto, como una escalera –afirmó y tomó la mano del noxiano, lo guió hasta el punto, él posó su palma teniendo la mano de la rubia sobre él.

Ambos después de experimentar la ligera alegría de saber de una posible salida se vieron a los ojos, Lux se dio cuenta de su acercamiento, invadiendo otra vez el espacio personal de alguien pero esta vez se puso demasiado nerviosa como para disimularlo con una sonrisa. Había estado irritada por el noxiano desde un principio por su cercanía y ahora era ella la que propició una oportunidad.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el formado cuello del guerrero de sangre hasta llegar a su varonil pecho, Lux no perdió de vista ese pequeño detalle lo que la hizo sonrojar de inmediato.

- Quita tu mano –advirtió Darius con mirada seria.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –dijo avergonzada, cubrió su rostro y se alejó- Ehm… golpea ese punto y ya –gruñó por dentro, quería desaparecer.

- Aja.

Respondió, lo desconcentraba y odiaba no enfocarse en los problemas que tenía en ese momento pero… se volteó un segundo, era agraciada, volvió a lo suyo. Lo que la rubia predijo se hizo realidad, la roca se partió, creando una apertura más pasable, por donde podrían salir. No imaginaba que fuera tan inteligente, suspiró.

- Ve primero –le dijo él buscando su armadura para ponérsela.

- Pero…

No le respondió y fue hacia su armadura, iba calmado, tranquilo y algo adolorido, ¿le estaba dando la oportunidad de irse? Alegremente la rubia aceptó, por alguna razón no miró atrás, tal vez porque sabía que el noxiano no era de dar segundas oportunidades. Salió de allí con éxito y corrió hacia donde creía que estaría Demacia. Calculando la dirección del sol, era buena hallando el camino correcto.

Mientras iba a paso rápido, con el viento agitando las hojas y su cabellera rubia, se sintió libre, como si el peso de la presión dentro de ese hueco se hubiera ido, tener una segunda oportunidad y haber sobrevivido de esa manera… no lo habría logrado sin Darius. A la media hora ya no podía ver más el bosque del que salió, ni si quiera oír el trinar de las aves, sólo podía observar el campo abierto, el sol, la dirección donde iba y en su cabeza resonaba una suave canción relajante.

Más lejos de allí, en un camino más alejado y a varios metros debajo de donde Lux veía el panorama algunos soldados de Demacia rondaban. Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, extendió los brazos al cielo pero tan pronto dio un paso, algo la golpeó haciendo que se desmayara, su sueño, su gente, desaparecía como un oscuro tormento. Lo último que vio fue el suelo, el polvo que su boca sopló al quedarse sin aire y sus esperanzas diluidas en oscuridad.

Ante la sombra del árbol cercano a ese lugar donde estuvo cautivo se quedó pensativo. Darius, no era la clase de hombre que miraba románticamente el cielo o si quiera se quedaba a observar la naturaleza, ¿por qué perder el tiempo en mirar lo que el hombre ya domina? Era mejor observar a una presa, a un rival, la sangre… algo que uno va a conquistar.

Terminado su equipamiento tomó con suavidad su hacha, en el piso y la empuñó recordando la tontería que había hecho, por un momento giró sus pies hacia Lux, para perseguirla y llevarla para interrogar a Noxus pero luego volvió a su camino. Creía reconocer el camino al caído campamento de los demacianos, ahí habría pistas de dónde habían marchado sus aliados.

Al poco tiempo que llegó notó todo el desastre, hombres de ambos lados muertos, honraba las vidas que fueron sacrificadas por ello pasó por otro lugar para no mover nada. Llegó hasta el sendero por donde su equipo había sido visto por la rubia, le trajo un recuerdo e inmediatamente se deshizo de él.

Su sangre noxiana hervía de rabia, fue capaz de hacer eso… de dejarla ir, ¡había sido una tontería! Nadie lo sabría pero su peor crítico y juez era él mismo. Debía olvidarse del asunto, seguir adelante, no era gran cosa, la rubia le salvó la vida y aunque ella dijo que no necesitaba ninguna compensación, como hombre de palabra le debía vida por vida.

- ¡Señor! –gritó uno de sus hombres.

Lo había visto a una distancia cercana, sentado sobre hojas junto a otros, cocinaban algún animal que encontraron ahí para comer. Todos dejaron sus platos a un lado para hacer el debido saludo y Darius se acercó a ellos dominando la escena. Era como el encuentro de un clan de lobos con su Alfa.

- ¿Informe? –preguntó.

- Perdimos a la mitad de nuestros hombres y el señor Draven nos dejó desde la mañana.

Le dijeron, Darius caminó hacia una tienda levantada por sus hombres, seguramente para su hermano Draven, emitió un suspiro de vergüenza, ¿cómo era capaz su hermano de convertir a sus hombres en los sirvientes de una diva? En fin, pasó del asunto y entró para descansar y esperarlo, seguro habría hecho una incursión a solas para buscarlo.

Para cuando la tarde ya se hacia más naranja y el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía ante la presencia cercana de la noche todos se dedicaron a sus propios asuntos, esto ya era aburrido, algunos hombres jugando con dados, otros encendiendo fogatas y los demás durmiendo, Darius tampoco estaba muy activo, se dejó al sueño una vez más. Quizá haya sido por la herida o por la caminata que hizo en ese estado, muy a aparte de todo tenía hambre pero por alguna razón olvidaba comer siempre que se le ocurría.

Despertó cuando la oscura noche ya estaba sobre todo su campamento, los hombres celebraban, podían escuchar sus cantos, los vio junto a la fogata, al menos ellos tenían buenos momentos, en cambio él… era una vergüenza, dejando ir a la demaciana. Si supieran que su comandante había cometido un error como ese…

Salió a verlos y sin cohibirse sus soldados le sonrieron, aquellos leales hombres le sirvieron la comida que prepararon, la mejor parte del animal que cazaron, como era de esperarse y aunque él podía marchar hacia su tienda prefirió compartir con estos leales hombres su algarabía. A pesar de perder el elemento sorpresa, sí que superaron a los demacianos y no por ser mayoría, eran como espartanos llenos de fuego en su interior, intensos guerreros noxianos demostrando su fuerza.

Al poco tiempo se oyó un quiebre de ramas, cada uno de los presentes posó mano sobre sus armas, preparados para todo hasta que oyeron la voz del afamado Draven, apareciendo su rostro todos se tranquilizaron, arrastraba algo, tal vez un animal para comer, ¿un ciervo? Miró Darius a su hermano, feliz en su interior de verlo.

- ¡Les traje un regalo! –vociferó halando la soga que tenía en sus manos, arrastrando más cerca de sus manos lo que tenía atado por el medio de su cuerpo, con las manos y pies atados.

- Hermano –saludó serio Darius.

El otro pelinegro sonrió y se agachó para levantar su presa y arrojarla a los pies de todos los presentes que en un círculo frente al fuego comían.

- "¡Luxanna!" -pensó Darius en su interior al ver a la rubia caer cercana al fuego.

- Encontré esta cosita hermosa perdida por ahí, ¿no es la misma que perseguiste, hermano? –preguntó Draven agachado y señalando a la golpeada rubia.

- Sí –afirmó y trató de alejar su mirada de ella pero no podía.

- Le enseñé un par de cosas, de por qué no debe resistirse, ¿verdad? –le dijo tierno a la ahí convaleciente-. Ahora podemos hacer lo que teníamos planeado, pero como eres la única demaciana que dejamos viva, nos conformaremos con sacarte información a ti –le sonrió, Lux le miraba agónica, sin poder decir nada por estar amordazada y atada como un animal- ¿verdad? –le preguntó, Lux no contestó.

Draven enfrió su mirada y al ponerse de pie la volteó y le pisó el pecho, haciéndola gemir adoloridamente.

Por alguna razón la respiración de Darius se había acelerado, estaba mirándola fijamente sin poder entender qué era lo que lo empatizaba con esta mocosa, quería olvidar que era un ser humano y poder disfrutar de esta tortura. Vio las piernas de la misma, golpeadas y con heridas abiertas, conociendo a su hermano la habría arrastrado en esa posición por todo el camino. Sin olvidar que también la habría golpeado para dejarla mansa.

Todos los hombres de Darius reían a carcajadas con este tipo de acto, mas el pelinegro estaba callado, siempre lo había estado pero en esta ocasión no disfrutaba de lo que veía, es más, bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos azules de la demaciana.

- ¡Vamos a divertirnos! –gritó Draven levantando a la rubia con una mano- ¡Traigan una mesa! –algunos hombres buscaron una. Rescataron varias cosas del campamento demaciano en su ataque, así que poseían una.

Darius vio como su hermano dejaba a la rubia sobre la misma y procedían a jugar con ella.

- ¿Sabes lo que es esto? –le preguntó Draven a Lux, le enseñaba una afilada cuchilla.

La misma trató de no llorar al saber lo que veía pronto a suceder. Todos aquellos hombres la observaban, con miradas desagradables con intenciones oscuras y… despreciables, ella imaginaba lo que quería. Por alguna razón no había visto a Darius entre ellos, por ello se encontraba en pánico.

- Es mi "amiguito", me acompañará hasta que tú quieras –le quitó la liviana armadura que ella tenía dejándola sólo con la ropa de tela que traía. Comenzó a cortarla por la mitad para abrirla fácilmente y acceder a sus bondades femeninas- ahora, voy a quitarte la mordaza, me dirás qué es lo que buscaban ustedes en nuestro territorio y en recompensa, te tocaré yo, si no me dices lo que quiero, dejaré que te toquen ellos. Se… -agitó el cuchillo mientras explicaba- que debe ser difícil de entender al principio. Así que si te niegas, te repito, te dejaré a ellos, si me dices la verdad, te concederé el honor de estar conmigo.

Le cortó la mordaza.

- Habla.

- Yo… yo nunca… ¡nunca te lo diré! –la rubia le gritó con la poca fuerza que tenía. Draven la cacheteó y cortó el brasier que tenía por la mitad.

- Uuuuh –dijo Draven, divertido al extremo- es blanco.

- Draven, es suficiente –añadió Darius- es nuestro medio de información. Deja esas cosas para cuando lleguemos a la posada. Además mis hombres no son violadores, son guerreros y ellos tienen esposas e hijos a los cuales respetan.

- Hermano… -se acercó a él en privado- sólo la estaba asustando, para que hable, mírala… está al borde de un colapso nervioso. Va a hablar.

- No es la forma en que hacemos las cosas. Es mi campamento. Métela en una celda y duérmete.

- Pero… -siguió Draven- está por hablar.

- Ah… -suspiró molesto- tengo que hacerlo todo yo -Darius fue hacia la rubia y la cargó sobre su hombro, pasó por la multitud para buscar alguna de sus jaulas donde guardaban a sus perros grandes.

Ante la mirada de todos se perdió en la esquina trasera de la tienda del mismo, sin sus hombres ni su hermano presentes comenzó a sentir como aquella joven gemía, esta vez no de dolor sino por el llanto que la embargó.

- ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?

- No… estoy… llorando –dijo entrecortada, Darius la bajó de su hombro y la sentó en el piso, él se puso a su altura y le quitó las ataduras.

- Esto no habría pasado si no te hubieras escapado, ahora lo sabes –añadió frío y le abrió la jaula- métete ahí.

- No me escapé –le respondió Lux tratando de cubrir su pecho desnudo- me dejaste ir.

- Te equivocas, demaciana –extendió su mano hacia su hombro y la quiso empujar pero no pudo y retrajo su mano hacia él- entra.

- Déjame ir… sabes que me matarán y quizá… me…

- Nadie hará eso –respondió rápido- te dije que yo iba a matarte, no dejaré que nadie te quite de mí. Cálmate, ¿si? –extendió su mano hacia su rostro y tocó su mejilla. Su guante se humedeció con las lágrimas de la demaciana.

Era como si se debatiera entre dos ideas distantes, una que le decía que ella tenía razón y otra que lo contrariaba. No podía resistir ver a quien lo ayudó a no morir en ese estado e inconscientemente acabó con la mano sobre la fría mejilla de esta joven, la cual apoyó la suya también contra la de él.

Para cuando despertó de esa acción, se alejó viendo sus actos como una traición a sí mismo. Un estúpido actuar de quien debería dar ejemplo de la fuerza y dominación de Noxus para con los demás.

Ella lo entendió y se metió en la jaula, la cual sólo podría ser abierta por Darius. Se fue de allí dejándola en total oscuridad mientras se encontraría con Draven el cual relataba con orgullo su captura. No estaba molesto con él, Darius veía a distancia a su hermano, sólo cumplía con su deber, era él quien estaba fallando y en cuanto alguien lo supiera lo degradarían hasta el punto de avergonzarse de él.

- Y la perra comenzó a gritar, como si hubiera… no se, alguien ahí para salvarla.

Eso lo detuvo un momento "…alguien ahí para salvarla", ¿quién podría ser más que él mismo. Había dejado los límites para ser un extraño ahí mismo. Enojado consigo mismo fue a dormir temprano, ni si quiera había acabado de… comer.

Pasó otra vez por la jaula donde Lux estaba, Darius había recordado que ninguno de los dos había comido por casi dos días, no quería que se debilitara y muriera, le llevó un pedazo de carne y lo pasó a través de las rejas que los separaban, ella lo vio y aceptó de inmediato.

- Gracias.

No se dijeron más porque todas las palabras dichas ya eran innecesarias, molestas, hirientes y… ¿quién decía que Lux también no estaba molesta consigo misma? Dejando que el noxiano la salvara, siendo tan inútil como para escapar cuando él le dio una oportunidad, comenzando a darle alivio ver a éste hombre, el despreciable noxiano que la hizo pensar en una muerte inminente. Ella también… tenía un problema consigo misma.

Quería huir, ¿pero cómo hacerlo de uno mismo? Si las fronteras son tus propios pensamientos y tu debilidad fue a causa de ello, ¿cómo?

Apoyó su cabeza a un lado de la jaula para pensar en algo más para escapar, quizá… engañar a Darius o quizá hacer que la mate, aunque dijo que no le debería nada al salvarle la vida, ahora el noxiano estaba saldando su deuda con lo mismo y más.

Atreverse a desafiar los límites, es lo que hacía, simplemente no fue lo suficientemente clara para pensar, para huir, para escabullirse lejos, fue una tonta al correr a un claro de luz, dejó que su mismo cazador la viese indefensa, llorando, partida en dos, con el alma desgarrada por el miedo, ¿por qué había guardado sus lágrimas para Darius? ¿Por qué cuando aquellos hombres intensos en la oscuridad latente en sus corazones quisieron violar cada rincón suyo no lloró? Dejó su miedo, su necesidad lejos de ahí porque nada la comprometía con esos extraños, a ellos no los había salvado, a ellos no les debía su libertad, ellos no eran nada a diferencia de éste hombre, crudo, sangriento, un guerrero del tipo que siempre había odiado, un temerario hombre de cabellera negra que infundía el miedo en todos, ése no era su tipo de salvación, no era el rostro del alivio, ¿pero por qué? Se preguntó Lux, ¿por qué sus lágrimas fluyeron descarriadas por el miedo al ver el rostro de este salvador? ¿Por qué simplemente su cuerpo reaccionó a él? Se tocó y sintió como un calor le entraba como el dolor del veneno que recorre tus venas hasta llegar a tu corazón para matarte.

¿Qué significaba esto? La necesidad en la adversidad, el dolor de aquel alivio, la ruptura de aquella fidelidad mental hacia algo que era tan profundo como su patriotismo, todo esto… eran ellos, dos seres tan diferentes y complejos en su existencia singular, ¿eso eran? Dos existencias extrañas.

Ni Lux ni Darius lo sabían, si bien eran adultos conscientes de sí mismos, no lo eran al estar juntos o al verse, es como la química, dos elementos separados no causan nada, los juntas y obtienes algo que ni si quiera habías imaginado, una reacción, un destello, una estrella fugaz quizá.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 8**


	3. Mujeres, Bebidas y Mucho Sexo

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 3 – **Mujeres, Bebidas y Mucho Sexo

* * *

Viajaron un gran tramo hasta encontrar el camino a su natal Noxus, tenían a Lux atada y aún en aquella jaula en la que Darius la puso. Sus hombres hubieran preferido arrastrarla atándola como lo hizo Draven pero su comandante estaba un poco malhumorado, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle por la llave de la jaula.

Sus caballos relincharon un poco por agua, se detuvieron un momento. Hacía mucho calor, por alguna razón todos se habían detenido también a beber un poco, todos lo hacían excepto la captura de Draven, la misma estaba acostada en posición fetal, respirando agitadamente a cada minuto que pasaba.

Darius la miraba de lejos, quizá el único en darse cuenta había sido su hermano, el cual notó extraño aquel detenimiento, su mirada… podría describirse como una 'anhelante', deseando tal vez acercarse pero negándoselo a sí mismo, sentía pena, al menos eso se dijo para mantener la compostura ante sus hombres.

- ¿No crees que la mocosa demaciana tiene sed? –preguntó Draven, no quería intervenir pero al menos podía hacer algo por su hermano.

Y como un sorprendido niño atrapado en pleno acto de travesura su hermano se retrajo e intentó fingir indiferencia girando su rostro hacia otro lado.

- Voy a darle –dijo Draven.

- No –negó Darius con seriedad.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? –preguntó su hermano.

- Esa mocosa demaciana no merece ninguna consideración nuestra, no morirá, déjala.

- Sí, seguro, hermanito –le sonrió y se llevó un vaso de agua con él.

Aquel desafío quedó sin ninguna consecuencia, el hermano menor del pelinegro se acercó a la rubia para acercarle lo que le había llevado. Si el noxiano realmente no hubiera querido que su hermano se acercase a Lux simplemente le hubiera tirado el vaso de agua y se hubiera marchado, pero no lo detuvo, eso le dijo algo a Draven, el mismo que se daba cuenta de un detalle, pequeño pero no invisible a sus ojos.

- Tómalo –dijo coqueto.

- ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Lux desconfiada.

- Veneno –le respondió Draven.

Por un momento ella saltó de susto.

- Claro que no, ¿cómo te voy a dar veneno? No seas tonta.

Con timidez y miedo aceptó aquel vaso de agua de su captor, no le temía a sus golpes si no a su modo de hacerle daño, no quería que él la tocase en ningún momento.

Mientras la demaciana bebía como un sediento caballo el desinhibido noxiano se puso a tantear el terreno para poder entender lo que sucedía, su hermano había estado extraño durante aquel día, incluso en la forma en que cercó cualquier aproximación a la demaciana. Conocía bien a Darius y por lo mismo podía decir que algo le pasó, él no era de las personas que decían 'me gusta esto' u 'odio esto', nunca había tenido la oportunidad de expresar sus deseos personales, así que siempre se remitía a cuidar de las personas a su cargo y criarlo, como Draven era un niño atontado hizo falta mucho cuidado, de que no se metiera con la gente equivocada, de que no lo mataran… de todo.

El pelinegro había perdido toda una infancia por criar a su hermano, por eso siempre había tenido algo más por lo que fijarse, nunca desarrolló su intención de tener deseos personales, ni si quiera de adulto. Por ello Draven al tener conocimiento pleno de su existencia y de la de los demás alrededor de él se dedicó a ayudar a su hermano en ese aspecto. Si él quería algo, lo ayudaba a obtenerlo o al menos le daba el empujón, si algo en la vida quería, además de tener mujeres, bebida y mucho sexo, era que su hermano lograra ser feliz, que expresara su yo interior y que no dejara que lo absorbieran.

- Vaya… -sonrió Draven, apoyó su mano en la jaula y posó despreocupado- el día es muy cálido, ¿verdad?

La rubia trató de asentir pero siguió bebiendo agua para no perder esta oportunidad.

- ¿Te gustó revolcarte con mi hermano? –preguntó sin ninguna delicadeza.

Lux escupió el agua que bebía para tornar su rostro rojo como el tomate.

- ¡Ja! –señaló Draven.

- ¡Nosotros… él…. es decir… yo… NOOOO! -gritó llena de vergüenza.

Desde lejos Darius había visto aquella escena y tratando de no sobresaltarse quiso pasar de largo aquella acción girando hacia el frente de su caravana, sólo tenía en mente que su hermano había cometido OTRA indiscreción o mejor dicho, había hecho hablar al rostro de la demaciana, sus expresiones valían más que toda la información que le fueran a dar. Pero esto se trataba de su secreto, del tratado de paz que tenían ellos, del pequeño asunto de haberse quedado solos toda una noche, de que Lux lo cuidó y que Darius la dejó huir. Pero Draven había navegado un poco más, él sabía algo, sabía algo… algo… el secreto que ni su hermano ni la rubia sabían aún, la tensión emocional entre ellos.

- ¡Vamos! –gritó Darius a sus hombres y los mismos comenzaron a moverse.

El descanso había terminado y la pequeña conversación con Lux también. Todo comenzaba a tener un poco de sentido, ¿tendría su hermano algo con la rubia? Ambos habían reaccionado a un simple piquete de realidad entre los dos, ¿qué pasaría si indagaba más?

Draven sonrió divertido, parecía que su hermano había encontrado su pequeño gusto pecaminoso, las demacianas, tomar sus virtudes era algo intenso e incluso le provocaba cierto morbo. Su hermano sí que quería pasársela bien, "rubias, ¿eh?" pensó para sí.

- Hermano, hermanito… ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? –se acercó al malhumorado pelinegro.

- ¿Qué? –respondió casi seco.

- Al llegar quiero a la rubia, no la lastimaré, sólo… dámela.

- Te conozco, dañarás la información que tiene –advirtió Darius.

- Yo pienso tomarla, me gusta, es dulce… y necesita un buen revolcón. Le quiero enseñar por qué nadie puede dejar de querer un pedazo de Draven.

- "Ahora mismo quiero un pedazo, pero de tu cráneo" –pensó Darius para sí-. Ah… -suspiró- supongo que –giró su mirada hacia la jaula de Lux- está… bien –le costó mucho decirlo y aún así se mostró estoico y serio para demostrar que no le importaba nada.

- Volveré tan loca a esta demaciana que me rogará por más jajajaja –se fue de su vista riéndose.

Pero mientras se marchaba veía cada reacción de su hermano, no movió ni un dedo, quizá dudó levemente acerca del destino de la rubia pero no se negó, quizá no le interesa tanto –pensó Draven- aún así el experimento pedía llegar a su fin, así que se decidió a completarlo. Si fallaba al menos tendría una cosita calientita donde meter a su destructor (así le llamaba a su pene), si ganaba… podría ver a su hermano expresando algo de su interés.

Quizá el fallo de Draven era pensar que lo que su hermano quería era desvirgar a la rubia y que tenía un gusto por ella, no sabía que podría haber algo más que un interés sexual en medio, algo como… una emoción impropia, algo que quizá él tampoco podría aprobar.

Llegaron sin problemas y la jaula de la rubia en vez de ser llevada a la estación noxiana de detenidos fue dirigida a la casa del comandante Darius, su hermano Draven había preparado una fiesta en el salón principal de la casa por lo mismo sería una oportunidad fantástica de llevarse a la cama a esa mujer pasándola delante de él.

- ¡Siiiii!

Gritaba el loco hermano del comandante de la tropa recién llegada, quería beber un poco antes de dar rienda suelta a sus demás gustos, más bebida y más mujeres que lo esperaban ahí para satisfacerlo, sin contar con el plato principal… que era Lux en su cama.

Había pasado ya mucho desde que se inició la fiesta, la música sonaba estridente y los gritos de los amigos cuasi ebrios de Draven se habían unido al canto del mismo, hasta que algo lo distrajo.

- Señor… -un sirviente se había acercado.

- ¿Qué?¿Qué?¿No ves que estoy ocupado? –respondió Draven.

- Señor… su hermano está bebiendo y acaba de dejar inconsciente a unos muchachos en la calle.

- ¿Qué? –no escuchaba bien o tal vez simplemente había escuchado mal- mi hermano no bebe –negó Draven aún moviéndose con la música.

- Le pidió al bar tender que le preparara algo fuerte y luego creo que el amo Darius perdió la cuenta –explicó el sirviente.

- Yo no soy el responsable, déjalo matar algo por ahí y se calmará.

- Pero…

- Nada de 'pero' –lo calló tapándole la cara con su mano- vete a ver que el 'amo Darius' no necesite más tragos y… -paró en seco, Draven había comenzado a entender algo- ¡está enojado! –golpeó a uno de sus amigos tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso. Se alejó de todos para buscar a su hermano.

No había imaginado que el grado de negación por el que pasaba el pelinegro era tanta como para no poder expresar que no quería que él le arrebatara la virginidad a la demaciana, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Su hermano no bebía, en realidad con ninguna frecuencia, quizá en ocasiones especiales una copa de vino pero nunca hasta perder el control de sí mismo, es más… ni si quiera se quedaba a las alocadas fiestas de su hermano, se iba a dormir temprano para madrugar e ir con su tropa. El ejército era su vida y ahora estaba ahogado en alcohol, incapaz de decir algo que su cuerpo mismo expresaba como estrés.

- ¿Hermano?

Darius estaba peleándose con el mundo, los muchachos a los que se enfrentaban sólo querían calmarlo pero él se había puesto como loco cuando quisieron detenerlo, el único que quizá pudo frenar su ira había sido su hermano, al que casi le da un puñetazo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Darius con enojo- ¡vete, fuera! –lo empujó.

- Pasaba por aquí, bro –añadió, Draven no se veía tan serio con algo de comida en sus barbas y licor goteando por sus brazos.

- Señor, por favor, le pedimos que se calme –decía uno de los muchachos con los que 'peleaba'- venimos a la fiesta del gran Draven, no nos impida entrar.

- Chocaste mi hombro, pequeño e inútil mocoso –le respondió Darius con furia.

- Con todo respeto, usted vino hacia nosotros y nos empujó.

Draven se acercó al muchacho y le sonrió levemente, quizá el joven era aficionado a una figura como él, por lo mismo no sospechó lo que se veía venir. Un puñetazo. Darius vio ello y se hizo para atrás, veía como su hermano echaba a patadas a esos chicos.

- ¿Mejor? –preguntó Draven a su hermano.

- No… -suspiró y se dejó caer al piso. Se quedó observando el oscuro cielo.

- ¿Vas a entrar? –preguntó Draven otra vez, era repetitivo.

- Ya vete, arruinas mi propia fiesta –era el alcohol el que hablaba no Darius, parecía perdido entre todas sus palabras.

- Hermano… -se sentó al piso junto al pelinegro- ¿quieres a la rubia?

Darius volteó su mirada hacia él con rapidez y se sorprendió un poco, abrió su boca para contestar desde el punto más profundo de orgullo que tenía pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

- Antes de decírmelo, piensa que sólo lo diré una vez y no volveré a mencionar este tema.

- Ella… no me importa –giró su cuerpo para volver a ponerse de pie, incluso bajo el efecto desinhibidor del alcohol poco podía decir.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo la bruja esa? –preguntó Draven sin moverse de su lugar en el piso.

- Salvó mi vida a pesar de que quise arrebatársela mientras lo hacía –dijo el pelinegro y se marchó.

Si algo había en la vida que Draven quisiera, eran mujeres, bebida y mucho sexo, esos eran siempre sus deseos pero en lo profundo, él también deseaba que su hermano fuera feliz, a pesar de que él no podía expresar lo que sintiese; cuando ellos eran nada y el dinero escaseó, sus mejores recuerdos eran en los que su hermano le daba su propio pedazo de pan para que no sintiese hambre y se despertara por la noche a llorar. Cuando su madre murió, la única mano que lo sostuvo fue la de él, así que no, no le debía nada porque él era parte de su vida, no era algo externo, Lux quizá salvó una vida pero se había ganado algo más que ello en el proceso, salvó la luz en los ojos del comandante y le devolvió lo único que le importaba a Draven, su hermano.

Si ella había salvado la vida de su hermano, él le debía tanto a ella por haberlo hecho y claro, no podría hacerle daño.

Su rostro alegre y vivaracho se mostró serio por un momento, dejando de lado las burlas, las fiestas, lo inmoral o si quiera lo que estuviera fuera de todo ese mundo que él había creado a partir de su ego. Este asunto resultó ser más profundo de lo que imaginaba. Mucho más.

Al regreso a su habitación Darius no pudo caminar muy bien por los pasillos, tuvo suerte de si quiera subir las escaleras. Su puerta se encontraba a un par de pasos, antes de girar el pomo de la manija se quedó viendo a la nada, como si se hubiera congelado, pensaba en algo, no podía admitir qué pero pensaba.

Entró bajo la oscura estela a aquel frío cuarto y se encontró con su cama, no se veía bien devorada por las sombras.

Tanteó la misma con sus manos y encontró algo inusual, una pierna… una cuerda… un… ¡¿Qué era eso?! Se sobresaltó y volvió a encender las luces.

En su cama, acostada y atada con muy poca ropa se encontraba la rubia, gimiendo un pedido, desatarla.

- Desgraciado… -susurró Darius.

…

- Jejejeje –se rió para sí Draven.

…

Al haberle quitado la mordaza y las ataduras de las piernas el pelinegro se sentó a un lado de ella, tragó saliva, estaba tan ebrio que sin darse cuenta entró al cuarto de su hermano, no, era su cuarto, reconocía sus cosas, su cama, sus espejos, el cuarto de Draven era muchísimo más diferente que el suyo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lux asustada.

- Nada, tonterías.

- ¿Es… su casa? –preguntó preocupada.

- Sí –respondió molesto.

- Us-Usted… va… a… -no podía hablar. Este asunto era diferente, se encontraba en su habitación y sólo había una razón para estarlo.

- ¿¡Qué!? –dijo enojado Darius volteándose hacia ella, atada de una mano a la cama- ¿tan malo es estar aquí? ¿Tanto te disgusto? –le dijo furioso acercándose a ella a gatas.

- Huele a alcohol… ¿bebió? –decía Lux con el rostro de Darius sobre el de ella.

- ¡Claro que bebí, genia! Me obligarás a darte un premio ahora –la embriagues hablaba.

Se subió a ella, Lux interpuso su mano contra el pecho de Darius para impedir que se acercara tanto, estaba descoordinado y molesto, parecía… otro. Distinto al hombre que no permitía una mano sobre la suya, el contacto físico que tanto había rechazado.

- Te veías muy feliz con Draven, ¿acaso es lo que te gusta? Por lo que oí te hizo gritar como una desgraciada, supongo que si yo hago lo mismo te pondrás igual de feliz al verme… ¿te gustó como mi hermano te ponía las manos encima? Hasta parecías feliz de que él tuviera atenciones contigo al venir para acá, bebiendo agua, sonriendo, ¿¡eras acaso feliz!? ¿Haces lo mismo con todos? Los miras a los ojos y caen rendidos a ti, los cuidas, los haces sentir… ¡inseguros! –le gritó en la cara- ¡LOS HACES PENSAR COSAS! –terminó.

- ¿De qué habla? –preguntó ella.

- Yo… -la mano de Darius se guió a través del cuello desnudo de Lux hasta su pecho. Su hermano ya había hecho demasiado al abrirle por la mitad la ropa- quiero saber si te desagrada –preguntó.

- Está ebrio –decía bajando la mirada, el sonrojo de sus mejillas no podían evitarse, había cerrado las piernas por pura vergüenza, no podía hacer lo mismo con su pecho desnudo, la ropa se abría por sí misma ahí- no es usted, no es un violador, no es un mal hombre.

- No hablo de eso –respondió Darius con voz baja y tersa- ¿te desagrado? Sólo responde –susurró.

- Por favor –rogó ella sintiendo la mano de Darius moverse hacia un pecho. Lo tenía, apretó suavemente y Lux se agitó ante el toque.

- Responde –prosiguió.

- Nnh… no –dijo Lux.

- Jajaja –se rió Darius, era capaz de tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo se perdía en el momento.

La soltó y retrajo sus manos para apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lux, era suave y tibia, no podía olvidar eso. Volvió la mirada a su rostro y sus manos fueron hacia la última atadura de Lux a la cama, la había liberado, la tomó por los hombros y la acomodó sobre él, como si ella pudiera dormir sobre su propio cuerpo, la rodeó con sus manos y dejó de hablar de cosas como su molestia o algo más.

- Tienes el derecho a huir pero al menos espera a que me duerma.

Aquel hombre, enorme tanto en músculos como altura dejó que esta pequeña bruja lo dominara, incluso su pensar bajo los efectos del alcohol lo hacían pasar por un filtro de respeto hacia ella.

Lux acostada sobre el pecho de Darius con los brazos de él rodeándola y sólo había una cosa que pensar, algo que le desagradaba, ella misma, no podía decir que disfrutaba de ello pero sí podía admitir que escuchar el corazón de éste hombre la tranquilizaba, la llenaba de ternura, de calor y de muchas otras sensaciones que la dominaban hasta convertirla en un manso trofeo para el noxiano.

Tenía el derecho, él le había dado una oportunidad más para huir pero ¿por qué no podía liberarse de ese abrazo? ¿Por qué su calor era tan irresistible? La vergüenza que tenía había pasado y en ese momento sólo quería pasar la noche al lado de este hombre, aunque se gritara a sí misma "traidora" cada segundo.

Darius no le desagradaba, no, quizá era todo lo contrario.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 3**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

Jejejeje... un poco de lemon porque eso es lo que demandaba la historia. No olviden pasar por mi galería de DeviantArt para ver mi última obra, un DariusxLux fanart. Un saludo y gracias por sus comentarios ;)


	4. Mi Reina, Luxanna

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 4 – **Mi Reina, Luxanna

* * *

Se miraron el uno al otro por breves momentos, hasta que la magia del momento fue interrumpida por pajarillos anunciando la mañana. Ni si quiera la luz del sol entró por la ventana, todo era calmo y trémulo como si la tormenta provocada por sus ideales no fuera suficiente, ellos la callaron con una simple y sencilla… mirada.

Sus azules ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad invasora de los ojos de Darius, no había palabras para lo que pasaba, estaban conectados, simplemente era imposible romper este culto entre dos personas que eran tan diferentes pero que habían encontrado un punto de conciliación en sus interiores para con esta situación.

Finalmente la boca de Lux se abrió para pronunciar palabra, Darius por reflejo respondió al movimiento.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

- No lo sé –respondió al momento Darius.

- ¿Aún… me…?

- Cállate –le dijo serio.

Sus manos dejaron de rodear la cintura de la rubia para subirse a su cabeza y apretarla suavemente contra su pecho, no soportaba verla, se sentía… extraño.

Las puertas de su habitación pronto sonaron, un sirviente había llegado, ellos no querían levantarse o al menos Darius no quería dejar de ser la cama de esta pequeña rubia. No se había sentido tan cómodo ni había dormido tranquilo en años y ahora que la tenía en sus brazos, ella sobre él, todo su cuerpo… simplemente no quería que pasara.

- Regresa después –dijo Darius sin pensar y volvió sus manos a la cintura de Lux, con un poco de timidez la recorrió hasta tenerla de nuevo como quería.

- Señor, ha llegado una comisión de la Liga y quieren una reunión con usted.

- Ah… maldición –musitó Darius por lo bajo, Lux lo había escuchado y no pudo evitar sonreír, un poco, nada más un poco- bien, que esperen en el salón de conferencias de Noxus, dirígelos ahí.

- Sí, señor –el sirviente se fue.

- Tengo que hablar con ellos –le dijo Darius y la rubia volvió a mirarlo.

- Te hablarán del acuerdo de parcialidad, ellos me llevarán –Lux sabía lo que sucedía.

- Uhm… -la bajó de él a la cama y se puso de pie, aún tenía la ropa de ayer y sí, olía a alcohol, se sentía avergonzado- bien, entonces –cerró los ojos- hablaré con ellos y te marcharás.

- Sí –susurró bajando la mirada.

Luego con un poco de esfuerzo Darius fue a darse un baño de agua fría, necesitaba aclararse, quitarse el calor de aquel pequeño retazo de interés que pudo tener esa noche, no había cometido un error al poseerla, así que por una parte se sentía bien, habría sido difícil darle la cara a sus compatriotas de hacerlo, acostarse con una demaciana podía ser el fin de un firme ideal. Así que no volteó a verla en lo que restaba de su estancia en aquella habitación.

Se dirigió al concejo de Noxus, esperaba encontrar algún monje o sabio de la Liga, en cambio se encontró con antiguos rivales conocidos y otros no tanto.

- Caitlyn –saludó Darius.

- Darius, no me esperaba encontrarte de nuevo en conflicto con la Liga.

- ¿Qué hicimos ahora? –dijo molesto.

- Invasión, terrorismo, secuestro, podría darte una lista muy larga –le dijo Cait con seriedad a lo que Darius sólo respondía con cortas risas burlonas.

- Sabemos que tienes a Lux –dijo una voz tras ella, Darius movió su cabeza para ver la fuente de tal aseveración.

- ¿Y a ti quién te invitó mocoso? La guardería abre a las 10 –agregó Darius.

- Ten más respeto, soy un agente neutral de la Liga –contestó Ezreal.

- Sí, ¿cuán neutral eres si tienes un odio más profundo que el que yo pudiera tener por Demacia? –lo retó.

- ¡Ya basta! –se agitó Cait entre ambos- vinimos por Lux, ella se encontraba en una misión secreta junto a algunos.

- ¿Secreta? Invadieron Noxus y se atrevieron a herir a más de la mitad de nuestros hombres, lo que quieren es una guerra más, ¡y por mí vida que la tendrán! –les gritó Darius.

- No tienes remedio, acudí a ti porque tú la tienes, no me hagas ir a los altos mandos. Podrían acusarte de rebelión. La Liga tiene un acuerdo con todos nuestros pueblos para hacer más llevadera la relación entre nosotros, no hagas mi trabajo más difícil, Darius, no somos amigos pero créeme que tampoco somos rivales –Cait se puso en frente a Darius desafiándolo con la mirada, su contrario bufó y dando un par de vueltas aceptó el acuerdo.

Los llevó hasta las puertas de su hogar y los hizo esperar, no quería que viesen a Lux en las condiciones en que había llegado, claro que tampoco fue hacia ella para ayudarla, mandó sirvientes a que le dieran un sencillo camisón y la despachó.

Las puertas de aquel enorme lugar se abrieron y salió la rubia al encuentro de sus amigos, Cait fue a ella y la saludó con un abrazo, Ezreal también, estaba animado y feliz de ver a su amiga en buen estado, tenía algunas heridas leves en la mejilla y rodillas pero por lo demás se encontraba bien. La sacaron con éxito de Noxus pero Lux no podía evitar voltear, ¿dónde estaba? Ni si quiera había querido darle la cara antes de desaparecer de su vida, no es que hubiera algo, en realidad no había nada, bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Ezreal.

- Nada –contestó desanimada.

Caitlyn vio de lejos a su compañera, había pasado tiempo desde que tuvo alguna conversación con ella pero se veía un poco desolada por lo sucedido, incluso pensaba en las cosas desagradables que ellos habrían hecho con ella. Al salir de Noxus ellos simplemente siguieron el sendero luminoso y llegada la noche acamparon, Ezreal había salido a dar una vuelta y ambas se quedaron junto al fuego.

Lux parecía pensativa y Cait quería llegar al meollo del asunto, decidió abordar el tema como mejor sabía, asaltándola con la realidad.

- ¿Te violaron?

- ¿Qué? –respondió sorprendida- no, no, no, no –se rió levemente por nerviosismo- sólo que pasaron cosas… nada importante –añadió con tono triste.

- ¿Qué hicieron contigo? ¿Dónde está tu ropa? –preguntó otra vez la joven de Piltover.

- Ahm… tuve un accidente y me dieron esta linda bata ahí, yo… -se esculcó- ¡mi báculo! ¿Dónde está? –se preguntó viendo a todas partes sin encontrarlo- ah… maldición.

- Lux –respondió sorprendida Cait.

- ¡¿Ah?! Perdón.

Ella no maldecía, ni si quiera decía cosas que fueran ofensivas pero se le había quedado, sin intención fue impregnada por Darius, el mismo también se sorprendería por esto.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? –dijo Ezreal llegando.

El asunto le fue explicado pero ninguno de los presentes tenía la intención de regresar, por lo mismo se decidieron a primero entregar a Lux a Demacia y finalmente hacer algo para recuperar el báculo, quizá Cait podría volver, como favor personal a su amiga.

La misma ciudad celebró la llegada de la dama de la luz y aunque Lux no tuviera mucha consciencia del hecho en Demacia la querían, algunas personas asomaban sus cabezas por los ventanales para dar un saludo, algunos niños se le acercaban con la intención de saludarle. En resumen era bueno volver a casa, encontrarte con lo positivo, el calor del sol que no le quemaba sino apaciguaba levemente la frialdad que Noxus había heredado a su dulce corazón.

Pasada la tarde Cait y Ezreal fueron a visitar a su amiga, Cait lo hizo para poder escribir un buen informe del excelente estado de Lux, era bueno tratar de demostrar que el tratado de parcialidad entre las naciones no había llegado a un punto de quiebre.

Lux se sentó frente al fuego de su chimenea y extendió sus brazos para mantenerse tibia, en cambio Cait al terminar su informe se retiró respetuosamente de la mansión de ésta. Ezreal estaba sentado junto a su par rubio, la miraba en ocasiones y trataba de invadir sus pensamientos para intentar entender lo que pensaba.

De repente Lux volteó hacia él.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? –se le fue la respiración.

- ¿Qué? –respondió rápido.

- No quisiera ser una molestia pero me gustaría que pidieras mi báculo y que personalmente le dieras una nota al comandante Darius.

- Nunca será una molestia, dame la nota, lo haré –extendió su mano para recibirla pero Lux no había si quiera sacado el papel de su bolsillo para entregárselo, se veía… cautelosa.

- Es que… -volteó sus preciosos y brillantes ojos a la luz del fuego- no quiero que lo escribas en el informe de la Liga.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso Ezreal- es normal que quieras agradecerle o recriminarle las cosas que hayan hecho.

- Eh… sí, recriminar –repitió Lux, pero ella misma no se lo creía, lucía pensativa pero en el fondo había vuelto con su alegría.

- Esos noxianos no se merecen palabras tuyas, estoy seguro de que en cuanto le dé la nota la romperá porque no sabe leer –dijo lo último en voz baja-. No deberías gastar tu poética forma de enseñar lo moral en esas bestias –contestó Ezreal animado, ni si quiera él tenía en su mente la idea de que Lux quisiera comunicarse con Darius por una simple… cortesía, deseo, ánimo de saber de él, quizá un interés sano en comunicarse sin exhibir ningún otro tipo de… ¡al diablo! Sólo quería saber algo.

- Merece saber… mi… repudio –quería encubrir con todas sus fuerzas éste desespero por entablar una línea de comunicación.

- Ok, no le diré a nadie –le sonrió mientras ella extendía el mensaje y Ezreal lo tomaba como si nada- y mejor me voy porque más tarde recibirás una gran visita –añadió.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó inocente.

- Su pretendiente.

- No digas eso –dijo burlona- es sólo un compañero…jajajaja –se rió emocionada pero de inmediato un pálpito en su corazón le dijo que no era la misma Lux que se fue.

Hace varios días, cuando lejos se hallaba la simple intención de haberse comunicado de esa manera con otro, Lux lucía feliz, había sido pretendida por el príncipe Jarvan IV y aunque no hubiera avances y él no diera pistas de una futura unión, la sola visita de éste la llenaba, pero ahora cuando su corazón latió descarriado por saber que lo vería de repente se detuvo, era… algo que le impedía moverse hacia ser la que era y emocionarse con todo su corazón.

Es cierto que la realeza se debe a los pasos, a cosas qué hacer antes de, pero había tomado tanto tiempo, desde que ella era una adolescente y él pidió verla más seguido. Nunca dio un avance significativo, nunca la tomó de la mano y ella simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía pero su infantilidad murió en Noxus cuando tuvo el toque masculino de un hombre con el que no compartió lecho mas sí compartió más intimidad que si hubiera sucedido.

No era el desespero de su corazón por sentir amor o el de su cuerpo por anhelar ser una mujer de hecho. Era la conexión que había establecido, tal vez lo exageraba y no había sido para tanto pero estaba confundida, extrañada de que un hombre tosco como Darius le hiciera debatirse entre lo correcto y lo pecaminoso.

Quería averiguar quizá si era un capricho y nada más, su cariño por el príncipe había sido cultivado por tantos años y realmente le emocionaba saber de él pero era diferente, así de simple, ésta Lux quería averiguar si lo que pasó fue una coincidencia o el simple trauma de verse en manos de unos captores crueles la desvanecieron hasta convertirla en otra Lux.

Darius no podía dormir, se había acostado en su cama viendo la noche ya posarse sobre Noxus y aparentemente no tenía intención de dejarse a ella, la puerta de su habitación volvió a sonar, un sirviente la anunciaba la llegada del agente neutral de la Liga, Ezreal.

Lo recibió en su salón principal y no fue hasta que le dijeron lo del báculo de Lux que se dio cuenta de la razón de su visita.

- Espero que todo esté en orden, el báculo fue encontrado en el lugar de retención de la prisionera. Si eso es todo, le agradeceré que se retire de mi morada –decía Darius, estaba algo molesto y quería volver a tratar de dormir.

- Hay algo más que tratar –respondió Ezreal.

- ¿Qué? –volteó a él enojado y fue recibido por una mano extendida con un pequeño sobre- es para usted –Darius lo recibió pero no lo leyó ni lo abrió.

- Es de la doncella Luxanna. Ahora si me permite, me retiraré –dijo él con la expectativa de dejar el lugar.

- Le dio… alguna… ¿instrucción? –preguntó Darius curioso como quien no está interesado.

- Ninguna –se fue, Ezreal sintió algo extraño, como si… Darius se encontrara receptivo a lo que fuera a decirle con total ánimo, pero bueno, lo único que importaba era dejar Noxus de una buena vez por todas.

El pelinegro apretó los labios y los puños, estaba tenso, no entendía qué podía ella decirle, ¿algún sentimentalismo? No tenía tiempo para eso, tiró la carta a la cama pero la veía de lejos, intentaba no curiosear pero ni él mismo pudo detenerse a los minutos, la abrió, era algo sencilla, no tenía párrafos y párrafos de escritura como esperaba.

La misma sólo decía "¿Te desagrado?". Así de simple, él sonrió divertido por esa frase, tan… corta pero profunda en el interés que emanaba a chorros. Por un momento, sólo por uno… digamos un… segundo se sintió interesado, ¿esto era común? Lo que sea que ellos hubieran creado esa noche era algo que distaba de lo no mutuo. Tanto él como ella querían descubrir si había sido un cuento de fantasía en un destello de emoción o si detrás sólo había una pared, vieja, sucia y mal hecha.

¿Pero ahora cómo iba a contestar esta pregunta? Pensaba el comandante, volvió a acostarse en su cama para mirar la carta sin saber qué hacer y cómo contestar pero su mente le decía cómo responder.

"No me provoques, Luxanna"

Era íntimo e interesante, su nombre marcaba la nota como algo… personal, ¿quién más la llamaría de esa manera?

- Luxanna… estoy enteramente agradecido a la Liga por haberte devuelto a tu tierra y a mis ojos –dijo Jarvan al ver a la doncella frente a él.

- Es un placer recibirlo –respondió ella- no me encuentro aún en condiciones de recibirle pero me da gusto que haya preocupación para conmigo.

- ¿Cómo podría no acudir a usted? –tomó su mano y le dio un ligero y pequeñísimo beso.

- Es cierto, bueno… deje que avise a los sirvientes para servir algo, no quiero que mi casa le de una indigna bienvenida.

- ¿De qué habla? –respondió galante el caballero- deje que nuestra conversación fluya sin la interrupción de la servidumbre.

- Yo… mi señor –lo miró a los ojos, sus verdes y brillantes ojos la cegaron levemente hasta que en un arrebato él la tomó de las manos.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento –acercó las manos de Lux a sus labios y respiró tibiamente sobre ellas antes de darles un beso a cada una de nuevo- creí que no extrañaría estas atenciones pero lo hice, sólo quisiera no haberme dado cuenta en una situación así.

Todo lo que había deseado en tantas ocasiones se hizo realidad pero por alguna razón al ser tomada de la mano y ser besada de esa manera se sintió fuera de lugar, extrañando quizá que no fueran esos labios o esos ojos los que hicieran lo que Jarvan estaba haciendo.

Haber tenido lejos a Lux y a punto de perderla pudo abrir los ojos al príncipe pero la mujer a la que se lo demostraba era otra, una confundida joven que tenía todas las atenciones que quiso alguna vez pero que se mostraba distante.

- ¡Mi señor! –dijo ella exaltada alejándose levemente- podrían vernos y malinterpretar esta situación.

Nunca se había soltado de él pero lo hizo, era incómodo, odiaba tener que hacer diferencia, a lo que Darius le hacía y ella aceptaba gustosa y a lo que Jarvan le demostraba y rechazaba.

- Si desea que nadie nunca vuelva a malinterpretar esta situación entonces podría pedir su mano.

Los ojos de Lux se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras pero un terror en su interior la hizo desistir de mostrar una simple felicidad por finalmente verse comprometida con el príncipe demaciano.

- Creo que va demasiado rápido –respondió.

- No lo creo –dijo él- el peligro por el que pasó, la situación penosa a la que se vio obligada a vivir, lo que quiero es que no vuelva a suceder algo similar, quiero convertirla en mi reina. No… había hecho esto antes porque quería, anhelaba –divagó- poder ofrecerle algo más que mi dudoso camino en la guerra y un título desmerecido. Pronto mi padre abdicará y lo que quiero es poder hacerla parte de mi inicio.

Su mente divagaba mientras el príncipe había sido capaz de ofrecerle tal honor, su respiración se hizo dificultosa mientras veía todo borroso y entonces todo se volvió negro al escuchar aún la voz de su visita, el mismo que trataba de reanimarla. Jarvan le había pedido a ella que fuera su reina, su reina… su reina… ¡oh no!

Estar bajo tal presión y sin poder decírselo a nadie, se despertó sola, en su cama y reconoció de inmediato que se había desmayado, necesitaba pensar-

¿Y sí ése era su destino? Ser una amada reina en Demacia y vivir en paz toda su vida, ¿y si durante su captura había encontrado el amor verdadero en ese hombre? ¿Qué pasaría si se equivocaba y amaba al hombre equivocado?

Había estado segura toda su vida pero en ese momento Darius le dio una razón para pensar que quizá, por un instante había otra opción en su vida.

Por su parte, el pelinegro ya tenía su respuesta escrita, aún en sus manos y sin tener un destino, pensaba en tal vez enviarla como una respuesta pero sería muy obvio, ¿qué asuntos tendría el comandante con una demaciana? Se preguntarían todos. Estaba indeciso.

Entonces volvió su mirada a los recuerdos que le dejó la rubia, quizá… esto no debía ser, ni avanzar, lo que sea que fuera o hubiera creado su imaginación. Por lo mismo decidió terminar con la fantasía dejando su respuesta en el lugar que provocó todo esto, la grieta en aquel bosque.

Sin saber que tal vez la demaciana también había decidido marchar hacia ese lugar para despedirse de él también, lo lógico era tomar su lugar como prometida del príncipe y convertirse en reina, lo lógico… porque de tomar en serio la fanfarria ilusión de romanticismo con Darius estaría perdida para siempre en el limbo.

Ese día, antes de que el sol si quiera tocase suelo demaciano Lux alistó sus cosas para marchar a la grieta que inició toda esta historia, decidiendo así su destino con Jarvan y quedándose con la opción más correcta.

Ellos se encontrarían, aún cuando no lo supieran estaban destinados a hacerlo, como si la magia surgiera de un encuentro, como si alguien quisiera que la ilusión que crearon dos partes en guerra no acabara, lo demás… corría por cuenta suya.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 4**


	5. Yo Me Opongo

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, el animo que me dan es impresionante, estaré actualizando pronto, por cierto, no olviden pasar por mi galería de DeviantArt, ya son 3 obras Dar/Lux y sigo xD, hasta otra ocasión y disfruten del episodio.

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 5 – **Yo me opongo

* * *

Veía sus manos frente a ella, temblorosas de sólo recordar aquel acercamiento, cerrando los ojos esperando sentir "eso", las mariposas revolotear locamente, su corazón palpitando como loco, necesitar más, que ese cariño sea como una droga.

Suspirar y mentirse para poder sobrellevar todo lo que le sucedía, ¿y qué si él no era el hombre que buscaba? ¿Por qué inició esta travesía? ¿Realmente su deseo era despedirse?¿Y si jamás volvía a sentir la magia de un momento? Pero no, Jarvan era maravilloso, el hombre que siempre deseó como esposo y compañero de una vida, lo conocía y a pesar de haberse dejado al olvido un tiempo tenía fe de que él tenía profundos sentimientos hacia ella.

Pero… ¿por qué se siente tan incorrecto corresponderlo? ¿Volver a ese hueco en aquel bosque olvidado le regresara acaso a la Lux que fue? Ella temía que no fuera así.

Después de dar algunas vueltas, ubicó el sitio, el sol se veía agotado a la distancia al igual que ella por dentro, jadeó un poco hasta bajar un par de metros, aquel hueco lucía igual aunque ahora habían algunas plantas creciendo en los rincones. Se quedó observando el vacío y de repente cayó en cuenta de que quizá el mundo le cacheteaba con una analogía de su fantasiosa idea de Darius.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó una voz muy por arriba de ella, miraba el profundo interior de esa prisión rocosa.

Aún cuando su figura se encontraba a contraluz ella podía notar su presencia y se escondió en una grieta al fondo de esa cárcel. Darius bajó como si no le costase nada, y recorrió el lugar en busca del intruso.

- Sal o tendré que sacarte por pedazos –amenazó el noxiano.

Su respiración se agitó al escuchar aquella voz, no podía resistirlo más, iba a salir pero no podía. El pelinegro la encontró escondida con los ojos cerrados, él simplemente ablandó su mirada viéndola bajo el velo oscuro de las sombras. Apoyó su cuerpo contra una pared frente a ella, su cuerpo parecía querer suspirar, el alivio de no haber encontrado a 'otro' pero sí el miedo de enfrentar aquellos azules ojos lo hizo pausar su respiración.

La rubia abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta encontrarse con la sombra de Darius frente a ella, se lleno de miedo por decir algo, ¿qué podía añadir? ¿Era una broma? ¿Quién había preparado esto? No lo resistía, estaba frente al hombre que la había hecho dudar de toda una planeación, del futuro y ahora mismo de su plan de vida.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Qué haces tú? –respondió Darius.

- Sólo… -apoyó sus manos en la pared apretando suavemente la rocosidad del ambiente- tratando de… pensar.

- Quería devolverle la cortesía –contestó Darius y buscó en el interior de su uniforme, le alcanzó la nota que le escribió.

- ¿Para mí? –preguntó ella inocente.

- Sí… -dijo pausado viéndola, como si no costara nada tentarse con el enemigo.

- ¿Puedo leerlo? –preguntó de nuevo al pelinegro, el mismo asintió.

Al minuto ella emitió una sonrisa pícara y vio hacia el noxiano, parecía molesto, quizá siempre tenía esa expresión, sin dejar o tratando de negar lo que sentía, vergüenza, enojo, felicidad, él no controlaba ya sus emociones pero no podía expresarlas, largos años enterrando su humanidad.

- No puedo –rió divertida con la situación.

- Es una tontería –añadió Darius.

Ambos pensaban en lo mismo pero no hablaban el uno con el otro. Diciéndose que no funcionará, que no hay futuro y luego sin notar que estaban frente a frente, ¿pero qué era lo que Lux no podía y lo que Darius señalaba como 'tontería'? ¿Podían al menos decirlo? No, la respuesta era presa de más cuestiones.

- Y si… -el pelinegro tomó atención a lo que decía Lux.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Darius.

- ¿Y si… -miró hacia él, Darius se hizo levemente para atrás- empezamos a despreciarnos?

- ¿Cómo?

- Ven… -susurró ella y tomó la mano del desprevenido noxiano, el cual se dejó al toque.

Lux guió a Darius hasta el lugar más iluminado de aquella cárcel rocosa para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas e instó a su compañero a hacerlo mientras aún le sostenía la mano, inconsciente de aquel natural acercamiento.

Darius dudó por un minuto pero luego se sentó frente a ella en la misma pose, ¿cuál sería la gran idea de la rubia? No podía despegarse de aquel agarre, aún mantenía su mano junto a la de Lux.

- Vamos a conocernos –dijo ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Si nos conocemos, entonces será más fácil despreciarnos el uno al otro, cada detalle, cada manía, defecto, cada error, hará que nos sintamos más distantes, que tú ya no me veas como… no se, algo extraño. Si quitamos el misterio, entonces podremos destruir lo que sea que sea esto –dijo ella, entró en cuenta de la mano de Darius. Él se soltó y le devolvió una mirada.

- Espera –dijo él y se quitó el guante, su mano, tibia y dispuesta entonces haló la mano de Lux esta vez y la sostuvo. No entendía ni si quiera por qué lo había hecho, sólo lo había hecho- ¿mejor?

- Ah… s-si… -dijo cauta pero nerviosa y algo feliz.

- ¿Quieres conocerme entonces? –le dijo él serio. Ni si quiera parecía motivado por la acción, tal vez sólo era un robot pero su interior también sentía algo de emoción, su indiferencia se descongeló y terminó siendo presa de la provocación.

- Hazlo.

Su voz sonó tersa, estaba... tan cerca de cometer una estupidez, como… quizá… dejar que él tomara su mano y girara su mundo de ésta manera, había conocido un gesto que creía que no existiría de parte de él, ¿entonces él era presa de ésta incógnita también? ¿La estaba engañando para obtener su mansa atención? ¿A qué juega Darius?

Pero no era un juego, era el aleteo de dos almas, destinadas a vivir este momento como si fuera el último en sus vidas, podían sentir el elevarse, el entenderse a pesar de la distancia que proponían de por sí.

Y Darius comenzó, su historia estaba tan llena de oscuridad, horror y en algunas ocasiones penuria, sus grandes defectos se fueron haciendo cada vez más chicos a la vista de la joven demaciana, la cual no dejaba de ver cómo le enseñaban un nuevo mundo, en el que vivió, el cual era tan cruel con un niño que sólo merecía un poco de bondad pero en cambio recibió dolor y sufrimiento. Él se veía ido, sus ojos, su otra mano, temblaba un poco, casi innotable, ella lo sentía, al describir algo su mano vibraba por la tensión. Finalmente llegó hasta donde decía lo difícil que fue criarse en las calles.

- ¿Quién… mató a tu padre?

- Supongo que algún bastardo con más fuerza que cerebro, alguien que quizá no quería verlo más.

- Pero… tú dijiste que…

- Yo maté a mi padre –le dijo, la vio a los ojos y ella se sorprendió mientras sentía como él apretaba su mano- y también a mi madre. Le reventé el cráneo con una roca.

¿Estaba escuchando lo que realmente estaba diciéndole? ¿Cómo es que pasó de decirle todo lo que vivió para de repente volver a la muerte de sus padres, de la nada, sin si quiera hacer una pausa. Había visto, quizá, que los ojos de la rubia se iluminaban, ella diría que él era valiente, un hombre hecho por la vida, fuerte y bendecido con un cálido corazón al no abandonar a su hermano, por eso.

- Mentí al decir simplemente "murieron" al principio –dijo Darius.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? –se alejó y soltó su mano, decantada y asustada no pudo pensar en las razones, porque él las tenía, pero ella no preguntó.

- Pasó hace tanto que realmente no creo que deba disculparme, no se lo había dicho nunca a nadie, ni si quiera a mi propio hermano –vio su mano desnuda y luego la vio a ella, se alejaba aterrada, en efecto, ella estaba despreciándolo.

- Realmente eres un criminal –dijo ella.

- Soy un asesino, no un criminal, no podría ser condenado por algo así en mi tierra. En la tuya quizá me encerrarían… -la vio de lejos, estaba disfrutando ese breve momento de intranquilidad entre los dos, su terror alimentaba la oscuridad en su interior- ¿me contarás tu peor secreto? Te reto a que hagas que te desprecie.

- ¿Esto es un juego para ti? –se retrajo, la rubia estaba asqueada, se levantó y le dio la espalda mientras buscaba sus cosas, quería marcharse, huir quizá de éste hombre, él era… despreciable y no podía soportar la idea de que ella pensó en 'algo' con él, creyó sentir 'eso' en su interior, tenía razón… Jarvan era el hombre ideal.

- No, pero vivir en esta fantasía sólo nos aleja de nuestras verdaderas metas. Mis manos… -las vio- están manchadas con la sangre de tu pueblo, cada gota, cada persona con sueños y esperanzas como las tuyas está aquí. Su historia está estampada en mis memorias como un grito de socorro y agonía, ¿es eso lo que quieres? –preguntó Darius. Lux vio acongojada al hombre que se mostraba ante ella tal y como era.

Impensablemente después de escucharlo dejó su miedo en otra parte, Darius en vez de lucir orgulloso, sonaba… abstraído y melancólico, se acercó a él y antes de que lo notara tenía su mano derecha sobre la morena mejilla curtida de aquel hombre, la tibieza de su rostro la hizo palidecer y sonrió pero entristecida.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó el pelinegro aún más inquieto por la acción de la rubia.

- Tú me has dado la oportunidad de huir muchas veces pero en esta ocasión, te dejo mi sangre, prueba tu convicción hacia lo que me has dicho. Prueba… que todos los demacianos son iguales para ti y derrama mi sangre en éste lugar, pero por favor… detén mi corazón porque… -musitó- no para de latir al escucharte, no puedes dejarme vivir en ésta agonía, soy una traidora, una demaciana con la moral destruida por mis anhelos de inmadurez.

- ¿Estás loca? –añadió alejando su rostro de la caricia que ella le daba- ¿qué puedes haber encontrado en esto que no hayas tenido anteriormente? Vuelve a tu tierra demaciana, haz una vida y olvida que existe un hombre como yo, un asesino que no ha encontrado paz.

- Entonces tendré que decirte lo peor que he hecho… -bajó la mirada.

- Haz que te desprecie –dijo él intentando terminar con esta fantasía.

- Mi mayor secreto, algo que no le he dicho a nadie y que quizá no se lo diga es que… tuve una vida muy buena, padres amorosos, un gran hermano, un título honorífico en las artes mágicas, un futuro planeado pero que he traicionado todo eso y he dudado por mucho que realmente ése sea mi único destino. Mi secreto… la razón por la que los demás me despreciarían es que… tal vez le he entregado parte de mi cariño a alguien que no lo merece, un asesino tal vez, un guerrero… -bufó al punto de soltar en llanto- que tiene la sangre de mi gente en sus manos y que mi corazón… tarda en entender que NO debo verlo más –de sus ojos salieron las lágrimas que había deseado guardar para cuando él no estuviera. Darius la vio inmutable pero sin resistirlo más extendió sus manos y ella observó a lo que se entregaba, dudó por dos segundos pero luego se dejó al abrazo de éste, el cual al tenerla apretó su cuerpo con suavidad, mientras sentía cada parte de su feminidad latir furiosa.

- No te dejaré… -agregó él, no estaba conmovido, estaba… feliz, ¿feliz? Se preguntó él, ¿eso era lo que sentía al escuchar a la pequeña rubia confesarse? Era como un fulgor tímido saliendo a flote en la infinidad de pensamientos que lo superaban- quiero que sigamos viéndonos, quiero verte, aunque sea un momento.

Pero su interior noxiano le gritaba "no, no, no, no, no" y no muy diferente a Lux él se sentía invadido por la idea repetitiva de la traición, ¿estaba sobrepasando los límites al buscar encuentros furtivos entre ellos cuando no debieran? ¿Eran traidores de anhelar esta intimidad que jamás habían conocido con otros? ¿Eso era traición?

Cuando Darius esté enviando a sus tropas a guerra, cuando los conflictos con Demacia vuelvan, levantará la mano en contra de aquel pueblo que le dio la oportunidad de encontrar una parte de él que jamás habría querido perder, ¿podrá seguir derramando la sangre de los demacianos con tanta naturalidad ahora que ha encontrado algo especial en uno de ellos? ¿Sería moral practicar su devoción a Noxus y al mismo tiempo provocar a su destino al sumergirse en eso que le proponía a Lux?

- Podré saciar mi ansia de verte si nos volvemos a ver el mismo día la próxima semana –dijo ella con una intermitente inseguridad por lo que hacía.

Y lo que marcó el punto de partida de lo que crearon, era esto, la simple respuesta de Darius, el segundo que hizo posible y construyó de inmediato el futuro que ellos querían. El pelinegro, cauto pero más tranquilo con ella a su lado respondió.

- Sí.

Ese "sí", dos simples letras formando una palabra los uniría para siempre, en buenas, malas, terribles y quizá hermosos recuerdos. Eso había comenzado la historia. Si bien aún no estuvieron dispuestos a un acercamiento de otro tipo, se veían cada semana, el mismo día, la misma hora y se quedaban hasta casi el amanecer, conversaban y aunque Darius no reía se le sentía animado y feliz. Al cabo de unos meses bajo la misma rutina, ambos fueron soltándose más, nadie en su entorno lo notaba, no notaba que ya no eran dos personas separadas sino una.

Darius evadía a su hermano, algunas reuniones y así sacaba tiempo para estar con ella. Lux por su parte había hecho notar un poco su indiferencia hacia el príncipe pero quería pensar que él se aburriría de su actitud y la dejaría ir sin que ella tuviera que explicar su razón: Darius.

- ¿Hermano? –preguntó Draven. Había buscado ocasión para encontrarlo y precisamente lo vio en el comedor.

- Draven, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Darius, cuando era él en realidad quien se perdía.

- Yo debería preguntarlo –agregó sentándose al frente suyo.

Un sirviente se acercó para servirle su comida y se alejó. El silencio sepulcral del salón los devoró de inmediato.

- Me han preguntado mucho por ti.

- ¿Si? –dijo sin prestarle atención.

- Claro, claro, adivina quién –dijo su hermano.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó él sin ánimo.

Quizá seguía su juego porque conocía a su hermano y él no pararía hasta tener respuestas. Era muy molesto cuando se le ignoraba.

- Katarina… -susurró divertido.

- Sí, la vi el otro día.

- Hermano… ¿nunca has pensado que deberías de formalizar algo con alguien?

Darius se detuvo un momento, trataba de no traer el nombre de nadie a su mente pero lo había hecho, estaba molesto.

- Realmente no.

- ¿Qué tal Kata? Es un buen partido, además ser amigo de su padre sería muy favorable para ambos. Imagina la publicidad, el título que nos darían.

- Tenemos títulos, tierras y honor, ¿por qué te preocupa tener el honor de los Du Couteau? –preguntó Darius sin mucho ánimo aún comiendo su cena.

- Un comandante debe sentar cabeza para dar ejemplo a sus tropas y también supongo que no quería que estuvieras solo.

- Vaya, qué profundo eres –se burló Darius exhibiendo una sonrisa torcida.

- Hermanito, hermanito, acostarte con demacianas no te ha fundido el cerebro, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa torcida de Darius se convirtió en un fruncido ceño con mirada furiosa hacia Draven, el cual se dio cuenta y por lo mismo se enserio también.

- Lo sabes –dijo Darius dejando su plato a un lado para mirar directamente a su hermano.

- Sí y pronto los demás podrían saberlo. Se que te has estado encontrando con la pequeña bruja demaciana, soy tu hermano y por eso quiero darte una advertencia, no desperdicies tu vida por una zorra, hay muchas otras que te darán el doble de vueltas que ella por mucho menos de lo que vas a perder si sigues así.

- ¿Eso es para ti? ¿Un revolcón? ¿Una salida y entrada? –la indignación de Darius corría eufórica, tanto que estaba a punto de sacar muchas cosas que sentía- ¿Y si ella fuera la mujer que quiero desposar? Noxus no me pide ser un santo, un guerrero noxiano sabe lo que quiere y si no fuera así, entonces me convertiría en un granjero cualquiera, sin patria y sin honor.

- Noxus nos pide lealtad, ¡es nuestra tierra! La traicionas al estar con una enemiga, ella salvó tu vida pero no salvará tu honor. Lo nobles nos destruirán y harán cenizas a cualquiera que hable de hasta la más mínima hazaña nuestra. Aceptaría que sólo te estés revolcando con ella pero desposarla… eso es imperdonable. Piensa en lo que haces, tenla de amante si quieres pero cásate con una noxiana, al menos así estarás seguro –añadió Draven pero Darius giró su rostro hacia otro lado, quería ser indiferente, su hermano al no sentirse escuchado tiró su plato.

- No desposaré a nadie que no sea ella. Aunque se muy bien que jamás será así.

- Ya veremos –le dijo Draven antes de salir del salón.

Renuente a la idea de que su propio hermano esté en una cuerda floja, el hermano del comandante noxiano se dio a la tardea de tratar de pasar ese mal trago con… quizá más trago. Iba a una taberna a desahogar sus molestias, estaba igual de divertido pero en el fondo guardaba ira por lo que Darius le había dicho. Imaginó pronto a su hermano con la demaciana, dejando la fe que siente por su patria por un incorrecto deseo prohibido.

No lo entendía. Lo único que sabía hasta el momento era que la gente hace cosas estúpidas por amor, muy estúpidas.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! Dile que pase –decía Lux acostada en su cama, aún sin ánimo de dormir, fue bueno que un amigo suyo encontrara tiempo.

- Sí, mi señora –respondió el sirviente.

Entró a la escena Ezreal, se sintió un poco incómodo al ser recibido de esa manera, la rubia se levantó de su cama y fue a saludarlo con ánimo, le sonreía, su rubio amigo no podía evitar verla emocionado, por alguna razón siempre había guardado un anhelante cariño sin ser aún correspondido debido a la ignorancia del mismo sentimiento.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Lux.

- Saludarte, mañana saldré de Demacia y no quería quedarme con las… -la veía de cerca y no podía evitarlo- ganas de verte…

- Awww… gracias –le dio una palmada en el hombro y tomó asiento en su cama- es muy dulce de tu parte, ven –lo llamó.

- También quería decirte algo, ahora que las cosas con el príncipe no han estado bien, yo sólo… -no tenía el valor para confesarle lo que quería.

- Si, la verdad es que espero y se rinda pronto.

- "Estará… ¡disponible!" –pensó Ezreal de inmediato.

- ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Lux.

- Yo quería preguntarte si podemos… hablar de algo, quiero confesarte que yo…

De inmediato fue cortado por Lux, estaba atendiéndolo pero de alguna manera se cruzó la idea de que podría confiar en él, la razón de su desplante hacia el príncipe.

- Yo también –se acercó a él, lo miraba a los ojos.

El rubio se sonrojó y sintió el propio latir de su corazón sucumbir ante la dulzura de esta joven, ¿ella le diría lo que él quería oír? Ansiaba escucharla.

- He estado viendo a alguien más, con otros ojos, ya sabes, algo más que… amistad.

- Si, si, si… -quería dejarla continuar.

- Admito que al principio fue difícil y no se si él me vea de esa manera, sólo… hemos estado juntos en algunos momentos y no quiero dejar de verlo.

- Yo tampoco –contestó el rubio.

- ¿Eh? –Lux vio a Ezreal sin saber por qué había dicho eso- ¿sucede algo?

- ¿Hablas de mí? –preguntó Ezreal dudoso.

- No, claro que no –respondió la rubia- lo siento –se alejó al darse cuenta de su acción y de su proximidad- no quería que pensaras de esa manera, me refería a otra cosa –bajó la mirada.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó rápidamente Ezreal, tenía que saber.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para una sola grieta entre Jarvan y ella, ahora que existía la posibilidad y Lux rechazaba al príncipe, de alguna manera se dio valor para confesársele antes de partir en alguna otra misión. Estaba… pensaba… simplemente no entendía. Sólo deseaba saber, ¿quién? ¿Quién demonios se había interpuesto entre éste sentimiento que había durado tanto tiempo en salir a la luz?

- No puedo decírtelo –respondió la joven volteando a otro lado.

- No, no, no –comenzó molesto, Ezreal merecía saber- yo… he guardado éste sentimiento para ti y ahora que tengo una oportunidad me la niegas y no me dices si quiera por quién es que pierdo.

- Deberías irte –agregó ella.

- "No es posible" –pensó para sí, recordó la 'nota' para el comandante Darius, supuso o quiso pensar que era algo sin importancia, pero no, debía probar que no era así, DEBÍA- ¡es aquél noxiano! –gritó sin querer- "por favor, no pongas esa cara, no lo hagas" –pensaba mientras esperaba la reacción de su amiga a lo largo de ese par de segundos.

Y sí, ella reaccionó aterrorizada y temerosa por la confesión, había tenido razón, era Darius, aquel noxiano el que le había robado la atención a ésta delicada rubia, no podía creerlo, era… inentendible, ¿cómo podría procesar toda esta información?

- ¡NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE! –gritó ella mientras Ezreal se iba de la habitación consternado- por favor, somos amigos, no lo hagas…

Hace mucho que habían dejado de ser amigos, cuando él fijó su ojos en los de ella, su vida había dado un giro completo para ser parte de su existencia, aunque no pudiera acceder a su amor, al menos podría compartir su amistoso cariño pero ahora, con Jarvan casi fuera del mapa, resultaba que el ladrón del cariño de la rubia era ese maldito noxiano, era más de lo que podía entender, procesar, comprender.

Estaba quebrado, no por haber perdido a Lux de nuevo, sino por verla marchar hacia un destino, quizá cruel y despiadado al decaer sus encantos en un noxiano. Amar no es un delito, pero ella podía ser condenada por sus decisiones.

**Fin de Episodio 5**


	6. Mi Distante Amor

Saludos :D bueno, subo esto hoy porque estoy emocionada con algunas cosas del League Of Legends y porque simplemente mi otp me inspira constantemente. Ya incluso tengo un par de canciones que me generan ideas y más ideas. Son las canciones oficiales de este fanfic xD, no se, simplemente me recuerdan tanto a ciertos personajes, luego les dejaré los títulos para que si gustan las escuchen también.

Bueno, al punto, nuevo episodio y pronto un evento que, a los que gustan de la pareja como yo, les emocionará mucho -3-, lo siento... me frikeo mucho con ellos jajaja. Un saludo y que estén bien todos, gracias por los favoritos y comentarios al fanfic. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 6 – **Mi Distante Amor

* * *

Era un infierno ese día, incierta la verdad por salir y no tan indiferente a la reacción de los otros para con su secreto, Lux perdió la fe, había sido imprudente al soltar una verdad así delante de un amigo, no uno cualquiera, sino uno que padecía de un profundo odio hacia lo que ella recientemente amaba.

Preguntó por todos lados pero sólo sabía que Ezreal había marchado lejos, quizá para tomar una decisión y olvidarse de todo, ¿era culpable ella de no saber sus sentimientos? No, porque no hay culpa en la ignorancia.

- Hermana –saludó Garen a la rubia.

Se habían encontrado en plena calle, las personas cercanas a ellos pasaban tranquilos por su lado, la incómoda era Lux, que con la reciente confesión apenas podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos, bueno… eso era obvio, no podía verlo de por sí.

Se había enfrentado lado a lado, con Garen, a aquellos noxianos en su tiempo y ahora simplemente no era capaz de pensar en levantar la mano en contra de Darius, creería que quizá sería imposible pero no se conocía lo suficiente; Darius quizá fingiría una tosca batalla y caería fácilmente en sus trucos para hacer más plausible dejarla ir.

- ¿Sucede algo? –vio a todas partes, buscaba lo que su hermana trataba de ubicar con su mirada.

- No, nada –sonrió- Garen, yo… quería… ahm…

- Jajaja –le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió abiertamente- tranquila, se muy bien lo que querías, el príncipe Jarvan ha hablado mucho de ti, creí que no le interesabas en ese sentido pero parece ser que despertaste sus intenciones con tu delicada abstención hacia sus atenciones.

- Yo, ¿qué? –dijo atónica, ¿cómo qué le despertó las intenciones? Creía que era todo lo contrario.

- Sí, él incluso menciono en alguna ocasión que te veía con los mismos ojos con los que yo lo hacía, eso me entristeció porque anhelaba realmente tu felicidad, has estado mucho tiempo enamorada –dijo Garen enternecido compadeciéndose.

- Me gustaría que habláramos luego de eso, ahora mismo me encuentro ocupada en otro asunto.

- Entiendo, te veré en casa –le dio otra palmada mientras se alejaba entre la multitud de gente que pasaba.

No, no buscaba a Jarvan, le impresionaba que realmente él estuviera más atraído a ella de lo que pensó, deseaba el efecto contrario pero no podría ocuparse de ese asunto por el momento, su misión era encontrar a Ezreal, hablar con él, convencerlo de que no haga algo que puede destruirla, quizá… ahora sí, encontraría la forma de decir eso después, aunque sepa que es algo imposible que se acepte relación alguna con un noxiano como el que ella anhelaba.

Pero bueno, el hecho era que Darius tampoco sabía de sus sentimientos, así de claros nunca se los dijo y 'sentimientos' de hecho, necesitaba una definición de lo que era eso, aunque por naturaleza humana llegaba a inimaginables puntos a causa de ello, la prueba era el verse con Lux cada semana.

- Comandante –le llamó uno de sus hombres. Darius vio al mismo pensativo.

- ¿Uhm?

- Le preguntaba si podríamos llevar a cabo la misión pronto o tendríamos que esperar otra orden –le dijo.

- Tengo permiso de proceder como sea necesario, según informes hallaron al soplón de los demacianos ejecutado en la frontera del norte, así que creemos que si sitiamos la ciudad colindante, podremos dar con lo que él guardaba y con su asesino –aseguró Darius, se le había pasado el ánimo de pensar en otra cosa. Cuando de su trabajo se trataba, él estaba enfocado al 100%.

- Daré aviso a las tropas –dijo el soldado.

Desde hace algún tiempo las relaciones entre Noxus y Demacia han estado bastante tensas a pesar de la expresa carta de parcialidad entre ambas, con la Liga apoyando esa relativa 'paz' era difícil contener otro altercado aún más con las recientes trifulcas por invasión de propiedades neutrales, Demacia buscaba algo en el territorio enemigo hasta casi sobrepasar la línea donde la tierra de Darius brillaba, ¿qué era tan importante como para arriesgar un acuerdo tan delicado entre ellos? ¿Qué?

En algún punto pensó en preguntarle a la rubia pero creía que ella se ofendería, quizá porque dejaron sus convicciones fuera de discusión al estar juntos, al hablar, al encontrarse furtivamente para cosechar esta 'amistad'.

Pero descubrieron algo, unos papeles que los demacianos perdieron en una última incursión en la frontera noxiana, estaban algo quemados pero lograron descifrarlos, unos planos o dibujos de un extraño objeto, parecido a una daga de mango corto, casi sin importancia, pero si los demacianos la querían, obviamente guardaba un secreto.

Y así como él pensó marchó en una nueva travesía, antes de hacerlo había dado un pequeño viaje hacia su escondite para dejarle una nota a la rubia, no la vería y resentía eso, debajo de una roca, a la mitad de aquella cárcel hecha de piedra dejó la carta, con quizá… un poco de anhelo en ella y un 'hasta pronto' que a la rubia le sabría a desespero.

Pensó durante todo el camino en lo tonto que había sido, ¿quién era ella para que él le diera explicaciones? Frunció el ceño en silencio, ninguno de sus hombres se atrevería a preguntar la razón de su malestar. Al día llegaron hasta una población cercana donde encontrarían un hotel o residencia para aguardar hasta el día siguiente, ésta no era una marcha de ejército, sino de una cantidad moderada de hombres en su propia patria en una misión de reconocimiento e investigación.

El hotel no le daría a Darius la calma o tranquilidad que anhelaba así que le fue ofrecida la atención en uno de los baños termales más populares de aquel pueblo. Aceptó porque no estaba muy ansioso de pasar su noche en un hotel pensando en lo que dirá la rubia de su estúpida nota, se decía a sí mismo que no debió hacerle percibir que le importaba tanto.

Caminando hacia su destino pasó por varias tiendas, las cuales ya cerraban, las luces se veían tenues, absorbiendo su melancolía y un brillo le cambió el ánimo, era una joyería, se veía elegante, torciendo la mitad de su rostro hizo un gesto de desagrado pero se detuvo frente a ella, por alguna razón pensó en comprar algo.

- "No" –pensó dando un paso atrás- "Sí" – pensó otra vez con el pie a punto de entrar a la tienda.

Así luchó mentalmente por un momento hasta que una joven se apareció frente a él, la demostradora, se vio casi entre la espada y la pared, esa mujer lo convenció de entrar, se veía atontado, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, se sintió tonto y pronto quiso huir pero…

- ¿Busca algo para alguien especial?

Así de simple, al decirle esas palabras Darius volteó a ella y no pudo resistirlo más.

- Supongo –dijo serio.

La muchacha sonrió a la respuesta y de inmediato fue hacia su mostrador para sacar algunas joyas 'interesantes', sólo pensaba en vender y había visto en Darius a un potencial comprador.

- Nos llegaron cosas especiales, como por ejemplo… -dio una pausa y le enseñó un collar de diamantes.

El noxiano vio de cerca y negó con la cabeza, creía que era algo ostentoso y lo imaginó en, sí, ella, la rubia, se dijo a sí mismo que no la veía con algo tan ostentoso, era sencilla, quería algo que fuera como ella, valioso y al mismo tiempo sencillo a la vista pero hermoso al perpetuar la mirada.

- ¿No le gusta? Bien –lo puso a un lado- podría ofrecerle quizá esto –diferentes anillos con rubíes incrustados, Darius negó otra vez.

La joven buscó entre sus nuevas adquisiciones y rió levemente al encontrar lo que quizá podría ser el objeto adecuado para éste hombre con gustos reacios.

- Podría darle una mirada a esto –le enseñó una triada de pulseras, se veían valiosas y finas pero eran sencillas y delicadas así como Lux lo era- es oro blanco, rosa y amarillo, no tienen ninguna incrustación precisamente porque están destinadas a adornar sobriamente la mano de las doncellas aún solteras o a punto de comprometerse.

Eran bellas, bellas…

Pero Darius pensaba negarse y antes de decidir otra cosa ya estaba haciendo grabar las mismas.

- ¿Quiere algún mensaje en especial?

- No lo sé, ¿qué es lo usual? –preguntó ignorante en estos terrenos.

- Si la damisela en cuestión es bien amada por usted y quiere pretenderla, debería poner algo como "Te amaré por siempre".

- No… no es así –dijo Darius ausente, otra vez había dejado sus pensamientos fuera.

- ¿Es un amor imposible? –le dijo ella.

- No le interesa –respondió de inmediato pero se le ocurrió algo- tengo la frase, anótela.

- Claro –tomó un papel y un lápiz para hacer la justa inscripción.

…

- El costo no importa, uno de mis hombres vendrá mañana y lo recogerá, procure tenerlo listo para entonces –dijo Darius saliendo finalmente de la tienda.

La frase, lo que él quería que ella siempre supiera, lo sabría Lux, quería sorprenderla con un regalo por no haber estado con ella esa semana, se sintió culpable por dos segundos pero luego al hacer esa compra se le pasó, esperaba que la rubia aceptara su ausencia también.

Entre tanto los días pasaron calmados, Lux se mantuvo inquieta por la ausencia de su amigo hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarlo en uno de los parajes que él visitaría investigando. Una inmensa cueva bajo las aguas de río, había otros hombres trabajando allí y claro, Ezreal también estaba.

- ¡Hey! Amigo –llamó uno de sus compañeros- te buscan.

- ¿Qué? –volteó Ezreal a todas partes para ver quién era y se encontró con su amiga.

La misma no pudo verlo a los ojos pero aún así se acercó.

- Siento interrumpir así –dijo ella y Ezreal volteó la mirada de vuelta a la pared de donde sacaba muestras con un cincel y un martillo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el rubio.

- Quería… yo… hablar… supongo –Lux estaba corta, en todos los sentidos, no sabía que decirle a su mejor amigo.

- Sí vienes por tu secretito, no se lo diré a nadie –frunció el ceño- no quiero que te condenen.

- Vine por eso y por… -se acercó a él posando su mano sobre su hombro- nuestra amistad, eso no fue todo lo que se dijo esa noche, quiero hablar de eso.

- No lo entiendes. Tú eres… perfecta, amable, linda, dulce, cariñosa, brillas como el sol y tienes la calidad humana más grande de todas, no entiendo cómo es que tu corazón fue seducido por una bestia como él.

- Es algo irracional, sabes. Ocurrió cuando me perdí, de no ser por unir nuestras fuerzas jamás hubiéramos sobrevivido.

- No me… expliques, siento repulsión por cada cosa que dices de ése hombre.

- Lo que pasó fueron un montón de palabras, nos conectamos, como una melodía y eso me llevó a dejar mi sentir a su lado. Por otra parte, no sabía de tus sentimientos, lo lamento tanto –decía Lux apretando el hombro de Ezreal, el mismo había parado de trabajar con su cincel.

- ¿Nunca me viste más que como a un hermano?

- Te quiero y se que el sentimiento es mutuo pero esto es fraterno, no romántico y por eso siento mucho no haberlo sabido antes, hubiera querido aclararlo, no dejarte divagar. Eres importante para mí y no puedo hacer esto sin ti –se encogió con lágrimas rondando sus mejillas- ¿entiendes lo que yo siento?

- Me será difícil acostumbrarme pero puedo intentarlo, me refiero a… verte como a una hermana, no quiero perderte, pensé mucho en eso y la verdad es que he compartido tanto a tu lado que es difícil librarme de la responsabilidad de cuidarte –decía Ezreal- ya, para de llorar –sonrió levemente.

- Está bien –se limpió las lágrimas.

- Pero para estar seguros… ¿si hubieras roto con Jarvan hubiera sido el primero en la lista? –preguntó divertido.

- Tal vez, pero esos sentimientos deben cultivarse de no nacer con naturalidad jajaja…

Rieron por momentos y luego se enseriaron al hablar de otras cosas, sus sentimientos hacia Jarvan, hacia Darius, hacia sí misma.

- El príncipe es algo impositivo, si me lo preguntas –dijo Ezreal.

Se sentaron en un rincón para seguir la charla.

- Creí que el príncipe Jarvan era lo que quería pero conocer a Darius… cambió mi modo de verlo todo, el mundo, mi vida.

- Supongo que no quiere dejarte ir porque vio que no hay mujer como tú en todo el reino, con tu gracia, fuerza y voluntad. Además es obstinado con los retos.

- No soy un juego a ganar, debería entenderlo. Es irrespetuoso de su parte quererme cuando yo ya no estoy interesada –decía Lux algo ofendida.

- Quizás deberías decírselo –señaló Ezreal.

- Temo que no sea bien recibida, además… busco el momento adecuado, si lo hago así, como si nada… el reino entero me verá como una engreída, rechazando al príncipe haré que se pregunten la razón, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, mi familia no soportaría el rechazo social –bajó la mirada y juntó sus manos.

- Bueno, lograrás que el príncipe se empeñe aún más con esta actitud que has tomado. Se sincera, él te entenderá, lo se, es un hombre justo al igual que su padre.

- Tal vez tienes razón –dijo Lux poniéndose de pie- hablaré con él –se alegró por un momento.

Pero las cosas no marcharon como esperaba, el príncipe había salido a una incursión con tropas hacia otras tierras y volvería en un par de semanas, su voluntad para aclarar éste asunto del futuro 'compromiso' estaba enfriándose al igual que su fuerza para aclararle su negativa.

Y lo peor fue el decaimiento del Rey, ella fue a visitarlo en ocasiones en representación de su familia, Jarvan III era un hombre feliz y animoso, la doncella era agradable y gustaba de su presencia, quizá también por influencia de su hijo que mencionó compromiso con ella.

- Pasa hija –dijo el Rey, se había sentado en un amoblado banquillo que daba hacia su fuente favorita en el jardín del palacio.

- Me honra, mi rey –hizo una reverencia.

- Jajaja has venido seguido, ¿hay alguna razón? –preguntó suavemente Jarvan III.

- Muchas cosas, le veo como un padre y la verdad estoy preocupada por su salud, mi Rey –dijo ella dulcemente sentándose a su lado, no muy cerca.

- Tienes el cándido amor de una niña y la dulzura de una doncella, me alegra mucho que mi hijo haya fijado sus ojos en ti, siento agrado de que él vaya a pasar su vida a tu lado –le dijo y Lux se retrajo de inmediato sin que él lo notase.

- "No puedo decirle la verdad" –pensó temerosa de lastimar el corazón de éste amable anciano al que había visto como su padre desde siempre- ah…

- ¿Qué pasa, hija? Te has quedado sin palabras, desearía poder hacer más por ti y mi hijo, él es muy visceral en ocasiones pero sabes mejor que yo que tus cuidados podrán hacerlo el Rey que todos necesitan.

- ¡No se si él sea para mí! –dijo en un golpe de nerviosismo, cerró sus ojos e intentó no ver a su lado. Se sentía incómoda con cada palabra.

- Jajaja –rió- soy tu Rey, pero no te juzgo como tal ahora, no sientas que eres menos que yo ni mi hijo, eres valiosa para nosotros y la mujer que Demacia necesita con fortaleza, mírate… tienes la viva imagen de una reina de Demacia en ti, se fuerte hija, no temas decir lo que piensas –se puso de pie- nunca… -terminó y se fue de allí caminando calmado y dejándola con sus pensamientos revueltos.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Pero luego todo obtuvo sentido, al estar a una distancia moderada el rey cayó al piso desmayado, los sirvientes así como Lux fueron en su auxilio. Lo llevaron a sus habitaciones y esperaron al médico, la rubia trató de usar sus débiles poderes curativos en él pero no logró más que una recuperación breve. Jarvan III tenía un derrame cerebral y ni los mejores magos curativos podrían curar todos los vasos sanguíneos reventados en su cerebro a tiempo, los mismos se destruían sin que nadie pueda hacer nada al respecto. La enfermedad había pegado fuerte en esta ocasión.

El príncipe llegó a escena un par de días después encontrando a Lux al pie de la cama de su padre, el mismo dejó caer su armadura para ponerse al otro lado de la cama, agachó la mirada esperando un milagro, pero el Rey no recuperó la consciencia.

- ¿Qué debería hacer? –se preguntó a sí mismo Jarvan, estaba desolado.

- Tranquilo –susurró Lux, había ido a su lado y tomó su mano para inspirarle tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué te dijo? No estuve con él y me arrepiento pero… ¿qué te dijo? –preguntó Jarvan con desesperación.

- Tu padre pensaba que eras un caballero lleno de fortaleza, digno de regir el reino –sonrió levemente apretando la mano del príncipe, el mismo se agachó y le besó la mano.

- Gracias por estar con él y conmigo en estos momentos.

Ambos se mantuvieron junto a la cama del Rey hasta que no resistió más y falleció. Lux recibió un golpe en su vida, había perdido al hombre que veía como a un padre desde que ella era una niña, y también ahora había quedado en soledad aquel niño que solía molestarla con una rama por espada, ya siendo un adulto. Indispuesto, deprimido e intranquilo, Jarvan se vistió de luto.

Sin importar ello el poder del reino cayó en sus manos, Rey de Demacia en semejante situación, le consternaba llevar a cabo su mandato, sentía que no podría dar la talla que su padre dio y lo peor era que su mano sostenía la mano de la mujer que él estaba dispuesto a amar pero que ella no lo quería.

Lux miró la realidad por un momento y se vio junto al príncipe de la mano, quería soltarlo pero él estaba… él necesitaba… ella no podía –negó con la cabeza levemente-, no era momento de entregarse a sus deseos personales. No lo amaba y eso le dolió, éste buen hombre, decaído, necesitado y con un reinado en sus hombros tras una trágica pérdida no era quien quería ella consolar, amar, cuidar y respetar hasta el último de sus días.

Se dio cuenta y dolió, porque la realidad es un embustero dolor en el presente y porque… su corazón latía a la distancia en Noxus, con aquel salvaje hombre que quizá jamás sepa la profundidad de sus sentimientos, el hombre al que jamás podrá entregarse, el hombre que a la distancia y sin saberlo ella, la amaba.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 06**


	7. Primer Paso

Actualizando :) yay, bueno... resumiendo el episodio estará interesante, muuuuuy interesante, así que lean con paciencia, entiendan los detalles y si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarme un mensaje.

No olviden pasar por mi galería de DeviantArt (dirección en mi perfil), tengo una sorpresa por ahí, al fin subí un dibujo de mi primer OC del juego League of Legends, en realidad son dos OC pero supongo que el primero tendrá más importancia jujuju~ pero cuidado, si no les gustan los spoilers esperen al siguiente episodio para pasar por mi galería y deleitarse con mi OC (que guapo-guapo sí es).

Un saludo y gracias por todos sus geniales comentarios, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo cada día.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 7 – **Primer Paso

* * *

Consecuencias, inimaginables consecuencias, está sometida al deber y no puede dar un paso atrás sin que la multitud la vea. Lux pretende cubrir su rostro y huir pero no puede, es la ceremonia del 3er día de la muerte del rey. Todos asisten sin excepción.

El cortejo fúnebre está ahí, todo oscuro, el velo que cubre su rostro la hace menos vista al estar entre otras mujeres que guardan el luto pero si da un paso atrás, está Jarvan, el mismo le sostiene la mano, espera que ella le de fuerzas para continuar mientras Lux sólo quiere escapar de la incomodidad de un momento que no pidió. No iba a ser insensible y alejarse cortamentemente, prefería la cortesía.

- Disculpe –hizo un amague de quite, Jarvan apretó su mano un poco más.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó.

- No, sólo necesito traer algo.

- Dígame, enviaré a un sirviente por ello –dijo impositivo el príncipe.

- No, debo hacerlo yo. Regresaré –dijo y se soltó casi luchando.

Jarvan vio como se alejaba entre la multitud su doncella, aún con un velo negro era una luz que todos podían notar a través de las tristes cortinas reales, ¿qué estaba pasando con él? Se había prometido no dejarse llevar por su sentir y actuar como le pide su título, cumplir con la palabra de su familia al desposar a la doncella Crownguard por deber real más que por interés profundo.

Siempre vio a la rubia como una compañera, amiga quizá mas no como algo fuera de ello. Su deseo había muerto al igual que sus emociones, algo en él estaba quebrado, no entendía la razón pero no podía sentir, todo era tan frío y lo que expresaba era lo aprendido como príncipe, galantería, amabilidad, cortesía, eran cosas que dominaba al ser de la realeza y en algún momento las disfrutó pero todo cambió cuando su humanidad estuvo a punto de perecer debido a sus debilidades ante un tirano, un demonio, un noxiano.

Después de ello se tomó mucho tiempo para recuperar algo de lo que había quedado pero no había nada, salvo… lo aprendido en su juventud como formalidad de un príncipe, salvo… eso.

Pero Lux le hizo sentir que debía ganarse algunas cosas y no darlas por sentado, no quería desperdiciar sus años de vida en el reconocimiento de su yo interior, quería aprender en la marcha y lo estaba haciendo, a pesar de que Lux le despertó sus buenas intenciones desde un principio, ahora había un sentimiento brotando en su interior, un deseo, una ambición, que ésta mujer se convirtiera en su otra mitad. Si alguien podía provocarle los mejores sentimientos, era ella, ella podía ser… Reina, era digna.

…

- ¡Oh no! –decía en voz alta casi ahogada- llegaré tarde, no podré… -se encogió de hombros y cayó a su esponjosa cama mientras cubría su rostro- necesito decirle a Darius todo… -el aliento se le iba a cada palabra.

Y luego la decepción la llenó, el desagrado, el desprecio por sí misma, ¿qué hacía viéndose con ese hombre? Tarde pero le había llegado la noción de sus 'crímenes' en ese momento. Suspiró.

Como siempre acalló su consciencia con su deseo propio de felicidad inmadura, pero en serio, ¿qué la llevaba a verse con ese hombre? ¿Lo veía como un padre?¿La veía como una hija? ¿Era el deseo sexual o fraternal? Bueno, él ya la había tocado… como un hombre toca a una mujer y no como un médico tocaría a un paciente, es decir con indiferencia, ¿qué había sentido? Se preguntó con un bolsón de viaje en manos y el camino hacia su grieta frente a ella.

- ¿Me gustó? –susurró.

Se detuvo un momento y tocó ella misma su pecho, estaba temerosa, no sintió nada, quizá sólo fue el momento, el miedo y Darius, por supuesto.

Bajó de prisa la pendiente hasta llegar a la grieta, estaba oscura, lo poco que se iluminaba denotaba más crecimiento floral dentro, caminó entre un césped cuidado por la naturaleza y a la mitad de ese lugar una roca con algo blanco resaltando, ¿qué era? Se preguntó, se agachó y debajo de la roca se encontró con una nota, al verla sonrió pero al abrirla y leerla cambió su expresión.

"_Un asunto que resolver urgente, dos semanas lejos._

_D."_

Su rostro se agitó entristecido por la falta de Darius pero intentó aliviar su ansia, no podía… tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, necesitaba del cálido hombro de Darius para dejar sus penas en él mientras era rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. El Rey… estaba muerto, su innata alegría se borró por el dolor de encontrarse sin el comprensivo y sabio oído del Rey. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido una oportunidad le habría dado algún consejo.

Ahora tenía a Jarvan IV pero él no era su padre, a pesar de que ella se lo había dicho, no era y no daba la talla de la sabiduría del anciano Rey. Quizá sólo le hacía falta experiencia.

En la distancia Darius recibió la noticia del Rey demaciano caído, su alegría por ver Demacia debilitada fue opacada por la idea de que Lux podría estar entristecida también, no sabía la razón pero lo presintió o tal vez sólo eran suposiciones suyas.

- Señor, no encontramos rastro de nadie.

Llegaron a cruzar los límites de lo conocido hasta encontrar poblaciones apartadas de Noxus donde se les había dado el informe de que se vieron sospechosos hombres circular, ¿qué buscaría esa gente? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

En aquella lejanía sólo había una pequeña casa en ruinas pero parecía haber sido habitada un tiempo por aquellos intrusos, no creía que fueran demacianos, no era su forma de actuar, además sus espías hubieran sabido del asunto. Y la gente de la zona, entre campesinos y soldados vigilantes, hubieran notado el uniforme enemigo de inmediato.

Salieron de esa casucha que investigaban para seguir su búsqueda mientras su comandante perdía la noción del tiempo viendo hacia el horizonte, quería saber cuál podría ser el siguiente movimiento de estos misteriosos civiles en Noxus.

…

- ¿Algún problema? –preguntó uno de los compinches, precisamente el que Darius buscaba, estaba escondido en la maleza a una distancia prudente de aquella casucha.

- No lo sé –su compañero se quedó viendo hacia Darius a la distancia.

- No seas idiota, vámonos de una vez –se retiró de ahí siendo acompañado por su camarada pelirrojo al instante.

Pero para cuando alguien revisó la zona ya nadie estaba, sin duda era un misterio que no se revelaría pronto pero cuando sucediera quizá cambie la vida de quienes estén involucrados en estos crímenes e invasiones.

Los días pasaron, entre búsqueda y persecución, entre luto y depresión, ambos pueblos pendientes del resultado, como Jarvan IV había heredado responsabilidades se vio en la penosa tarea de preparar su coronación, no lo deseaba pero era necesario, debía ser presentado ante su rival, Noxus, un líder fuerte y preparado pronto, su tierra no debía dejar que la ausencia de poder los presionara.

Lux, por su parte, decaída e intentando dominar sus emociones para no dejar que otros siguieran su ejemplo practicaba una sonrisa a diario, estando sola pensaba un poco en las cosas que había hecho, lo que sucedió últimamente y las misiones que aún quedaban pendientes.

Se sentía un poco mal por ocultarle algo a Darius, pero a pesar de todo… ésta era información que él no debía conocer, no porque no debiera sino porque su obligación con Noxus haría que se divulgara la información.

Un arma, una extraña arma había sido encontrada en lo inhóspito de Demacia, habiendo sólo habladurías de un par de testigos se dieron a la tarea de investigar pero cuando estuvieron a punto de dar con ella, desapareció, llevándose consigo las vidas de aquellos que habían presenciado su poder.

Dos inocentes que fueron ejecutados y todo por un arma, sabían que no eran los noxianos por su manera de actuar, muy aparte de todo, sería muy estúpido que sus espían permanecieran en actividad latente sabiendo de la existencia del arma, ellos estaban en la ignorancia. Claro, ella no vio el poder de aquel objeto pero vio lo que había causado, en las víctimas, calcinadas, desmembradas, ni un solo rastro de sangre, si esa era su obra, entonces… ¡Demacia debía protegerse! Al igual que a sus inocentes en ella.

Noxus haría un uso inadecuado del arma, quizá investigaría y crearía más. Pero aún así era… inentendible lo que estaba sucedido, ¿qué era esa arma? ¿Quién era el asesino? Estaba segura de que quien fuera sólo deseaba destruir toda prueba a su paso, pero lo irónico era que todos estaban tras este asunto, incluso… gente como Viktor y por su parte Jayce también, aunque no estaba en conjunción con Demacia.

Todo era tan complicado…

Se tomó la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, quería despejarse ahora, ya no pensar más en armas de destrucción masiva perdidas con un asesino-ejecutor misterioso rondando ambas ciudades.

¿Y si… -abrió los ojos perturbada- …ese personaje le hacía daño a Darius o a su hermano? Oh no… no lo soportaría, era peor si dañaban a Darius, ¿cómo no podría expresar lo que siente sin explotar por dentro? Lo peor era guardar lo que sentía por aquel noxiano, si sucediera algo con su hermano, al menos tendría derecho a llorar, suplicar, vivir el duelo y finalmente la aceptación pero si Darius sufría algún daño, ¿qué derecho tendría a llorarle? ¿Qué derecho habría en vivir su duelo? Demacia sin duda le echaría en cara su traición, la abofetearía con la realidad para finalmente humillarla en la soledad.

- ¿Puedo acompañarla? –preguntó una voz tras ella.

- Jarvan… -susurró al ver al príncipe- quiero decir, me honra, Rey mío, con su presencia.

- No me llames así –le dio un apretón en el hombro y buscó un lugar para sentarse.

El jardín era enorme y aunque de naturaleza abundaba no había muchos lugares donde alguien tan noble como el mismísimo Rey pudiera sentarse, a menos que estuvieran cerca de su hogar. Jarvan y Lux decidieron sentarse en el crecido césped del jardín de los Crownguard. La rubia, nerviosa aún por sus pecaminosos pensamientos no paraba de querer huir.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó ella.

- Comienzo a entender a mi padre –suspiró fijando su mirada al cielo- pero aún así no tengo su toque a la hora de tratar con los demás. Quisiera entender cómo lo hacía.

- Lo aprenderá, no se presione.

- No lo hago pero preferiría seguir en el campo de batalla a demorarme usando una corona.

- Estoy segura de que es así –no tomó mucha atención y decidió cuidar el nerviosismo que guardaba.

- ¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó él.

- No, no, estoy bien –agregó ella y sintió la mano de Jarvan sobre la suya, vio hacia él aterrada- ¿q-qué hace? –preguntó.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –Jarvan parecía pensativo-. Es distante conmigo y no logro entender lo que hice para merecerlo.

- Son… situaciones –apartó su mano de inmediato- disculpe que lo deje ahora, está usted en su casa, recordé que tengo deberes que resolver.

Se fue de ahí, no, huyó de Jarvan, no podría hacerlo siempre pero necesitaba esta vez tener un momento a solas, corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró en la misma, las cortinas cubrían su habitación de la luz, por lo mismo fue hacia su cama y se metió en ella, tenía la respiración agitaba, nerviosa, eso había sido… tan… no lo sabía, simplemente estaba abrumada por las intenciones de su príncipe.

Sólo debía esperar un día más para poder encontrar fuerzas en los brazos de quién debería huir. Darius por lo mismo había vuelto un día antes, su grupo de reconocimiento y búsqueda no había encontrado al intruso o intrusos, de igual forma no iba a quedarse a dar vueltas, mandaría a otro grupo de reconocimiento y él estaría libre para poder, finalmente, después de dos hartantes semanas ver el único rayo de luz en su vida.

Esperaba ansioso el día, había preparado el regalo que encargó, sin duda era extraño, se sentía… estúpido, sí, fuera de sí y sin duda no era el Darius que conocían. Aunque claro, sus soldados se lo recordaron, comprando un regalo como ellos suelen hacerlo, regresar con algo valioso para las mujeres amadas y amantes tal vez, pero el noxiano sólo se debía a una aunque no lo supiera su demaciana, era ella.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? –preguntó Draven.

Comían en el salón principal, usualmente lo hacían en silencio y después Draven se retiraba a hacer lo que mejor hace, gala de sus dotes de potente guerrero, pero ahora había escuchado algo como "el comandante tiene una amante o novia" de algunos de los soldados de la división de su hermano, quería no alarmarse pero el rumor se hacía más grande y si se dispersaba en Noxus podrían preguntarse quién era.

- No tengo hambre –añadió aún jugando con la comida en su plato.

- No me refería a eso, hermano.

- ¿Entonces? –soltó su tenedor.

- Que debes mantener tus relaciones en secreto, maldición, siento que yo soy el hermano responsable ahora –se rió por lo bajo, Draven sólo se divertía por la ironía.

- Compré algo, ¿no haces lo mismo? Tus críticas me enferman –agregó Darius, no le quitaba la vista a su hermano.

- Estás obligándome a cruzar la línea, bro –agregó molesto.

- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarla? Si lo hicieras… -advertía pero fue interrumpido.

- Soy tu hermano, no tu enemigo, en todo caso… no estaría mal ponerle las manos encima, dudo que vuelvas a desear a tocarla después de saber que gozó estar conmigo –los puños de Darius se formaron y empezaron a rechinar por la fuerza con la que eran apretados- o cualquiera –su hermano golpeó la mesa acallando de inmediato todo tipo de conversación entre ellos.

- Suficiente –dijo terminante el noxiano mayor- vete de aquí, no quiero verte lo que reste del mes.

- Tu casa, tus reglas, bro –dijo animado Draven, dejó delicadamente su comida y fingiendo modales se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes una fingida reverencia- "todo sea por la recuperación de tu cordura" –pensó saliendo de ahí, ¿pero qué quiso decir? Había algo misterioso en el tono lúgubre de pensamiento que tuvo.

Nada más que un eco resonó en su hogar, estaba solo… a pesar de todo nunca visualizó esto así. Quizá esperó alguna vez unirse en matrimonio con una mujer de su misma condición como Katarina pero en ese momento veía imposible si quiera el estar con cualquier otra, no era fidelidad, era… respeto por lo que sentía, le era imposible cambiar lo que él quería por algo que no. Terquedad quizá.

Daría todo por volver a ser el de antes, pasar de mujer en mujer, ignorar suplicas, estar pendiente 100% de su tropa, poner en alto la fuerza de Noxus por sobre todos los demás, cosas… rutinarias y no mecerse entre la mesura y la falta de salvajismo a causa de su sobrecalentada cabeza.

¿Podría si quiera buscar algo casual? No, pensaría en todo momento en lo despreciable que era mostrarse débil ante necesidades corporales… naturales.

Se movió con calma hacia su habitación para acostarse, preparando lo que diría al día siguiente, vería a Lux, finalmente, ¿sería capaz de decirle algo de esto? Uhm… no, quizá no, ella era tan diferente que quizá se alejaría, diría que está loco y lo abandonaría en un sinfín de cuestiones alrededor de esta fantasía que creó a partir de las provocaciones de la demaciana.

Sí, llegó a la conclusión, ella era la culpable de todo, alimentando sus ilusiones, deseos, esperanzas con aquellas malditas miradas provocadoras, fingiendo inocencia, prudencia, dulzura y sobretodo correspondencia, lo estaba engañando…

Después de pensar por momentos en un millón de posibilidades negativas cayó presa del sueño, descansó pero sólo porque se había cansado de pensar, no era la primera vez pero ahora estaba muy resuelto a averiguar cuan… cuan correspondiente podía ser ella con sus gestos, ¡iba a dar el primer paso!

Lo único bueno de Darius es que estaba tan resuelto a averiguar cuán engañado estaba con Lux que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en los nervios que podría darle embarcarse en algo... que quizá no tenga futuro, algo que podría marcarlo.

Pero la mañana llegó y no le dio más tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó sus cosas y lo preparó todo para encontrarse con ella, ni si quiera el sol había tocado con su luz suelo noxiano y él recorría la ciudad hasta el camino que lo llevaría a la grieta donde Lux lo esperaba.

Lux despertó más tarde y quitando las ropas de luto, buscó algo más neutral, luego una mochila, una canasta, algo de comida y un libro, quién sabe si Darius llegaba tan cansado que sólo dormirían lado a lado, ella le leería algo y también descansaría.

Al salir no se topó con ningún obstáculo, temía que su hermano la viera, al menos él no la vigilaba constantemente pero si supiera lo haría, no paraba de asustarse cuando escuchaba el rechinar de una puerta abrirse.

El pelinegro, que había llegado temprano a la grieta se sentó en el piso a esperar que llegase su compañía, con sus manos recorrió el lugar donde se había sentado, la hierba creció y claro… su nota parecía haber desaparecido, vio la roca que puso, estaba fuera de lugar.

- ¿Hola? –preguntó alguien desde arriba, vio hacia el interior de la grieta y notó unos penetrantes ojos viéndola, le sonrió animadamente y bajó hasta encontrarse con él, Darius no había notado la rapidez de su respuesta pero tan pronto la vio descender fue hasta ella, sin pensarlo extendió sus manos y la tomó por la cintura, mientras Lux rodeaba el cuello del pelinegro al contacto inmediato. Sus cuerpos se unieron en un inesperado abrazo.

- ¿Por qué tardaste? –preguntó él.

- Yo… me dormí, estuve algo ocupada –dijo la rubia dejándose al abrazo de este.

Darius la apartó de él para verla bien, tenía el rostro diferente y su ropa era de tonalidad ceniza, demasiado opaca para ella, no la hacía lucir mas que triste.

- Has llorado –dijo Darius y le acarició el rostro.

Ambos eran unos tontos, preguntándose qué era lo que sentían, dudando del cariño mutuo que obviamente se tenían y de inmediato expresándolo sin si quiera notarlo.

- Fue una semana difícil –respondió Lux.

- Bien, necesito que veas algo.

La soltó con suavidad mientras buscaba entre las cosas que trajo el regalo que preparó, no tenía una envoltura, sólo la caja, la tomó y antes de que Lux la viera aspiró un poco de aire.

- ¿Qué es? –dijo alegre mientras Darius le entregaba secamente el regalo, estaba tan mecánico que no sabía cómo hacer algo como esto, no tenía experiencia.

- Siempre me lo preguntas. Ve tú misma –añadió viendo con felicidad cómo la pequeña demaciana abría la caja seguida de una expresión de emoción en su rostro.

- Es… ¡oh no! Hermoso –dijo mientras se probaba la pulsera pero luego se la sacó para poder verla mejor y leyó el grabado, su expresión dejó de ser de emoción para sentimentalizarse.

"_Aquí o allá, el sentimiento será el mismo, lo importante es el 'nosotros' y el 'por siempre' en nuestro corazón"_

Darius acercó su rostro para leer, no… no era el mensaje que él le había dictado a la muchacha, al menos era mejor que "De Darius, no lo pierdas", en realidad… era mejor así pero le hacía ver más ridículo de lo que había pensado, quería que fuera un regalo sin importancia, algo casual y… se había convertido en una enorme masa de emociones.

- ¿En verdad piensas esto? –dijo Lux.

- N-Si –era lo que pensaba… en cierto punto pero no lo que había mandado a escribir, al final dejó de importarle y aceptó ello.

- Gracias –dijo Lux volviendo a probarse la pulsera.

- "El primer paso" –pensó Darius y se paralizó frente a ella con mirada seria, la usual.

- No había visto nada así en ninguna tienda de Demacia –decía sin verlo aún, se asustaría, estaba demasiado quieto.

- "El primer paso, ¡vamos! No seas idiota, da el primer paso" –se animó a sí mismo Darius.

- Lo tendré siempre conmigo, es… un gesto muy amable de tu parte, yo… -se detuvo al ver a Darius darle la espalda y apartarse.

- Debería irme –añadió él, tomó sus cosas y caminó con lentitud a la salida.

- ¿Hice algo malo? –preguntó asustada la rubia.

- Vete a casa, demaciana –dijo sin verla a la cara.

- Es-Espera –corrió hacia él para detenerlo tomándolo del brazo, él volteó a ella, parecía molesta, su ceño fruncido era gracioso, como si nunca hubiera mostrado esa expresión- ¿por qué te vas? Me acabas de dar un regalo y simplemente escapas, ¿qué pasa? Al menos dime lo que hice mal.

El noxiano la vio fijamente esperando encontrar las palabras para apartarse de lo que haría pero también quería demostrarle que no era un cobarde, Lux no dijo eso en ningún momento pero lo estaba implicando, eso no le gustó nada, era ridículo que él estuviera huyendo de ella. Tan ridículo que podría ser verdad.

- ¿Recuerdas mi respuesta a tu primer mensaje? –preguntó él.

- Sí.

- Pues si me detienes otra vez no te aseguro que vaya a contenerme, suéltame ahora –quitó la mano de Lux y volvió a la marcha de salir de allí.

- Ya basta –lo alcanzó otra vez y lo volteó a la fuerza hacia ella, Darius evitó su mirada fijando su vista al cielo.

- ¡Tú lo buscaste! –volvió la mirada a ella.

Tomó su cuello con una mano y la dirigió hacia una pared, tenía una expresión asesina en su rostro, sus ojos negros como la noche parecían estar poseídos por la maldad, por un momento la rubia aceleró su respiración esperando lo peor.

- Esto es lo que soy, ¿es eso lo que quieres? Acabaré… contigo… -apretaba más a cada momento hasta que cerró los ojos, después de parecer poseído por la maldad empezó a sufrir, se le notaba, cerró sus ojos para evitar ese 'dolor' pero ni si quiera así evadió la realidad- "el primer paso" –soltó su cuello, Lux ni si quiera había peleado por liberarse, no la dañaba, sólo la apretaba ligeramente pero estaba nerviosa y asustada.

No podía hacerle más, a menos que… no pudiera contenerse y sellara esta salvaje acción con un beso.

Se inclinó hacia ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, los labios de Lux lucieron tentadores para lo que Darius quería hacer y entonces acercó su boca a la de la rubia, iba a tomar un solo beso, quería ser un ladrón… un criminal, un despiadado hombre pero no estaba dando más que el primer paso.

En cambio ella estaba sintiendo la rudeza de este hombre resbalar en ella, aquellos labios sin cuidado, algo rasposos, no tan húmedos… inesperadamente le dieron la sensación de calidez, dulzura, él conocía su naturaleza, estaba actuando tan delicadamente que no se daba cuenta, la besaba como si tocara una rosa con los labios o como si tratara de no romperla porque es de cristal.

No se había animado a ser más atrevido y meter su lengua en su boca a menos que ella lo deseara, claro, era respetuoso, era… intenso, el primer beso… el primero… las manos de Lux descansaron sobre el pecho de éste hombre sintiendo el agitando golpetear de su potente corazón mientras él recorría su cuello con las suyas, la respuesta no fue automática, pero a los pocos segundos de juntos sus labios ambos cerraron los ojos. Poco a poco Lux fue abriendo su boca y dejando así que el sencillo y dulce beso fuera un poco más apasionado, sus lenguas apenas y se rozaron pero sus labios no paraban de moverse al vaivén de una melodía; lo que fue un par de minutos, se convirtió en un jugueteó luego, ella entonces tomó camino libre y pasó de besarlo a él a besar su mejilla, pasando por su cicatriz, mientras él hacía lo mismo rozándole su cuello. La respiración cálida del noxiano la estremecía.

- Darius… -susurró Lux suavemente.

- Perdóname –dijo de inmediato abriendo sus ojos.

No la soltaba, no estaba realmente arrepentido, sólo se lo decía porque temía haber actuado mal.

- Está bien –respondió ella sin abrir sus ojos aún, guiándose solamente por sus labios al recorrer la mejilla de Darius volviendo luego a su boca para separarse y mirarlo detenidamente luego de éste "primer paso".

- ¿Qué? –dijo él por lo bajo.

- Nada –sonrió feliz- nada…

Fue nuevamente hacia él esperando otro beso suyo, no quería que el primero fuera el último, no quería dejar de sentirlo, no quería que él… dejara de estremecerla, lo quería todo y por primera vez después de varias semanas se sintió emocionada por ser la misma de antes, tan sólo ser tocada por él le había devuelto la ilusión de vivir y aunque no pudiera decírselo aún, lo amaba, inexplicablemente, lo amaba por ello.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 7**


	8. Viajeros del Futuro

He pensado y repensado mucho, editado, etc., éste episodio más veces de las que he hecho con cualquier episodio. Simplemente quería que quedara bien. En todo caso me agrada el resultado. En fin, traten de entender porque la narración es complicada en algunas partes. Cuando lleguen casi a la última parte pueden pasar por éste link - ** : / / f a v . me / d60hn5a** (quiten los espacios y ya). Podrán ver el... aspecto de los nuevos personajes.

En fin, disfruten del episodio y hasta otra ocasión.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 8 – **Los Viajeros del Futuro

* * *

Luego del primer beso todo había cambiado, ahora muchas de sus intenciones eran claras, aunque Darius no le dijera nada le demostraba un extraño amor que sólo Lux podía entender. No perdía oportunidad de abrazarla y le costaba separarse, antes de partir nuevamente, ella a Demacia y él a Noxus, les fue incluso difícil decirse 'hasta pronto'.

Pero lo hicieron, el deber era fuerte, incluso podría comparársele al de su voluntad para estar juntos pero… lo que los ayudaba a darse la espalda y tomar caminos separados era la esperanza.

Un "nos volveremos a ver" les llenaba de fuerzas, les animaba a no voltear otra vez, era ridículo pensar que en el pasado se llegaron a despreciar sin razón alguna, luego se temieron el uno al otro y ahora un cariño nació entre ellos para no morir fácilmente en las garras del odio entre ambas naciones que en ellos fue cultivado desde una edad temprana.

Incluso en su exterior quiso demostrar siempre su fortaleza, decaída por la ausencia de su hermano, poseída por la constante presión de destacarse, ser meramente una pieza para el reino… sólo eso, su padre se encargó perfectamente de darle a entender la situación desde niña. Nunca le molestó… porque no veía necesidad de contrariar los designios de su existencia.

Lux suspiró, no sólo su mano estaba dada al príncipe Jarvan IV cuando quisiera sino que su vida misma estaba dedicada a Demacia, era un honor y casarse con el príncipe no era un martirio, ella lo deseaba pero ahora… simplemente ahora todo estaba mal.

Siendo tan inteligente no podía encontrar la respuesta, ¿cómo poder disfrutar de éste amor? ¿Cómo… sobrellevar un matrimonio arreglado ahora? No se haría mal sólo a ella sino también a él, Jarvan… él era bueno, no se merecía nada malo en la vida, al menos no de parte suya.

Agitó su cabeza pero ni así pudo dispersarse, ya llevaba medio camino cuando se encontró con algo curioso, una revuelta, tal vez. Se escondió hasta evaluar la situación correctamente.

Pero su corazón saltó de susto al encontrarse, no en medio de una revuelta cualquiera, sino de un ataque protagonizado por Viktor. Había visto su ficha de información, calificado como peligroso, criminal, psicópata y sobretodo… asesino.

Sus dientes rechinaron levemente, prefirió dar la vuelta y rodear o encontrar algún lugar. No podía enfrentarse a ellos, ¿qué explicación daría de estar lejos de su patria? ¿Un paseo? Estúpida respuesta, el camino a Demacia estaba alejado de éste.

Pero de tanto pensar, algo en ella le incitó a pelear, la gente de éste científico había atrapado a unos muchachos, jóvenes que estaban siendo golpeados; ni si quiera podía ver sus rostros desde allí.

Así que con calma y sigilo siguió al grupo de criminales, su caravana llevaba las celdas de esos muchachos a cuestas, haladas por caballos. Si bien volver a Demacia era su prioridad, también lo era salvar inocentes. La noche llegaba lentamente, estaba nerviosa, no podía esperar más y se lanzó a tratar de rescatarlos.

Se detuvo, había movimiento, gente quizá y pronto vio a un par de secuaces de Viktor sacar a uno de los muchachos fuera de la jaula para llevarlo a fuerzas hasta la tienda principal.

No había otra palabra para describir lo que sucedería mas que 'TORTURA', ¿sabrían algo estos? ¿Desertores quizá?

Desde un rincón apartado de la tienda, Lux pudo observar que ataban al muchacho, que aún tenía cubierto el rostro. Como era de esperarse, Viktor entró en escena, golpeó al muchacho con su bastón, tan fuerte que pudo escuchar el resonar de sus huesos, eso la conmovió pero aún no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó el científico.

- Ya lo tienes, bastardo –agregó el encapuchado, fue golpeado otra vez.

- ¡Esto no es lo que quiero! –dijo tan fuerte que sonó a grito, Viktor estaba molesto, arrojó a un bastón con bordes cristalinos al piso.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó otra vez.

- ¡Es eso! –respondió, no temeroso sino molesto, pero fue golpeado otra vez.

- Volveré mañana, si no recuerdas lo que te pedí, probablemente no sea tan benévolo como hoy.

- Yo tampoco –respondió firme el recluso. Viktor apenas podía creer lo engreído que era.

Dejaron solo al recluido mientras Lux aún observaba desde una pequeña apertura de tienda, lo veía… no quejarse sino tranquilo, tanto que comenzó a tararear una canción, ¿estaba loco? Bajo las manos de un criminal de ese calibre y sólo… tarareaba. Lux tomó fuerzas y aunque no tenía su arma para pelear y ayudar a los recluidos, aún tenía su ánimo e inteligencia.

Mientras pensaba, el otro recluido fue lanzado hasta el primero, los cuales chocaron y cayeron de bruces al piso sin si quiera poder ver lo que sucedía. Era injusto, ¿qué clase de trato era ese? Si bien no era prudente intervenir en asuntos de Zaunitas, tampoco dejaría que ellos se aprovecharan, además… ¡no era su territorio!

Lux entró a la tienda para liberar a los reclusos, antes de si quiera llegar a una de las cuerdas uno de ellos apartó su mano.

- Déjelo –dijo suavemente.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó el otro.

- ¿Sabes que estoy aquí? –dijo Lux sorprendida.

- Déjelo y ocúpese de sus asuntos –respondió.

- ¿Están aquí contra su voluntad o no? –preguntó un poco molesta por la actitud que tenía el muchacho.

- Saben que usted está aquí. Es una tr-

Ni si quiera completó la frase y un rayo cruzó cerca, si Lux no hubiera reaccionado rápido ahora mismo estaría por la mitad, volteó y vio a Viktor, el mismo con un par de hombres los cuales se dispersaron hasta rodearla. La rubia saltó sobre ellos y los detuvo con su enlace de luz para luego barrer con ellos usando su singularidad, creyendo haber ganado, confiada volteó hacia su mayor obstáculo, no estaba, desapareció y apareció… tras ella un campo gravitatorio que sin poder resistirse la aturdió hasta hacerla caer al piso.

- Lástima, le fue tan bien –agregó antes de que el aturdidor le quitara la consciencia.

Despertó al poco tiempo, atada y junto a los que anteriormente quiso salvar. Las cuerdas la lastimaban.

- Ahí va un mal plan –dijo el muchacho de antes.

- Sólo traté de ayudar –bajó la cabeza, sus mechones rubios le cubrían la vista.

- Y aquí viene su recompensa.

Unos soldados fueron a ella para arrastrarla y dirigirla hacia Viktor, tras un arreglo del lugar, prepararon otra tienda para compensar los daños en la primera. Los prisioneros aún con capuchas sobre sus cabezas, no podían ver nada, Lux recibió el mismo trato pero pronto fue liberada de ello, se encontró con el mecánico rostro del científico loco, el cual le recibió con violencia.

- ¿Demacia enviando una espía? Eso es tan irreverente –dijo Viktor- ¿cuál es su nombre?

Y empezó todo, esa sola pregunta inició lo que sería el peor de todos los interrogatorios para la joven doncella, estaba preparada para esta clase de cosas, era fuerte pero no podía evitar sufrir, gemía ante los golpes y cachetadas.

- ¿Tu nombre? –preguntó otra vez el villano.

La rubia le escupió los zapatos y lo miró adolorida, no estaba dispuesta a decirle nada, ahora su terquedad la respaldaba pero no por mucho hasta que un par de horas después Viktor trajo algunos instrumentos de 'diversión'.

Pero lo más interesante, al final, fue el escalpelo.

- Algo delicado para la dama –le enseñó el filo cortando un pedazo de papel como si nada.

Al otro lado los muchachos escuchaban casi indiferentes, aunque el más engreído de todos se había conmovido un poco, estaba incómodo con los gritos de dolor y más de alguien que intentó ayudarlos, por otro lado su compañero estaba indiferente, esperando cumplir su plan, nada más.

- ¿Deberíamos ayudar? –preguntó.

- Ya la matará, relájate –cruzó sus piernas como pudo- pronto terminaremos esto también.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó el más tranquilo de ellos.

- No lo sé, hay… algo extraño –dijo.

- Escucha, el cristal está casi en nuestras manos, necesitamos la vara magnética de luz y podremos irnos de esta tortura.

- Pero… deberías oírme.

Aún podían escuchar los gritos de la joven al otro lado. Viktor no se había medido, hacía cortes en sus brazos, tan finos que no dejarían una gran marca pero sí sangrarían demasiado.

- No hay refuerzos, no tienes nada, ni si quiera un arma, dime tu nombre –apuñaló el costado de la muchacha haciéndole un corte al paso, uno más largo del esperado.

- LUUUUX… LUUUUUUUUUUX…. –gritó a todas voces pero Viktor no se detuvo.

Al otro lado su compañero tomó la mano del otro y la apretó muy fuerte.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? –dijo casi asustado.

- Sí, sí, ya suéltame…

- Lu-Lux… ella…

- ¿Qué con ella? –decía indiferente.

- Yo se, yo… se perfectamente que nunca quisiste leer ese informe, ni si quiera lo tocaste pero yo lo vi. El que encontramos en la antigua Demacia.

- ¡Te dije que lo quemaras! No necesito de esa mierda en mi vida, te lo dije antes.

- Lo vi… -tragó saliva- y ese nombre coincide con el lugar, ese nombre.

- No me digas eso –comenzaba a enseriarse- si es lo que pienso… simplemente se debe a una coincidencia.

- ¡LUX CROWNGUARD! –gritó la demaciana terroríficamente llena de desesperación y dolor hasta que aquel criminal le quitó las manos de encima.

Ambos muchachos pararon en seco ante lo que escucharon, esa joven, ella… era…

- Me trajiste a la fecha equivocada, ¡desgraciado hijo de puta! Te dije que no quería esto, te dije que me llevaras a la fecha más alejada de su existencia, te dije que NO QUERÍA LIDIAR CON ESTO.

- Fue un error de cálculo, después de todo sólo queríamos recuperar tu maldito cristal prismático y robar el núcleo Hex –se excusó.

- Entonces… ella –se soltó de las ataduras como si nada, quizá le hicieron un mal nudo- es… -quitó lo que cubría su rostro y sus gélidos ojos azules se posaron en dirección a donde Viktor se encontraba.

- Dante no lo hagas, intervienes con el pasado. Ella es el pasado –intentaba convencerlo.

- Ya cambiamos parte de la historia al hacer que chocase con nosotros y fue culpa tuya –decía el muchacho de cabellera oscura llamado Dante.

Un secuaz de Viktor entró en escena y fue rápidamente noqueado por el muchacho sin ataduras, calmadamente caminó hacia su amigo aún atado y le quitó lo que le cubría el rostro.

- Te juro que no fue intencional –se quiso excusar.

- Ella es la desgraciada que me abandonó pero aún así, no puedo permitir que muera, moriría yo también. Gray, superaste tu cuota conmigo, arreglaremos esto luego –se retiró y se permitió un encuentro con Viktor.

El científico lo vio bien pero pensó que sería como la primera vez que se vieron, que lo atraparía fácilmente pero no, tan pronto se descuidó éste se acercó a él rápidamente, le puso la palma de la mano en frente y lo cegó con una intensa luz para luego tomar el bastón con cristales sobre él y llenarlo con su energía, la cual emergió en forma de una cuchilla.

Fue hacia aquél y con un movimiento cortó su brazo robótico como si nada, parecía haberse derretido como mantequilla al sol, tan fácil… imaginar que un metal tan sólido fue desvanecido, el científico zaunita vio su actuar y echando a andar su campo gravitatorio se dio a la tarea de salir de ahí. No estaba preparado para esto.

Dejó a sus hombres a merced de éste extraño, los cuales uno a uno fueron cercenados, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus cabezas caían al suelo en un festival sin sangre alguna. Eran cegados para luego ser aterrorizados con el dolor provocado por la ausencia de algún miembro. Los que sobrevivieron huyeron de ahí, los que no… dejaron sus cabezas rodar.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con un hilillo de voz la rubia.

Dante se acercó a Lux aún con su arma encendida, como si deseara… cercenar a la doncella de luz, como si la odiara, no podía dejar de verla con asco, levantó su arma en el aire pero mientras veía a la adolorida Lux vagar con preguntas se vio impedido, ella… ella… había soñado con este momento tantos años, con verla, tocarla, abrazarla, pero esos sólo fueron deseos de un niño olvidado en la Liga.

¿Qué había hecho tan terrible como para ser despreciado de esa manera? Nunca la vio ni ella recordó que él existiera. Y en ese momento, muy aparte de las ganas que tenía de matarla, tenía una pregunta que rondó en su cabeza por más de 28 años.

- ¿Por qué me abandonaste? –preguntó él y le quitó lo que le cubría la cabeza para que ambos se vieran a los ojos al fin.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Lux.

- ¿Por qué? –la tomó por los hombros viéndola fijamente.

El azul de sus ojos, ella no podía reconocerlo porque él aún no existía, y él nunca la conoció pero sus ojos… gélidos y sin brillo se encontraron, iguales, totalmente iguales, se reflejaron el uno al otro mientras su compañero observaba esta extraña reunión.

- Lo siento –dijo triste- no te recuerdo.

- ¡Ya basta Dante! Vinimos por el arma, Viktor ya se fue, debemos encontrarlo. No puedes intervenir en el pasado.

- ¿Pasado? –preguntó Lux viendo al compañero.

- ¡Oh diablos! –decía Gray- Lamentamos lo sucedido –se excusó y le quitó una de sus muñequeras de plata- tenemos que irnos, somos simples ladrones del presente~

- Adiós –se despidió el muchacho de cabellera oscura.

- Espera –dijo Lux, aún estaba adolorida- ¿podrías desatarme? –preguntó amablemente sin dejar de verlo.

- Supongo –se arrodillo para quitarle la soga de las piernas y manos.

Al soltarla lo primero que ella hizo, no fue correr, quedó un poco atontada y aún le dolían las heridas que le provocó aquel criminal pero… no dejaba de verlo, se permitió tocar el rostro del muchacho, pasó hasta su cabello y luego a tocar sus orejas, sonrió levemente, pero no dejaba su rostro, seguía con la mirada fija en él y él en ella.

- Lo que dices es ridículo, nadie hace viajes en el tiempo –hizo una pausa- pero si creyera por un momento… en un criminal loco y asesino como tú, entonces… -acarició levemente su rostro- te diría que jamás te abandonaría –despertó de esa locura.

Lo soltó y se rió para sí, estaba cayendo en la patética parodia de un trastornado. Dio media vuelta y se marchó caminando débilmente, Dante, el muchacho de cabellera oscura y ojos fríos la siguió con la mirada hasta que la joven de cabellera rubia salió de aquella tienda para dar con su libertad.

Por alguna razón sus palabras fueron realmente sinceras.

Ella era su madre. La que nunca conoció. A quien imaginó que jamás volteó atrás luego de abandonarlo. Estaba… destrozado por saber de ella en esta situación, sus manos temblaron por un minuto antes de recomponerse, había sido capaz de sentir el tibio toque de su madre recorrer su rostro y su cabellera, lo que pareció un segundo le valió casi una vida.

Entre tanto Lux seguía su camino, se preguntaba por la locura que pasaba por su mente, por la ilusión que acabó por encontrarla, ¿un viajero del tiempo? ¿Era posible si quiera algo así? No, no… y menos podría ser lo que él afirmó que era.

Volviendo a su mirada, en su mente recordó la caricia… a una piel tersa, tenía un rasposo rastro de una barba que no existía más y su cabellera, cerró sus ojos por un momento, ¿quién podría haberle dado la dicha de ser madre? Por un instante sonrió, ¿podría ser él? ¿Podría ser Darius su padre?

Pero no quería ahogarse en ese lago de inseguridad. Ni si quiera… -se detuvo- ni si quiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que eso fuera posible, poder interactuar con alguien de esa manera, hacer el amor, tener… sexo. Se ponía nerviosa con sólo imaginarlo, tenía miedo, esto sólo era una parodia inventada de un lunático, se convenció a sí misma para luego ignorar el hecho de que quizá… se había topado con un ápice de verdad en medio de tanta incredulidad.

…

- …nunca quise que permanecerías con odio dentro de ti, esa es la razón.

- Mi vida me preocupaba antes, incluso llegué a creer que ella fue una especie monstro pero… -bajó la mirada- ella tiene un corazón puro. Lo pude ver, a través de sus ojos, la luz dentro de ellos irradiaba más fuerte que en cualquiera. Ella no pudo hacerlo por voluntad propia. Es estúpido pero mis esperanzas volvieron a mí… -divagó, Dante no podía creer lo que decía.

- Eres como un hermano para mí –suspiró- hemos hecho muchas cosas, malas y buenas pero lo que más me preocupó siempre fue que fueras feliz algún día, a pesar de toda la miseria por la que pasaste en tu existencia –dijo Gray, el otro viajero.

- Nunca seré 'feliz' o 'normal'.

- Si cambiáramos tu futuro… podríamos hacer algo mal y evitar que tú existas, es posible desde todo punto de vista, como lanzar una moneda, con esto incluso pudimos haber cambiado mucho, pero aún estás aquí, eso quiere decir que aún tienes posibilidad –dijo Gray.

- No quiero cambiar mi pasado, si mi madre me abandona, si nunca conozco a mi padre o si ellos mueren… no es mi problema –no creía en sus palabras pero trataba de no cambiar su destino- de todos modos, estaré aquí porque ese es mi pasado.

¿Podría ser así? ¿Qué tan malo le sucedió a Lux para abandonar a su propia criatura? Su hijo había crecido sin una madre, sin un padre, huérfano… sobreviviendo al mundo, tal vez los obstáculos fueron demasiados para la demaciana o tal vez… no pudo vivir con ella misma luego de casarse con Jarvan y embarazarse de él para luego abandonar al niño; era un mundo lleno de posibilidades, peligros y destinos a cumplir.

Pero ésta era una época en la que su vida florecía, había descubierto su amor por Darius a pesar de ser prohibido, por ella y por el mundo en el que vivía.

Una dama de sociedad demaciana no podría haberse casado con un noxiano, su familia jamás lo aceptaría pero… ahí estaba una vez más esperanzada con el futuro como si el viajero con el que se topó en tal situación no la hubiera disuadido de soñar. Ella estaba ahí… aún amando a Darius, aún viviendo su sueño, aún viviendo un futuro distinto…

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 8**

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_

_En el siguiente episodio... quizá haya más consecuencias para Lux de las esperadas. No todos pueden pasar por esta clase de situaciones como si nada._


	9. Consecuencias

Buenas a todos, me tardé un montón en actualizar y es que necesitaba ajustar un par de cosas. En fin. Como me encanta esta pareja, espero un día subir todos los dibujos que tengo de ellos. Por lo pronto pueden encontrar algunos en mi galería de DeviantArt (dirección en mi perfil).

En fin, invocadores, estaré pronto rondando por aquí con más de ésta jugosa historia. Hasta otra ocasión y que les vaya muy bien.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 9 – **Consecuencias

* * *

Con toda aquella confusión apenas pudo concentrarse aquel día, por suerte nadie notó su ausencia y tampoco las rasgadas ropas a causa del ataque de Viktor. Enterró cualquier rastro del encuentro y se curó a sí misma, su costado había quedado tan herido que la apertura no cerraba por más magia curativa que mantenía, necesitaba de un verdadero mago curativo o un médico pero si acudía a alguien las preguntas saltarían a la luz sin que pudiera evadirlas.

- ¿Lux? Querida sal de tu habitación –decía la voz de su madre a la distancia.

En su cama, aún adolorida levantó la cabeza un poco pero se cubrió la misma con una manta, no quería saber del mundo exterior, al menos no por las siguientes 24 horas, no sentía ganas de moverse o de respirar, ¿qué podría ser? ¿Un resfrío? No, no… cerró sus ojos y trató de caer dormida pero no podía, su respiración no se regularizó ni si quiera cuando pensó en todo lo sucedido convenciéndose de que era una fanfarria de ridiculeces.

Golpearon a la puerta una vez más pero no iba a hablar, quería estar ahí, en su nido, cubierta por sus mantas, sin moverse, en la oscuridad, al menos mientras pudiera.

- Soy yo… ¿Lux?

Le dijo una voz conocida.

El tiempo le jugaba una mala pasada, ¿qué hora era? Sintió haber cerrado los ojos por un par de minutos pero parecían haber sido más horas. Se destapó y vio su ventana, cerradas las cortinas pero con una ligera abertura que le decía si era día o noche. Era ya de noche.

- Soy yo –dijo nuevamente esa… voz en medio de la oscuridad de esa habitación.

Encendió la luz y se acercó a la cama, le hablaba a pesar de que Lux estaba cubierta por una manta aún, no quería afrontar a nadie.

- No me sentía bien, lo siento –dijo ella.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Déjame verte.

- No es nada… -susurró Lux y se quitó la manta, viendo a su invitado- te lo aseguro, Ezreal –asintió y fingió confianza.

- Te ves mal –aseguró el rubio y posó su mano sobre la frente de su amiga- tienes la frente caliente.

- No demasiado, lo se, me tomé la temperatura primero –dijo Lux.

- Me preguntaron por ti –dijo Ezreal mientras volteaba su rostro a un lado.

- Jarvan no necesita saber de esto y no necesita verme así. Sólo quiero que acabe –se cubrió con la manta nuevamente- ¡estoy harta!

Ambos se quedaron juntos en silencio, Ezreal esperaba que su compañera se calmara pero no podía irse sin asegurarse de que ella saliera de esa cama. Una semana, había pasado una semana y ella no había tenido noción de ello. Quizá… algo más le pasó.

- Sólo… lo siento… -volteó hacia la pared para que su cuerpo en forma fetal pudiera acurrucarse más.

- Vamos, Lux… -apoyó su mano en la espalda de su amiga para darle ánimo pero de inmediato saltó un gemido, el mismo asustó a Ezreal haciendo que se hiciera para atrás y que Lux saliera de su comodidad. Apoyó de inmediato su espalda contra la pared viendo temerosa hacia su compañía- ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó y esta vez con ansias de saber, le quitó la manta que la cubría y pudo ver el lugar donde había apoyado su mano una pequeña mancha de sangre.

- Dé-Déjalo… es algo sin importancia –decía perturbada, su temblor se hizo evidente entonces.

- ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Ezreal preocupado y temeroso acercándose a ella- dime, te ayudaré, yo… -paró en seco- ¡ESE MALDITO DE PUSO LAS MANOS ENCIMA! –pensó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué? –dijo asustada. Había olvidado por completo a Darius.

- ¡VOY A HACERLE PAGAR POR ESTO! TE DIJE QUE NO CONFIARAS EN ÉL –gritaba molesto sin saber que alguien más escuchaba.

- ¿Confiar en quién? –dijo Garen en la puerta. Había aparecido de la nada.

…

Entre tanto en el campo de entrenamiento noxiano se encontraba un preocupado Darius, el mismo parecía tener su mente en otra parte, se le había dado la tarea de escoger un par de reclutas que valieran la pena en el programa para soldados nuevos. Eran campesinos que anhelaban un puesto en filas guerreras.

Los muchachos corrían para demostrar su resistencia.

- ¿Y QUIÉN LES DIO PERMISO PARA DESCANSAR? LE DARÉ DIEZ VUELTAS MÁS A QUIEN SE LE OCURRA –amenazó Darius desde la comodidad de su asiento.

Se preguntaba si algo le había pasado pero no hubo guerras o algún enfrentamiento entre noxianos y demacianos recientemente, tampoco su ciudad tenía eventos especiales, ¿estaría disgustada por su actuar? Ese beso había sido demasiado, tal vez se sobrepasó y Lux no quería verlo más, carraspeó para tal vez distraerse torturando a estos reclutas.

- Señor –llegó un soldado de su tropa.

- ¿Qué?

- Llegaron dos nuevos muchachos para el programa.

- No aceptamos basura después de las 10, ¿oíste?

- De acuerdo, señor –se apartó.

Fuera del campo de entrenamiento se encontraban dos muchachos, uno más alto que el otro, escucharon lo que el comandante les había mandado, en silencio y sin decir nada, el de cabellera oscura entró sin ser permitido y comenzó a correr con los reclusos a los que Darius torturaba desde hacía un momento.

- Nadie te autorizó –dijo con voz potente Darius.

- 500 vueltas –le respondió aún corriendo.

- Jajaja –rió Darius- mocoso estúpido –volvió a sentarse, dejaría que probara suerte.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, Dante? –le preguntó un tanto molesto su compañero que apenas entraba a correr con él.

El soldado a cargo de la compañía de Darius volvió a entrar.

- Lo lamento tanto, los sacaré en este momento -decía pero Darius levantó la mano, si tuvo el valor de prometer una carrera de 500 vueltas, esperaba que tuviera el valor de aceptar las consecuencias. Estar en el glorioso ejercito noxiano era definitivamente más reto que simples 500 vueltas en una carrera.

- Déjalos, después de todo, al menos él tuvo las pelotas de darles un reto a sus compañeros.

Dante… sí, era él, el viajero del tiempo y estaba junto a su compañero Gray. Ambos corrían intentando parecer normales, aparentemente encontraron la pista de Viktor pero estaba en Noxus y sin ser de la guardia o soldados levantarían sospechas en su búsqueda, por ello prefirieron entrar a las tropas noxianas y hallar el modo de usar la fuerza que tienen para arrebatarle el secreto del núcleo Hex.

Sin saberlo, los fugitivos en la frontera estaban frente a él, pero incluso sabiendo ello no podría descifrar jamás lo que la doncella de luz hizo, el noxiano tenía frente a él a un viajero del tiempo con muchos secretos más por revelar.

- ¿Oí mil vueltas? –preguntó Darius divertido a lo que todos los reclutas respondieron con un casi inescuchable 'nooooo'- jajajaja… estúpidos mocosos.

De todos modos éste no era un modo de distraerse ahora, era sólo una asignación, cuando tuviera a sus reclutas definitivos podría dejar que otro se ocupe, aunque la tensión de no poder encontrar a los criminales que rondaron sus tierras también le estaba causando una mala sensación, además de… claro, la desaparición de Lux.

Esperaba que estuviera bien, si tan sólo hubiera sido más impositivo con el enano demaciano para que le dijera algo acerca de Lux, pero ciertamente lo odiaba, así que no podía hacer nada con ello. Entre tanto Ezreal realmente había marchado a ver a Lux pero no para sacarla de un problema sino para meterla en otro.

- Na-Nada –aseguró de inmediato Lux.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó Garen viendo la sangre en su ropa.

- Es una herida, pequeña… sin importancia, no es nada hermano.

- ¡No es una herida pequeña! –respondió Ezreal-. Y yo sé quién te la hizo.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Fuera! –gritó Lux.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Garen.

Su llanto se dejó escuchar pero también sus temblores incrementaron, ni Garen ni Ezreal pudieron continuar con aquel interrogatorio por cómo se encontraba Lux, lo primero que necesitaría no sería dar respuestas sino un médico.

Un par de horas después y un par de revisiones y tranquilizantes, quien atendió a Lux salió a hablar con los que esperaron fuera de la habitación de la doncella de luz. Por alguna razón Ezreal insistió en que fuera un asunto privado y que no lo supieran los demás. Garen conocía la naturaleza de sus padres por lo mismo los mantuvo alejados, podrían perturbar el estado de su hermana.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Garen.

- Mejor pero pasó por un shock emocional, así que les sugiero que no la presionen, le puse un tranquilizante y durará hasta mañana, además curé la herida que tenía en su costado. Tenía muchas otras en sus brazos, en un par de días desaparecerán. El trauma que pasó posiblemente fue el que le causó el shock nervioso.

- ¿Shock nervioso? –preguntó Ezreal.

- Sí, jovencito.

- Revisó si… -se detuvo- le… hicieron… ¿algo más? –preguntó Ezreal aunque Garen se puso nervioso antes de escuchar la respuesta del médico.

- No –respondió el anciano médico- pero no son autolesiones por lo tanto alguien le hizo ese daño, el cual, probablemente, la llevó al estado que tiene ahora. Sugeriría que revisen sus relaciones sociales y procuren que no vuelva a sucederle.

- Sí, gracias –Garen le dio la mano y lo acompañó a la salida. Volteó a Ezreal y con la mirada le sugirió que fuera a acompañar a su hermana. Debía llevar al viejo hasta la estación donde su transporte lo recogería.

Ezreal entró sigilosamente tomó una silla y se sentó cercano a la cama de Lux.

- Uhm… -despertó levemente al poco tiempo.

- Tranquila… shh… -minimizó su presencia ahí.

- No fue él… -susurró ella, no había olvidado su discusión- ¿qué pasó? –preguntó luego.

- Tuviste un shock nervioso, el médico dice que debes descansar. Has estado escondida en cama durante una semana, no has querido comer bien y creo que el estrés ha sido el culpable.

- No… esto fue a causa de otra cosa. Algo que pasó y ni si quiera… fue… el que me hizo estas heridas. Fue otra cosa. Estaba tan nerviosa. Siento como si esto no hubiera pasado –decía todo muy suavemente. Ezreal tomó su mano.

- ¿Qué fue lo…?

- No es algo que… pueda explicar. Lo siento –respondió sin mucha energía.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ezreal.

- Creerías que estoy loca porque yo también lo creo.

- No lo estás –dijo conmovido y tomó su mano- guardar todo lo que te sucedió podría dañarte y… preocuparás a quienes, ah… -se cubrió el rostro con una mano- debo decírtelo, de lo contrario estaré fallándote como amigo –apretó los labios por un minuto, aspiró aire y luego lo dejó- no fue el príncipe quien preguntó por ti –se acercó a Lux- fue el noxiano –le susurró.

- Oh… Darius –una pequeña sonrisa leve se presentó en su rostro.

Ezreal pudo ver cómo la llenaba el sólo escuchar su nombre, estaba tan determinado a no permitirse aceptar la relación que tenía Lux con aquel hombre pero luego de ver el bien que le hacía decidió cambiar de bando, ya no negarse a las decisiones de su compañera, ya no… sino aceptarla y darle el apoyo que necesita.

- ¿Cuándo? –preguntó suavemente.

- Aparentemente alguien le dijo que yo estaba en una excursión en las minas del sur. La exploración duró más de lo que debía y mi equipo decidió terminarla por falta de recursos y materiales. Alguien sugirió una revisión de venta de artículos en Noxus y me ofrecí. No se cómo me encontró pero tan pronto lo hizo… me preguntó por ti.

- Ya veo –le respondió- ¿cómo está él?

- Lo vi muy bien.

Decía el rubio recordando ser empujado contra una pared ante su negativa de hablar de Lux.

- Hace ejercicio, se le nota.

- Ezreal, por favor.

- Lo sé, es un mal momento para ser sarcástico –decía Ezreal, aún le dolía la espalda- dijo que estaba preocupado y que más me valía averiguar si te encontrabas bien.

- Jajaja…

- ¿De qué te ríes? Lo decía en serio. Ese salvaje piensa que eres una pieza de su colección.

- No lo entiendes… -susurró volteando a otro lado- él estaba realmente preocupado y quería asegurar mi bienestar. Te diré un secreto –volvió su mirada a Ezreal- es un buen hombre, malentendido y sin modales pero lo es. Me he encontrado a escondidas con él desde hace varias semanas, a veces duerme en mi regazo pero lo detesta porque siente que ha bajado la guardia, no quiere amar a nadie porque nunca nadie lo ha amado y ahora que él me ha dejado entrar a su vida, teme perderme.

- Rayos, tú realmente… -se había quedado con la boca abierta. Ezreal estaba impresionado.

- Es por eso que no puedo casarme con Jarvan. No se merece una mujer vacía. El príncipe requiere amor verdadero, pasión, principios, respeto y por sobre todo un corazón que lata por él.

Lo decía con convicción. Lux había planeado hacer lo más pasable su separación o ruptura con Jarvan, aunque realmente no tuvieran una relación era necesario que hablaran claramente de este acuerdo entre sus familias desde hacía mucho. Además el 'matrimonio' era algo serio y un acuerdo no podría definir sus vidas a partir del momento en que se hizo.

Sí, esa era Lux, noble y buena mas no mansa a la voluntad de su familia, no en esta ocasión y pensó, desde hacía mucho que la razón de su compromiso con Jarvan era que sus ojos no se posaron en otro hombre, quizá por lo que le sucedió antes.

Su atormentada mente sólo podía pensar en cómo atentaron siempre en pos de robar su inocencia; había tocado tanto su vida que decidió hacerse una guerrera remarcable en su natal Demacia, no temer, vivir su vida como si fuera normal pero nunca pudo relacionarse más allá de un toque con hombre alguno. Incluso estar cerca de Jarvan le provocaba una sensación de estrés leve, antes por gustarle tanto y ahora por no poder corresponderle.

Su belleza la había condenado pero después de pasada su adolescencia lo superó, al menos eso pensó. Cuando la mano de Viktor presionó su seno mientras la otra la apuñalaba sólo sintió un fugaz retazo de memoria pasar por sus ojos. Perdida en la niebla del campo de batalla, acorralada por alguien, golpeada por haber fallado alguna técnica, ahorcada hasta la inconsciencia para luego sentir el manoseo en sus pezones y vagina. Cada trauma, cada sensación de perdición se desvanecía al recordarlo, al pensar en lo distinto que era cuando Darius estaba ahí, ese "…te desagrada", esa mano rasposa tocándola delicadamente, ese aliento cálido en su rostro, los latidos de su corazón como una canción y ese "te quiero" que nunca oyó pero que experimentó con cada detalle. Darius desvaneció a la vieja Lux, la que al toque se retorcía en sinsabores y miedo, la que perseguía ilusiones de fortaleza para descubrir a la que ahí se encontraba, recuperándose positivamente.

Sí, había caído en esta ocasión pero ahora lo tenía a él, Darius en su mente, su memoria, sus… sentidos, diciéndole con voz tersa que todo estará bien, que ella estará bien, que YA NO está quebrada, que YA NO necesita sufrir. Él era su 'lugar seguro'.

- Quiero verlo –dijo entristecida.

- No, no, debes quedarte para supervisión y… bueno, necesitaré saber quién te hizo esto –contestó Ezreal.

- Un campamento del científico Viktor se asentó en campo abierto Demaciano, me atrapó y torturó para que le diera información.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo atento su compañero rubio.

- Creo que tiene que ver con el arma S426, habló con otros presos, escuché muy poco, tenía un cuchillo en mi costado –giró sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces para no evocar ese dolor- lo giró muchas veces y… -decía Lux pero se detuvo, le avergonzaba lo que le hizo- me tocó. Por favor no se lo digas a Darius, es irascible, podría dañar la misión, su vida o… peor, iniciar un conflicto sin sentido.

- Lo lamento –le apretó la mano suavemente. Estaba furioso por dentro pero esperaba a salir de la presencia de su compañera para manejar su reciente ira.

Garen quiso entrar en escena pero pensó que interrumpiría la escena, parecían muy cariñosos, aunque no escuchaba lo que se decían podía ver el afecto entre ambos, ¿podría ser que Ezreal es la razón del rechazo al príncipe? Pensó para sí. Podría ser pero eso le daría problemas a ambos. Jarvan no había estado equilibrado y el rechazo de Lux sólo lo alentaba más, creyendo que la virtuosa joven se hacía desear. Debía ayudar a su hermana, pensaba Garen presenciando la escena, a que sea feliz pero cuidándola de una mala reacción de su 'prometido'.

Conocía a Jarvan, era su mejor amigo después de todo, caballero y galante, fuerte y sangriento en batalla, no iba a molestarse pero ciertamente podría golpearlo la idea de que es abandonado, después de la muerte de su padre se había unido tanto a Lux, planeando, como una persona normal, su feliz futuro con la joven, ¿qué podría provocar una desilusión en él? ¿Podría tomarlo bien? ¿Podría aceptar dejarla ir? ¿Podría?

Pero el rincón más oscuro de su corazón estaba apagado hasta un nuevo golpe. Poco sabía el príncipe de sí mismo, viviendo en su burbuja, sin cruzar la línea, sin decidir a qué oleada de viento seguir, poco… porque en su inocencia no descubrió la oscuridad que Swain sembró en él, como un grano de arena, tan pequeño e imperceptible. Tan sólo… esperando a ser alimentado.

No era lo que el cuervo negro había planeado a futuro pero era lo que eventualmente pasaría. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, en medio de un amor imposible, de indecisiones, de luto y de desorientación.

Y en su inocente ignorancia no podía arrancar lo que le fue impuesto, no podría saber del cáncer invasor en su interior hasta ver las devastadoras consecuencias de sus actos. Jarvan… estaba a merced de los ideales que tenía y siendo ella, Lux, su ejecutora, sin saberlo y sin desearlo...

Jarvan sería pronto atormentado por las memorias de lo que pudiera hacer y hará.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 9**


	10. Una Confesión tras Otra

Me pasé toda una semana sin mi computadora, ni mis fanfics, ni nada para escribir, así que ahora que tengo de vuelta a mi querida PC quise actualizar mi fanfic como un desahogo a todo lo que quise hacer esta semana. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sobretodo por sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan y animan a seguir escribiendo. Como les digo "comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas a esta escritora a seguir con el proyecto".

Nos veremos pronto. Disfruten del episodio y ;) no tomen todo por hecho. Muchas veces dejo un cabo queda suelto y el siguiente episodio podría sellarlo. No desesperen :)

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 10 – **Una Confesión tras Otra

* * *

¿Cuán difícil es el amor para ti? Tienes la libertad de conquistar a quien tú quieras, tomarlo de la mano y luego caer en un mundo de idealización. Cuán fácil era ser común, ser un corriente humano no mágico, Lux deseaba por primera vez en su vida ser distinta. Indiferente a la ausencia de sí misma pensó en cómo superar lo sucedido y poder ver a los ojos a Darius sin pena.

Por alguna razón el noxiano la hacía sentir… como si pudiera ver su propia alma, como si su esencia estuviera descubierta. Cuando despertó, la habitación aún se encontraba oscura, pensó por un segundo en quedarse en la cama y dormir pero quería cambiar su rutina desde lo sucedido con Viktor. Quitó las cortinas y abrió la ventana, la luz del sol la encegueció por unos minutos hasta que se acostumbró. Se cambió, se bañó y bajó a desayunar para encontrarse con su hermano, iba de salida.

- ¡Buen día! –saludó animada.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Garen.

- Sí, gracias –respondió pero su hermano ya se había marchado.

Apreció la mesa y la tocó con delicadeza, era nueva, hecha por artesanos, sus padres siempre buscaban algo fuera de lo común para destacar su decoración, la superficie era rasposa, Lux recordó a Darius, ese guerrero con piel áspera y manos firmes. Sonrió.

Pasadas las horas de desayuno se dio valor para ir a su campo de entrenamiento pero ahí estaba Jarvan, sentado, esperándola…

- Me tomé la libertad de visitarla. Espero no le moleste –dijo el príncipe y volvió su mirada a la nada.

Su aura llena de tristeza se apartaba de la galantería y caballerosidad, mientras su rostro expresaba una falsa seriedad. La maga de luz fue hacia él, le dio una palmada y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal una carrera? –preguntó la doncella.

- No me ha dejado saludarla apropiadamente, deje que…

- Voy a ganarle, no diga que no se lo advertí –sacó la lengua como una niña.

El príncipe, en un inicio confundido, vio con atentos ojos como Lux saltaba por el jardín, provocándolo como cuando eran niños. Esos momentos en los que no pensaba en nada más que terminar la carrera y regodearse de su victoria extendiendo su espada al cielo e incrustándola en el suelo para reclamar la tierra como suya.

Jarvan elevó la mirada y torció su mueca hasta convertirla en una sonrisa para luego levantarse, sacarse la armadura hasta quedarse con una camiseta interior negra y correr tras Lux. Su gran cuerpo lo sacaba de balance pero era más resistente, por ello al ver a Lux bajar su ritmo saltó sobre ella, ambos rodaron por el piso hasta chocar con un árbol.

Su cabello rubio había quedado sobre su rostro, lo movió suavemente hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Luxanna, la misma rió alocadamente mientras intentaba levantarse.

Como cuando eran niños. La inocencia de estar juntos, sin una dolorosa presión en ellos o la idea del compromiso, sólo ellos, ingenuos ante cualquier muestra de afecto. Jarvan recordando por primera vez desde hacía tiempo cómo era antes del ataque de Swain, como su otro yo era libre… en muchos sentidos.

- Considera casarte conmigo –rompió el silencio.

- … -estremecida no supo qué decir.

La rubia se puso de pie y a su lado el príncipe, el cual apoya cordialmente su mano en el hombro de la doncella.

- No elijas un compromiso, elige una vida al lado de alguien que quiere merecerte, sincera y respetuosamente.

- Se lo agradezco, príncipe –sonrió levemente- deberíamos buscar su armadura y a su guardia, debe estar volviéndose loco al no poder encontrarlo.

- Tienes razón –pasó delante de ella.

Vio su enorme espalda y la sombra que proyectaba, éste era el momento, mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia él para poder decirle que había tomado su decisión, él se giró de repente.

- Yo… -se quedó corta en palabras al tener los ojos de Jarvan examinándola.

- Después de usted, señorita –dijo galante.

- ¡Quería decirle algo! –dijo Lux repentinamente también- Yo tengo… algo que decirle, su majestad, quiero decir… Jarvan, yo… tengo una relación con…

- Lo se –dijo Jarvan amable.

- ¿Lo… sabe?

- Sí, tiene una relación de amistad con el explorador, el tal… Ezreal. No vea ningún problema de mi parte en que él siga frecuentándola –agregó tranquilo- se que tal vez se sienta presionada. Pero tiene la libertad de estar con quien decida y conservar sus amistades tal cual las procuró en todo momento.

- Sí, estaba… nerviosa.

- No me incomoda en nada que tenga amistades. Sería tonto de mi parte dar mal ejemplo, como algunos nobles han hecho, negarle tener una vida social y encerrarla, es un crimen para una doncella tan bella e inteligente.

Bien, eso no salió como quisiera pero al menos lo intentó, no iba decirle directamente "Eeey, un noxiano me pretende" pero iba a dejar claro que ella no estaba interesada en algo romántico y menos platónico. Quería ser su amiga porque en su interior no podía olvidar todo el cariño que aún le tenía.

Calló, por miedo, por indecisión. Había practicado un discurso frente a su espejo, algo así les diría a sus padres, suponía que eventualmente alguien se enteraría de aquellos encuentros, no quería que la malinterpretaban puesto que lo que Darius le evocaba no era un sentir perverso de necesidad sexual, bueno… en cierto punto cuando él estaba tan cerca, provocaba ciertas reacciones pero nunca cruzaría la línea o al menos eso creía.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente mientras veía el atardecer por su ventana, desde lejos. Esperaba que él no se rindiera, en ese momento no podía ver a la cara al noxiano, a él no podía enfrentarlo, no, no, mil veces no. Si se vieran… sabría de inmediato lo que le pasó y si algo evitaba era que él la viese con lástima.

Darius, en cambio, pensaba en que ella se había retractado, ¿de qué? De él, de su acercamiento, de su interés. Lo estaba evitando pero aún así, él la esperaba… en aquellos días, desde el amanecer hasta la última hora. Su tenacidad hacía que no se rindiese, era terco como un bulldog pero se sentía incómodo, estaba forzando a alguien que quizá se arrepintió. Era de esperarse.

El noxiano podía ser todo lo terco que quisiera pero también era negativo. Su interior lleno de dudas lo hizo sentirse desmerecido de tal cariño, quizá había sido mentira, quizá la demaciana se dio cuenta de que no había un futuro para ellos, que el sinsentido sólo le traería pérdidas.

Despertó de inmediato y vio a su alrededor: NADA.

Una ventana abierta dejó pasar el frío, su brazo le dolía, tenía algunos músculos tensos, se levantó descalzo y caminó hacia su ventana por la cual miró la luna por un momento, se preguntó si ella la vería también pero sacudió ese pensamiento para cerrar la ventana y volver a la cama. Debía descansar. Debía… olvidarlo.

Minutos después, acostado en su cama, no podía olvidar lo sucedido, ¿estaba mal querer estrecharla entre sus brazos? Seguro que sí. Desechó la idea. Vio por su ventana… la oscuridad aún reinaba.

- Vamos… amanece –dijo Darius.

Pero no llegaba. Era interesante lo decido que estaba a pensar en dos cosas opuestas, olvidar el asunto y tenerla frente a él para saber lo que ella planeaba; ser engañado por una demaciana no era la primera vez para él, recordó un viejo amorío pasajero que tuvo. Era joven y tal vez en ese tiempo valoró demasiado lo que fue aquel sentimiento.

- ¡Vaamos! –insistía viendo desde su cama la densa oscuridad por la ventana.

En Demacia, Lux pretendía dormir pero tenía algunas pesadillas. Era incómodo, por lo mismo giró sus ojos para ver sus cortinas, las mismas cubrían cualquier rastro de luz, aunque por un lado ella podía ver como un pequeño hilillo iluminado llevaba hasta su piso. No era el caso en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué hará? –se preguntó a sí misma- ah… -suspiró- debe estar molesto, quisiera... poder –extendió su mano hacia la ventana cubierta- …

…

- Estar más cerca… -decía Darius a la distancia, una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro- ¡perfecto! –gritó animado viendo el cambio de color en el horizonte y un poco de luz bañando sus tierras.

Una vez cambiado y peinado procedió a desayunar, no demasiado, un poco de fruta, sus hábitos alimenticios cambiaban, al menos con el estrés, no sólo causado por la ausencia de Lux sino por la desobediencia de su hermano. Había vuelto pero ahora no se acercaba, ni si quiera le saludaba.

Cruzó un pasillo para verlo entrar a su habitación.

- Hey –le llamó la atención y Draven volteó a verlo.

- Hermanito, que gusto –fingió.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó Darius.

- Nada –dijo calmado.

- ¿Estás en tus días? –dijo Darius sin pensarlo, no sabía qué pasaría pero su hermano siempre le hacía esa misma broma.

- No es gracioso –entró a su habitación.

- Sí lo es, ¡vamos! Idiota… -dijo cuando Draven le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- No cuando tú lo dices –gritó desde el interior de su habitación Draven.

Refunfuñó el mayor de los noxianos y se fue de allí, no iba a seguir perdiendo su tiempo con las niñerías del mocoso de su hermano, estaba cansado y enojado, sobretodo porque nunca podía decir algo con gracia. Estaba negado en ese asunto y lo comprobaba. Su rostro volvió a ser de piedra, esperando que así se le pasara.

Pero… había algo que le molestaba, Draven no parecía haber estado en una fiesta, demasiado sobrio, quizá, así que… ¿dónde estuvo toda la noche? Uhmmm tampoco imaginaba que él fuera tan inteligente para idear algo en su contra así que lo dejó pasar, si era una de sus clásicas bromas lo superaría. Pero fue una mala idea dejar pasar el asunto. Porque sin querer ese momento de furia entre ellos provocó que Draven pasara la línea, su lengua no pudo parar de moverse hasta terminar su historia, la contaba completamente furioso, moviendo los brazos y al final su mirada se dirigía al cuervo de Swain.

_Flashback_

_- Ya veo –dijo calmo aquel noxiano._

_- Quería hacer algo para ayudarlo, usted es amigo suyo. Se que no tomaría represalias por su accionar pero al menos sabría cómo detenerle –decía Draven._

_- ¿Crees que éste sea un grito de ayuda? Urgot y un par de amigos míos sabemos de una terapia –decía Swain._

_- ¿Terapia? Pero si él no está enfermo –retomó Draven sin entender lo que le proponía el cuervo negro._

_- Sí, una 'terapia' –intervino LeBlanc- podemos hacer que él desista de intrigar en nuestra nación, unirse a una demaciana… -se rió- eso podría dañar la estructura de nuestro gobierno. Imagina lo que dirán, el comandante al que le fue encomendado el espíritu guerrero de Noxus seducido como un adolescente por una bruja._

_- Eso… pero… él no está intrigando. No hay nadie más entregado a Noxus que mi hermano –dijo Draven._

_- Lo sabemos y queremos que siga de ese modo –señaló Swain, el cuervo estiró sus alas, parecía inocente pero su oscuridad ocultaba algo._

_- Entonces lo ayudarán –afirmó Draven, malamente confiado._

_- Sabemos qué hacer con él –decía Swain, al mismo tiempo LeBlanc parecía sonreír levemente._

_Final del Flashback_

- Creo que acabo de meter la pata –dijo para sí el ejecutor, precisamente había hecho honor a su nombre. Estaba ejecutando a su hermano.

Pronto la luz le cegaba los ojos, atisbó a la distancia a un par de soldados suyos esperándolo. Levantó la mirada y fue acompañado hasta el centro de reclutamiento, por extraño que parezca pidió un informe de los reclutas y al menos una cuarta parte del total había completado las mil vueltas.

Pero esa mañana podía ver a sus cadetes incómodos, algunos tenían las extremidades adoloridas, Darius curveó su labio, estaba feliz, hoy iba a torturarlos más con las prácticas.

Primero quiso ver hasta qué punto estarían familiarizados con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo e armas de distancia, como arcos. El altanero de la otra noche permanecía ahí, se acercó a verlo, le recordaba a alguien pero no lograba recordar quién.

- Espero que demuestres ser más que un hablador –dijo Darius.

- Me concentraría mejor sin distracciones –dijo secamente.

- No eres un guerrero, eres tan inútil que no puedes usar un simple arco con alguien hablándote al oído –agregó Darius y se apartó.

- ¡Agh! Maldito –se enfureció viéndolo a la distancia mientras apuntaba a su objetivo, una diana roja.

Le irritaba que alguien dudara de sus habilidades, si simplemente pudiera demostrar todo su potencial, pero no podía pero tan pronto terminaran estos estúpidos entrenamientos y los admitieran como soldados de baja categoría podrían moverse mejor por Noxus para encontrar al fugitivo Viktor, también le daría una lección a aquel viejo noxiano.

Un soldado interrumpió las pruebas de armas a distancia, entrando en el campo para dirigirse a Darius.

- Señor, tiene un mensaje.

- Estoy ocupado. Déjalo en mi residencia –agregó Darius sin quitar la vista de sus reclutas.

- Es el explorador, representante de la liga, me dijo que le dijera –bajó la cabeza, el soldado estaba nervioso.

- No quiero hablar de estúpidas legislaciones demacianas, hice suficiente dejando que aceptaran el pacto de parcialidad. Dile que no estoy interesado.

- "La luz dejará de brillar si la noche no llega" –se cubrió esperando represalias de su comandante.

Darius se quedó un momento pensativo, sin moverse, ¿entonces era eso? Un asunto relacionado con Lux, ¿se supone que él era la noche? Si el asunto era concerniente a sus pueblos podría no haber dicho eso. Algo le había pasado.

De lejos Dante notó como el semblante del noxiano cambiaba.

- Sucede algo –susurró el muchacho a su compañero.

- Asuntos personales. Dedícate a la práctica, ya quiero terminarla, estoy muerto –decía adolorido Gray.

- Tienes razón –volvió su mirada a su blanco, al menos ahora tendría paz, por el contrario de Darius.

- Te dejaré a cargo. Que terminen las prácticas –decía caminando algo presuroso a la salida, debía encontrar a Ezreal, saber qué pasaba, ¿estaría bien Lux? ¿Habría ella enviado al explorador para librarse finalmente de él? ¿Le tendría un mensaje? Oh no… imaginó lo peor llegar.

Pero el tan esperado mensajero estaba en su hogar, pensando en las palabras que le diría mientras se distraía en la espera del noxiano.

Ezreal caminó cauteloso por la casa del noxiano, esperaba no cometer un error y aunque odiase con razón no podía evitarle a su amiga y compañera de toda la vida una alegría. Esta bestia, por más anormal y despreciable que fuera hacía que Lux sonriera, temerosa pero lo hacía.

Ni si quiera ella se perdonaba en muchas ocasiones tener ese secreto, se veía culpable, en sus ojos lo notaba, no estaba avergonzada pero Ezreal lo sabía, ella no podría admitir públicamente esta afrenta contra su amada Demacia. Amar a este perseguidor, sangriento y malvado noxiano era casi como verse poseída. Sus padres definitivamente harían que ella se internara para quitar la maldición que fuera que tuviera.

- ¿Qué ves en ese cuadro?

Pregunto con frialdad Darius al encontrarse con la presencia del rubio en su hogar a esas horas. Ezreal no volteó se había quedado viendo la pintura por una razón, era un recordatorio, un trofeo de sus múltiples saqueos a poblaciones alrededor de Demacia.

- Ego –respondió serio- y soledad al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres mocoso? –dijo desinteresado.

- Tú tienes algo muy valioso, sólo quiero saber si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para apreciarlo y conservarlo.

- No hay hombre más fuerte que yo, ni nación que crea lo contrario –respondió rápidamente.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros o con Demacia o con Noxus. Se tu secreto –susurró Ezreal.

Por un momento el pelinegro se perturbó pero de inmediato fingió desinterés y al mismo tiempo se burlaba con una media sonrisa. Quería decirse a sí mismo que éste mocoso jamás sabría lo que él tenía en su corazón, jamás lo descifraría.

- Vete de aquí, idiota –lo empujó.

Era fácil, su frágil cuerpo trató de no dejarse pero Darius tenía la potencia para hacerlo retroceder. En fin… Ezreal no lucía muy feliz, es más, miró al noxiano como si el miedo hubiera desaparecido por completo. Sí, hubo una época en la que el explorador temía al demonio que éste tenía dentro, a su sed de sangre y a su total desprecio pero ahora no. Ahora lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que… su boca quería escupirle veneno.

- Es tu culpa que ella se perdiera a sí misma. Su cabeza, su título y su dignidad están en peligro por ti. Ni ella misma se merece lo que su desespero le atribuye. Y ahora mismo es capaz de…

- ¿De qué? –comenzó a tomar en serio al pequeño.

- Lux está comprometida. Lo ha estado desde sus 5 años, con el… príncipe –se le hizo difícil- pero recientemente su comportamiento ha cambiado. Ha abandonado la vida que planeó por una simple ilusión, por una estúpida idea, amar a una basura no vale todo lo que ella sacrifica, ¿y para qué? Para convertirse en la 'querida' de un asesino, de un bastardo que no la tocará después de saber todo lo que ella ha pasado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Si vine aquí es para que termines con esto. No me importa que ella ame a otro, lo que me importa es su vida. Hago esto porque es menos terrible que si sus padres o el mismo príncipe se enteran.

- No es asunto tuyo si deba estar con ella o no. Si será… mi 'querida', eso no lo decides tú –sonrió pero molesto con la intromisión del rubio.

- Ella no es como cualquiera de esas mujerzuelas con las que te acuestas, ella es diferente, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué le teme tanto a los hombres? ¿Nunca? –dijo Ezreal.

Darius tragó saliva y se vio preocupado por un momento, entendía el punto al que iba Ezreal sólo que no quería aceptarlo, se negaba a pensar que su ideal estuviera convirtiéndose en una pesadilla. No podía sobrellevar esa carga, una mujer idealizada convertida en una víctima no tan pura como pensaba.

- …a sus 14 años fue violada, no por uno sino por todo un grupo de noxianos que invadieron su hogar; ella es una sobreviviente y creí por poco que su corazón estaría a salvo en Demacia pero no.

¿Violada? ¿Violada dijo? Decía mentalmente Darius, por un breve segundo perdió el rumbo de la conversación porque en su mente sólo podía divisar a la dulce rubia que lo había sostenido en sus brazos, la que le salvó la vida, la que le mostró más virtudes que las que él jamás había conocido, siendo… él… ¡NO! Se negaba a pensarlo, apretó los dientes furioso mientras rechinaban de ira no pudo evitar mirar con odio a Ezreal.

Le había quitado su… paz y se veía tan tranquilo tras esa confesión mientras que él no podía consigo mismo, no… no… no en ese momento y sobre todo... no ella.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 10**

* * *

_._

_.._

_..._

_Siguiente Episodio: "**La Verdadera Prueba de Amor**"_


	11. La Verdadera Prueba de Amor

Me gustó mucho el título que le puse a este episodio, para mi tiene un significado muy profundo, quizá siento que la prueba de amor más grande que alguien puede darte es entender los errores de tu pasado o quererte a pesar de tus defectos como persona. Me ha tocado ver chicas muy quebradas por dentro, de la clase que creen que se merecen ser infelices hasta que encuentran a alguien especial pero los alejan porque no tienen nada que ofrecerle. En cambio estos hombres buenos (escasos) se quedan a tu lado, esperan pacientes a que superes cosas y eso... eso para mí es una verdadera prueba de amor.

Soy idealista, lo se, pero ¿por qué perder nuestros corazones llenos de amor y nuestros sueños por cerdos que no apreciaron las perlas?

Bueno, al caso, para los que leyeron estas reflexiones, que disfruten el episodio y para los que no, lo mismo. Cuídense y recuerden nunca dejar a_ los cerdos disfrutar de las perlas_, porque nunca sabrán lo que son ni las apreciarán.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 11 – **La Verdadera Prueba de Amor

* * *

Darius vio atento al rubio, el cual volteó su mirada a otra parte para no enfrentar la respuesta.

- ¿Quieres decir que… -tragó saliva, cada vez era más difícil parecer desinteresado en Lux- ella fue lastimada?

- Entiende, estúpido –decía Ezreal furioso- fue atacada de nuevo, por suerte no la violaron, pero fue torturada por un criminal que ustedes protegen y todo porque hace viajes para encontrarse contigo, ¡está arriesgándolo todo por algo que- …

Fue interrumpido, el pelinegro posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y lo apretó, al instante lo empujó contra la pared y le dio un puñetazo. Ya en el piso siguió golpeándolo, Ezreal se defendía tratando de lastimarlo y algunos ataques le llegaron mas no lo dañaban demasiado.

Terminó sangrando por la nariz y boca en el piso mientras Darius se sentaba en el piso sosteniendo su cabeza, queriendo… deseando poder borrar de su mente lo que sea que le hubieran hecho a Lux. Sólo podía imaginársela dulcemente sonriéndole y luego destruía esa imagen por una en la que gritaba desconsolada por las múltiples veces que era abusada en contra de su voluntad.

Fue capaz de creerse parte de ese terror puesto que también se impuso ante ella. Era uno de los que la aterrorizaron, era horrible, se sentía… despreciable por obligarla por hacer que ella experimentara algo que le resultaba traumático.

Pero luego de sentirse de ese modo, vio determinado a Ezreal, quería hacer algo más que golpearlo.

- Te mataré. No bromeo, no te lo prometo, no juego, lo digo en serio. Te mataré si te niegas a que la vea. Sólo una vez.

No recordaba mucho que en sus momentos de ebriedad había traspasado el límite, sabía que algo estaba mal con ella, podía saberlo por la forma en que temblaba cuando él la tocaba, cuando la besaba… también. Por eso se esforzaba en ser cuidadoso, pensaba que era porque nunca se había enfrentado a algo así.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de que no era lo que él creía, esa noche, casi llegada la madrugada echó al demaciano, le dijo que volviera a la misma hora al día siguiente para que pudiera llevarlo hasta Lux, tan sólo una vez. Ese día debía tomar una decisión.

¿Podría él sobrellevar esa carga? No era un hombre maduro porque si lo fuera podría hacer algo más que preguntarse por qué ella no se lo dijo. Era demasiado, estaba comprometida, tenía un pasado turbio y nunca lo mencionó, ¿acaso no era importante que él lo supiera? Si es que significaba tanto como ella le decía, ¿por qué no se lo dijo?

Pero entre tanta charla consigo mismo llegó la conclusión de que debía tomar una decisión, ¿seguir con ella? O dejarla para siempre a alguien que tuviera la suficiente madurez para amarla a pesar de ello. Si algo deseaba era que la mujer a la que desposase fuera virtuosa, era casi una ridiculez pero la promiscuidad era para las amantes y para esposas se elegía a una dama de sociedad, alguien respetable y pura. Hasta hace un par de horas ella era la ideal. No sabía cómo pero él quería… casarse con… sí, sí, era una tontería y una ilusión casi inalcanzable pero quería pedirla en matrimonio, robársela de la casa de los Cronward. Huir.

Pero el día estaba a su merced ahora y se mantenía pensativo incluso en sus actividades diarias.

- Señor, debe tomar una decisión –interrumpió el soldado que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Eh? –volvió a lo suyo y recordó lo que hacía- claro.

Le habían entregado una lista, en la cual estaban las notas de los reclutas más sobresalientes, aquellos que tenían cierta capacidad para aguantar el ritmo que el ejército les exigiría.

Pero Darius olvidó muchas cosas, una de las cuales fue que los reclutas eran aquellos que él mismo había querido echar del programa desde el primer día pero que superaron retos en cada misión.

- Estos dos –señaló.

Se llamó en privado a ambos. Los mismos contentos por poder integrarse al fin al ejército, poder moverse con libertad en los campos noxianos e investigar.

- Pasará mucho tiempo para que si quiera podamos hacer alguna incursión solitaria –le dijo Gray a Dante.

- Nos sobra –afirmó, al mismo tiempo entró Darius a escena. Se detuvo frente al muchacho y fijo su vista en él.

Por alguna razón aquellos ojos fríos tenían un destello de calidez, no lo entendía, eso sólo le recordaba a Lux, en realidad todo se lo recordaba. Dante no bajó la mirada aunque se sintió algo intimidado por la autoridad del comandante, era extraño que le sucediera pero no inexplicable.

- Bien, aprobé sus aplicaciones. Desde mañana podrán unirse a mi unidad. Seguirán órdenes de su superior de escuadra. Espero que entiendan rápidamente la cadena de mandos, les ahorrará mucho dolor, se los aseguro.

Decía todas estas cosas vacío por dentro, sin interés, era como si fuera un muñeco despojado de un interior pensante, repetía cosas y ya. Hasta que terminó aquella ronda obligatoria. Había terminado con ese asunto y despidió a aquellos reclutas. No sabía qué hacer, si volver a su hogar donde todo le recordaba el problema que lo estaba perturbando o quedarse a vagar por su ciudad, nadie le diría nada.

- Señor –dijo una voz tras él.

Darius volteó y se encontró frente a frente con el soldado ojiazul.

- Estamos agradecidos por habernos elegido. Quisiera ofrecerle una bebida.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Se preguntó Darius, en cualquier otro momento habría mandado al demonio a esta clase de basura que se atrevía a hablarse de esa manera a un superior pero no se encontraba en forma como para negarse a una salida, una forma de olvidarse brevemente de sus tonterías y de su gran dilema.

Al momento se vio sentado en una barra y el ojiazul le traía una enorme jarra de cerveza, como si supiera que él estaba tentado a ahogarse en alcohol. No le agradeció y fue tomando de a poco la cerveza.

Ambos se sentaron lado a lado sin hablar, ninguno de los dos era un gran conversador y el pelirrojo llamado Gray se sintió incomodo por muchos momentos, quería decir algo pero se sentía fuera de lugar, como si incluso en silencio ambos fuera cómplices.

- Me preguntaba qué podíamos hacer, además de participar en los ejercicios de guerra por nuestra amada tierra –tanteó el camino el pelirrojo.

Darius volteó a verlo y volvió a su bebida.

La noche llegó pronto y no lograron nada, querían al menos llevarse bien con el hombre a cargo para poder ascender de alguna manera más rápidamente u obtener información alguna pero les fue imposible concebir conversación alguna.

La calma en aquella taberna cambió cuando un escandaloso grupo de hombres y mujeres llegó al lugar clamando con fuerte voz el nombre del hermano del que se encontraba ahí tratando de ahogar sus penas.

- EL GRAN DRAAAVEN HA LLEGADO –se anunció a sí mismo, tenía colgadas de sus brazos un par de mujeres.

Captó de inmediato la presencia de alguien conocido y volteó a verlo, su hermano. Draven también lo notó y fue tras él, dejó de lado a las mujeres que colgaban de sus ropajes.

- ¡Apártense idiotas! –dijo Draven al ver lo 'mal' acompañado que estaba su hermano.

Dante le echó una mirada retadora y quizá por ello no fue empujado lejos de allí como lo había sido su amigo Gray.

- Hermano, ¿hermano? ¿Me escuchas? –le decía pero Darius simplemente seguía bebiendo- te ves mal –torció la mueca- deja que te lleve a casa.

- Dejar –divagó el noxiano mayor- ¿Debo dejarla? –le preguntó a su hermano pero con el ruido casi no le entendió.

- Hablaremos afuera. Ustedes –señaló al ojiazul y al pelirrojo- tomen uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Suéltenme!

Gritó Darius alejándose agresivamente de los que le acompañaban, golpeó a Draven, pateó a Gray y tomó por la solapa al recluta Dante; se vieron a los ojos y nuevamente les cruzó la idea de sentirse abandonados, porque cuando Darius detenía su mirada en la frialdad de aquellos azules ojos recordaba la soledad… de no tener a nadie a tu lado, de abandonar a Lux cuando ella, seguramente, más lo necesitaba.

- Golpéeme, puedo aguantarlo –retó fuerte y claro a Darius.

El noxiano alistó su puño y al momento lo bajó, la conmoción había hecho que la gente se pusiera alrededor de ellos, pero él decidió terminar el asunto marchándose de ahí, empujó a cuanto pudo para salir y no le importó, a algunos incluso los golpeó también, quería estar lejos. La salida de emergencia lo dirigía a un callejón, era oscuro y ciertamente olía mal. Draven lo encontró y tomó su hombro, podía notar lo adolorido que estaba.

- Déjalo salir, hermano –susurró Draven.

- Luxanna no merece que la abandone así. Debo decírselo. Yo… -negó con su cabeza- no quiero ser un cobarde. Pero supongo que tirar la toalla está en nuestra sangre –rió irónico.

- Pienso que no te pareces en nada a 'él' –respondió su hermano. En defensa de la amargura que embargaba al noxiano mayor.

- Marcharé a Demacia, hoy en unas horas y estoy… en mi peor condición.

- ¿Cómo piensas entrar en Demacia así? Podrían ejecutarte, cometerás un delito, eres tan odiado y eres el único a quien ellos quisieran colgar. El acuerdo de parcialidad es sólo para civiles y comerciantes, no puedes hacerlo –trató de disuadirlo.

- Tengo mis medios.

- ¡Es ridículo! No puedo permitirlo.

Su hermano parecía preocupado pero no por él sino por lo que sucedería si lo atrapan, confirmaría su reciente tentación por la joven demaciana, el decaimiento de su lógica y por consiguiente si no es ejecutado en Demacia bien podría ser acusado de locura temporal, ser despojado de los títulos que forjó y su hermano perdería credibilidad.

¿Quién puede confiar en un noxiano con debilidad por demacianas? Ni su mismo pueblo aplaudiría su ridícula intromisión ni él aprobaría tomar tal riesgo a causa de…

Detrás de una pared Dante y Gray observaban la escena. Escucharon gran parte de la problemática conversación pero nada le afectó tanto al ojiazul que la confesión de su comandante. Hablaba de Lux y según sus informes, habría cierta relación entre ellos, no pensó que fuera de ese modo. Darius lucía amargado y determinado a pasar el resto de sus días así a causa de quien era, de hecho, la madre de Dante.

- "Lux Crownward y… " –pensó Dante viendo a Darius a la distancia- "¿Podría ser él?" –se preguntó luego.

Y como si compartiera el sentimiento su madre resintió aquello también, estaba cansada después de un agotador día y prefería acostarse en su cama pero aún le quedaba el dolor. No había un indicio claro de recuperación aunque sus heridas estuvieran cerradas.

Pensó por un instante en aquel muchacho, alto y fornido, cabellera oscura y ojos claros, los cuales le hipnotizaban porque era como ver un pozo donde el agua era tan clara que sólo te reflejaba. Estar relajada en la cama sólo le daba tiempo a atormentarse con la imagen del muchacho que clamó ser su hijo o al menos insinuó descaradamente serlo.

Al cabo de algunos días comenzó a pensar que ese muchacho no era sólo producto de su imaginación, podía ser real, podría ser una real equivocación, quizá su amor por Darius podía dar frutos después de todo, sin embargo aún no estaba lista. Miles de veces su voz ahogada rogaba porque el noxiano parase de tocarla pero simplemente no podía evitar derretirse cuando él acariciaba su cuerpo con tanta dulzura.

¿Cómo negarse a lo que con dulzor le quitaba la amargura de aquellos recuerdos? Se preguntaba si Darius era el punto de recuperación, si él era ese lugar seguro después de todo. Ojalá pudiera ser cierto, poder estar con él sin recordar todo el sufrimiento que cubrió con su habilidad para destacar por su inteligencia.

Cubriendo sus debilidades fue que dejó de sentirse una víctima y ahora Darius la llevaba al punto de preguntarse si realmente había superado ello. Era claro que pedía a gritos que parase pero no era un desespero el que la desgarraba, ni tampoco dolor o miedo, era la excitación, se nublaba por completo y no saber lo que pasará después la hacía querer detenerse en esa carrera.

Estaban locos, ambos, deseando en sobremanera creer que su 'cielo' podía hacerse realidad, quizá incluso negarían amarse en público pero era porque por aquel instante su nación y nombre eran importantes, incluso más que ellos mismos, ¿cómo pedirles que renuncien a todo? ¿Cuál sería su hogar? ¿Dónde estarían ellos? Por sus venas corre el amor por su patria, el amor por todo lo bueno y sobre todo sus deseos por un mundo mejor, Darius no encontraría jamás un propósito en Demacia, ni Lux en Noxus, este amor no era imposible, era insostenible y doloroso.

Tan insostenible y dolorosa como la prueba a la que era sometido Darius. Ezreal había cometido un pecado que contrariaba sus buenas costumbres, realmente quería saber si él era merecedor de si quiera estar en los pensamientos de Lux. Y mintió, ¿para qué?

- ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Cait.

Su compañero había regresado a su punto de encuentro golpeado, la joven sheriff curó parte de sus heridas pero Ezreal estaba molesto y mantenía su mirada furiosa.

- Se lo dije.

- ¿Qué hará?

- No la merece –bajó la mirada- en cuanto le mencioné que ella no era virgen dejó de sentir interés por buscarla. Ahora quiere romperle el corazón, por seguro –dijo levemente entristecido.

- Supongo que vale la pena.

- ¿Su sufrimiento? ¿Acaso esto te hace feliz?

- No –respondió segura- Darius nunca me interesó. Lo que pasó fue algo de una noche, pero por ello puedo decir que a él no le interesa nadie y menos una extraña de Noxus.

- Él sólo quiere arruinar su vida, quizá regodearse con sus compañeros noxianos de sus hazañas al engatusar a Lux de esa manera. Quizá esto es lo mejor.

- Y si… -comenzaba Cait pero se detuvo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Y si él sigue interesando aún después de esa mentira?

- Entonces valdrá la pena que Lux pierda todo lo que perderá a causa de esto y la protegeré a costa de cualquier cosa, incluso si tengo que mentir o matar. Si de mí depende, su cabeza no rodará en la corte del Rey Jarvan –dijo firme y se puso de pie-. Ya es hora. Voy por él –suspiró.

- Cuídate –susurró Caitlyn viendo desaparecer al rubio en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 11**


	12. Te Amo

Debo decir que éste episodio es uno de los que más marcan mi amor por esta pareja, quise actualizar antes pero supongo que quiero seguir escribiendo para nunca dejarlos sin episodios por más tiempo. Recientemente terminé un nuevo fanart de ésta pareja, espero que se pasen por la galería para verlo (en cuanto esté), aún faltan un par de detalles para subirlo pero quisiera que estén atentos.

Si tienen alguna duda o comentario pueden dejármela saber. Me parece curioso que nadie me haya preguntado de los viajeros del tiempo, si alguno de ustedes no sabe como son aún, pasen por mi galería de DeviantArt (link en mi perfil) y entre mis obras de Darius y Lux verán una que titula "This is your son, Darius". Y está Dante (el chico de ojos azules) y Gray (el pelirrojo que acompaña a Dante).

En fin, mucha suerte con todo, disfruten del episodio ;) y recuerden que _comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas al autor a seguir escribiendo._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 12 – **"Te amo"

* * *

Sólo un beso más.

Era todo lo que le pedía, no podría cumplirlo. Quería pensar en su error, el cual lo trajo a donde había caído, un nido de ratas del cual no saldría salvo con los pies por delante.

Algunas veces las cosas salen bien y otras simplemente se arruinan de una manera colosal. Por sus medios no podía seguir el paso del explorador, tomaron una vía alterna y directa ya que Darius no podía traspasar las paredes mágicamente como su acompañante. Ezreal lucía cansado, quizá por la paliza que le dieron pero aún tenía energías incluso para llevar a este bastardo a que rompa el corazón de la persona más valiosa de toda Demacia.

Era cierto, cuando veía a Lux distante… sin poder tocarla o poder confesarle cuanto la quería, lucía como una reina, vio también cómo era pretendida por, quizá, el único hombre que la merecía en todo el reino. Jarvan IV.

Ese caballero galante la cortejaba como la dama que era, nunca la obligaba a cometer delitos o si quiera atentar contra su propia vida como Darius lo había hecho. Ezreal estaba celoso de Jarvan, siempre que lo veía con Lux, acalló todo eso porque… simplemente al ver el destello precioso de la luz del sol sobre su piel tersa y blanca, veía una reina, una dama, un manojo de virtudes esperando por guiar a su pueblo.

Diferente era de como la veía al 'estar' con Darius, la radiante demaciana se convertía en una pequeña mujer esperando por ser salvada, protegida y amada. Él la había transformado en una criatura que podía padecer ante lo esperado en el futuro.

Por eso y más es que, ya sea inconsciente o conscientemente, cometió un error y llegados, Darius y él a escondidas a Demacia, captaron la atención de varios soldados que en un momento los separaron en las retorcidas calles. Darius, quien no conocía la ciudad y menos bajo el manto oscuro de las estrellas, fue atrapado y rápidamente lo reconocieron.

Ezreal… había cometido el peor error de su vida y veía marchar a aquel noxiano hacia una detención que posiblemente no lo traería en una pieza.

- ¿Dónde está el otro?

Decían soldados recorriendo la ciudad en busca del compañero de este noxiano. Una alarma se activó en la ciudad, la protegían, ¿y qué si era una invasión?

Media ciudad se despertó y también Lux, la cual había estado tratando de conciliar el sueño. Por un momento saltó de susto pero se recuperó repitiendo, como una oración, que estaba en un lugar seguro. Nadie sabe lo que uno hace para sentirse seguro y si lo supieran no lucirías tan seguro como parecías por hacer lo que haces para recuperarte. Enredado pero cierto. Lux rezaba un dicho siempre que era tomada por sorpresa "estoy en un lugar seguro y estoy bien" repetidas veces hasta convencerse de que era así.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que se necesitarían más que oraciones para salvar al noxiano? La noticia corrió rápido hasta llegar a los verdaderos interesados de la captura de éste, oficiales de rango.

Los mismos habían sido despertados e informados, incrédulos cada oficial iba a comprobar que era cierto, Darius era exhibido como una rata de experimentos, ellos veían los efectos del encierro en tal… presa.

Aunque algunos soldados corrían de casa en casa para informar de la captura de un invasor, advirtiendo de la huida de otro, sin saber que era un honorable ciudadano también, el cual corría hacia la casa de Lux para avisar del 'acontecimiento', bueno… quería minimizar el hecho de que quizá por un error suyo atraparon a Darius.

- ¡Diablos! –dijo viendo la casa de los Cronward, todas sus luces apagadas. Dio un par de vueltas y se decidió a escalar por la ventana hacia la habitación de Lux.

Lo hizo como pudo, aún le dolía el cuerpo, sin embargo debía advertirle a su amiga de esto, si Darius hablaba, si decía que… no, no era tan tonto, debía saber que no debería implicar a Lux en este asunto aunque podrían dañarlo.

Caminó un par de pasos al llegar al balcón de la rubia y cuando había pensado que se libró del peligro ahí le llegó nockout con el báculo mágico de la rubia en cuestión, cuando lo reconoció fue tarde.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! –dijo exaltada.

Pero no había nadie más consciente ahí que ella y así sería por lo que resta de las horas antes del amanecer.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel demaciano, Darius permanecía callado esperando lo peor, era un idiota… un idiota, se repitió, confiar en aquel pequeño infeliz que lo dejó en esta situación fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Era obvio que lo traicionaría, no cabía en su mente la idea de que él pudiera encontrarse con Lux, al menos para decirle "adiós".

- Miren a quién tenemos aquí –dijo el teniente a cargo de la celda en la que lo tenían- ¡maldito cerdo! –le gritó y escupió hacia él-. Tú dirigías la caravana que devastó la ciudad de Inmei, mataste a muchas personas inocentes y aún con esa carga en tu espalda, no se cómo te atreves a invadirnos de esta manera.

- Lástima que no recuerde nada –agregó divertido por el sufrimiento de éste hombre.

- Mi mujer y mi hijo no merecían ser asesinados de esa manera tan cobarde –añadió el hombre con ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo, quería guardar sus emociones y dirigirlas negativamente.

- Ven a mí –le llamó con la mano- cobra tu venganza.

No podía en ese momento entender lo que decía, sólo quería divagar en la rabia de los demás para no caer presa de sus propios demonios, los cuales lo consumían por dentro tanto… pero era cierto, él había dañado tantas vidas y lo seguiría haciendo quizá porque en el fondo sabía que era un perro con correa.

Le fue ordenado hacerlo y creía plenamente en quien lo hizo hacerlo. Aunque tener consciencia de sus crímenes no era lo que lo alejaba del hecho de que era un criminal, que odiaba serlo y que no dormía, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sus acciones lo seguían y no había algo que pudiera borrarlas.

Por eso era y sería el villano siempre, ¿saben que es lo peor? Que los villanos nunca hacen feliz a nadie, siempre traen con ellos las desgracias.

…

- ¿Lux? –dijo Ezreal algo ido.

- ¡Despertaste! –dijo alegremente la rubia pero su compañero no lucía feliz, se veía nervioso. No podía decir mucho, lo metió a su cuarto teniendo las luces apagadas. Nadie tenía que saber que estaba ahí.

- Cometí un error –fue lo primero que dijo y tomó a Lux por los hombros mientras la miraba y pensaba en cómo articular palabra por palabra lo que sucedía- escucha, lo resolveré, sólo… no te enfades.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? –preguntó inocente ella.

- Traje a Darius –susurró nervioso y como si fuera un hilillo de voz arrastró palabra por palabra- pero… -el feliz rostro de la demaciana fue opacado pronto por la noticia.

Después de un par de segundos ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Habían capturado a uno de los mayores enemigos de Demacia, un rostro representativo de lo que era la nación sangrienta de Noxus. Uno de los comandantes que más sangre se había cobrado en los campos demacianos.

Sus ojos no pudieron parpadear hasta que su cuerpo mismo lo pidió. Darius… él… estaba en las manos de su gobierno, el cual no sería benigno, para nada. Trató de tomar el control de la situación pero sus temblorosas manos no la dejaban en paz.

- ¿Podemos salvarlo? –preguntó, sacando de sus propios pensamientos a su compañero.

- No lo se –arrastró sus palabras.

- Claro que podemos –dijo ella dejando el temblor de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sonreía- él saldrá de aquí con vida.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –preguntó su amigo.

- Lo se. Sólo lo se. Mientras debemos verlo.

- Puede ser peligroso y no puedo usar mis derechos como comisionado de la Liga. Sería muy sospechoso.

- ¿Sabes dónde llevan a los presos como él? –Ezreal asintió- entonces llévame y entremos ilegalmente –rió divertida pero preocupada- ningún oficial mayor se despertará a esta hora para atender este asunto a menos que fuera enviado directamente por Jarvan. En todo caso, esperarán hasta mañana para hacerle conocer este asunto.

- Sabes demasiado bien de estos asuntos, Lux –dijo su compañero.

- Se supone que sería mi trabajo saberlo –dijo ella.

La joven envió a su balcón al explorador mientras buscaba algo que ponerse, quizá uno de esos ropajes de entrenamiento negros que nunca usó, quería pasar inadvertida en la noche.

Terminando de cambiarse aquel conjunto rosa y blanco que tenía para dormir salió de allí como un ninja en la noche. Corrió por las calles rezando en su mente "por favor, que no pase nada", quería huir de aquellos pensamientos pero no podría soportar perder esto… que era nuevo… que era sólo suyo. Y en esa carrera por la vida de Darius no se topó en ningún momento con la idea de la vergüenza que tendría, ¿cómo le explicaría su ausencia? Para colmo estaba a punto de amanecer, ¿faltaba una hora o media hora? Si la descubrían ella podría no saber cómo explicar este asunto.

El edificio estaba custodiado por nuevos guardias, tenían unos en la entrada y un par rondando el lugar. Muchos otros yacían cercanos a las ventanas o cualquier punto de salida. En el 5to piso era donde el recluido noxiano esperaba las miradas condenatorias de más demacianos que lo odiaban.

- Regresarán en dos minutos, es el momento –dijo Ezreal junto a una pared- espero que no sea muy gruesa. Mira… esto es fácil cuando soy sólo yo, así que trata de no moverte, toma mi mano y… cruzaremos la pared.

- ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? –preguntó ella.

- Sí pero no puedo hacerlo muy seguido. Me provoca estrés a un nivel que no puedes imaginar y cansancio extremo. Tengo un límite en el uso de mi magia. Si abuso de ella podría… -se calló pero recordó en su mente lo que le dijeron alguna vez acerca de ello- "podría morir" –pensó para sí mismo pero no dijo nada- …necesitar tu ayuda –simuló una respuesta.

- Te ayudaré –dijo decidida y tomó la mano del explorador.

- Aquí vamos… -frunció el ceño.

Todo se volvió oscuro para cuando la rubia abrió los ojos estaban dentro del lugar, se alegró de ver lo sucedido y buscó a su compañero con la mirada para felicitarlo, al voltear hacia él notó lo cansado que estaba, agachado y respirando agitadamente.

- Estoy bi-bien –dijo rápidamente- vamos a hacerlo otra vez –tomó la mano de Lux y se concentró en transportarse un piso arriba de donde estaban y así un par de veces más.

- Ya basta –le ordenó Lux soltándose de su mano agresivamente- no te hagas ese daño. Seguiré a partir de aquí, sola. Quédate aquí.

No pudo objetarla más y cayó al piso mientras trataba de apoyar su espalda contra una pared, realmente no se sentía bien. Al menos era el 4to piso, no habría nadie salvo el guardia custodio dentro. Lux podría arreglárselas con él. Podría…

Para su suerte el soldado dormía plácido fuera de una puerta que seguro daba a la habitación de reclusión. La demaciana caminó delicadamente para no hacer ruido alguno y poder entrar. Por suerte no estaría cerrada con seguro. El verdadero problema sería abrir las rejas que aprisionaban a Darius dentro. Aunque aún no tenía idea de cómo sacar a tremendo hombre de ahí.

Pasando la puerta nada era parecido a lo de afuera, paredes mostrando la fiereza de una construcción áspera y barrotes gruesos como su propia muñeca y el interior de aquella cárcel era de piedra fría, incómoda para cualquiera.

Permaneció muda mientras caminaba con cuidado en la oscuridad, sólo una ventana en el interior de la celda daba luz y era la gris luna quien saludaba a ambos cautivos. Pudo ver a Darius, iluminado sin hacerle caso, sin saber que ella estaba ahí para… no, no podía verlo a los ojos, lo vio de lejos y no pudo acercarse, quería decirle algo y de nuevo él la sorprendió.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó pasivo el noxiano.

Lux acercó su cuerpo a la misma luz de la noche que lo iluminaba a él. No sabía qué decirle, ambos se vieron un momento y las palabras parecían haberse eliminado de su universo, en ese mundo sólo se comunicaban con las miradas y ella le estaba diciendo que estaba arrepentida mientras él le respondió con ansias, ¿de qué? Darius ansiaba poder tocarla para saber si era real.

- Lo-

- ¿Es cierto? –preguntó él interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo que te hicieron?

- Yo no… tenía planeado decirte esto así pero todo cambió. Es casi irreal en mi mente pero sucedió. No pretendo que me perdones por haber omitido mi verdad pero nunca fue mi intención hacer eso –bajó la mirada.

- Eso que haces es muy amable pero quizá yo no quiero… -decía Darius y Lux vio hacia él- seguir viéndote y tú hiciste lo correcto al alejarte de mí.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo nunca quise alejarme de ti, quería que no me vieras con 'esos' ojos cuando te contara lo que pasó.

- No quiero saberlo.

- Yo quiero decírtelo.

- ¡No quiero! –le gritó molesto- ese es asunto tuyo y del hombre que te vaya a tomar por esposa.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? No entiendo –preguntó asustada.

- Estoy harto de jugar esta charada –agitó sus brazos tratando de librarse de la idea de que ella le confesara todo- sólo quería acostarme contigo porque pensé que eras virgen, no hay nada más detrás, no siento lo que fantaseas. Y si mentiste no creo que seas capaz de ser sincera y, y yo no puedo creerte –sentenció el noxiano- deja esto y vete.

- ¿Qué significa…? -parecía tener ganas de llorar.

- Obtuve la información del arma de destrucción masiva, seguí la pista y aquel enano demaciano se ofreció a traerme aquí. Iba a robar la información e irme. No vine por ti –evadió la mirada de la joven que estaba a punto de soltar en llanto.

- ¿Por qué mientes así? –dijo Lux enseriándose.

- No miento.

Pero esa frase era tan débil, tan… no-Darius. Sólo podía verlo de lejos, él sufriendo y ella creyendo en que su mayor dolor era estar siendo engañada cuando Darius era quien agonizaba al mentir tanto. Entonces lo entendió. Él no quería esta vida para ella. Enfrentando la ley de su nación, alejándose de sus principios y siguiendo, lo que creía, le haría feliz.

Y sólo podía hacer algo para demostrarle lo que había cambiado en ella.

- Te amo –dijo, segura y alegre, así era ella. Quería demostrarle que estaba bien, que podía amar y que él podía amarla a ella sin remordimiento, sin creer que todos los males recaerían en sus manos.

Por un momento su consciencia se nubló, ya no era el Darius que se contenía ni el que estaba enojado consigo mismo, ni quien se culpaba por haber caído en esta 'relación' sino el verdadero, el inocente que se perdió con los años, el sufrido niño que odió la vida había sido borrado y estaba… desnudo ante esto, no podía sobrellevarlo. Ella lo amaba, estaba gritando por dentro tan fuerte que no podía aguantarlo más y cayó rendido.

- No puedo más –susurró él escondiendo su rostro.

Lux acercó su cuerpo a los barrotes y extendió sus manos. Darius se puso de pie y su cuerpo se arrastró hacia ella, estaba inmerso en la decepción que era, ¿cómo podía alguien derrumbarte con una palabra? Ridículo pero cierto.

Frente a ella y viendo sus manos abiertas y extendidas las tomó, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de ésta demaciana recorrerlo, era imposible cambiar su pasado, su personalidad, su odio, pero quería pensar que en este momento podía, por segundos, darse el permiso a sentir. No el desprecio de su propia nación hacia él ni ella el repudio de los suyos. Sino el amor puro nacido en este conflicto.

Tan pronto la tuvo, besó sus labios con tenacidad, creyendo que… por lo menos eso le daría la paz que buscaba pero no, quería seguir haciéndolo por lo que le restara de vida. Tomó entonces el rostro de la demaciana por entre las rejas y le dio un beso tras otro y otro y otro y otro, Lux lloraba intensamente, no quería dejarlo, no quería vivir así.

- También lo hago, a diario –susurraba Darius- te he amado tanto, ojalá pudiera cambiarlo.

- Lo se -apretó sus labios mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de los ojos de aquel.

- Tienes que irte –dijo aquel hombre- afrontaré esto y saldré libre.

- Te colgarán o algo peor –respondió Lux- lo he visto antes. La liga no tiene jurisdicción en tu caso puesto que eres quien siempre dirigió hordas que devastaron ciudades con civiles.

- Escucha… -besó su mano sosteniéndola con suavidad- hagas lo que hagas no te expongas. Saldré solo de esto. Mira… encontraremos la forma de estar juntos, hay una forma, yo lo sé y de mí depende que esto no sea sólo un error entre dos extraños.

- Está bien –dudó un poco en irse- pero promete que no dejarás que te maten. Prométeme eso.

- No habrá poder sobre esta tierra que pueda matarme. Te lo prometo. Ahora vete –le dijo advertido de que el sol saldría.

- Bien. Yo… -volvió a él y le dio un último beso a través de aquellos barrotes.

Y a pesar de estar así de separados el mismo beso se sintió cálido, esperanzador y hermoso. Ambos creyendo que podrían lograrlo y lo harían si no se presentan los problemas que pueden presentarse.

Rápidamente huyó del lugar antes de que pudieran notar su presencia. No podía pensar en nada más, de alguna forma era extraño que él no quisiera saber de su pasado, lo vio tan perturbado, al menos luego trataría de arreglarlo pero no en ese momento. Lo que ahora debía ser prioridad era su liberación. Este asunto seguramente sería catalogado como clasificado, la negociación de su vida no podría salir a la luz.

Mientras que en la mente de Darius ese era un adiós inmerecido. Le había hecho creer que las cosas estaban bien pero no era así, no había posibilidad para salir con vida de allí. Lo condenarían y asesinarían. Lo peor era que nadie, salvo su hermano, sabían que estaba ahí, esto era insubordinación. Haciendo algo por su cuenta, sin consultarlo con los altos mandos noxianos.

Estaba perdido.

Pasado el amanecer fue movido a otra locación, esta sería la definitiva, cautivo sin que nadie lo supiese y finalmente después de varias horas recluido en silencio en un hueco olvidado llegó el príncipe, ahora Rey de Demacia.

- Comandante –le saludó frío.

- El mocoso que pretende ser rey –respondió Darius.

- Me ofende –dijo Jarvan como si no sintiese nada- así como… no saber qué hace usted aquí. Créame, soy muy perceptivo y se que alguien de su rango no se hubiera movido en Demacia con tanta libertad si no tuviese un espía o es que una poderosa razón lo ha hecho venir.

- El arma que ustedes buscan –Jarvan expresó sorpresa ante las palabras de Darius pero se compuso de inmediato- se que pretenden usarla en contra nuestra.

- ¿De qué arma habla? –preguntó Jarvan.

- No es tan perceptivo como creí. Esa arma es peligrosa. Yo obtuve información y… -comenzó a mentir- dijeron que estaba en Demacia, el objetivo de Noxus no es poseer el poder que trae aquella cosa, es eliminarla.

- Sí, seguro –se burló- vino para traer la paz al mundo y ser un héroe, ¿verdad?

- He visto sus consecuencias y cada nación está compuesta por civiles, mujeres y niños. Noxus no es la diferencia.

- Cállate. No tienes derecho a hablar de daño a civiles. No eres el más indicado y es por eso que serás condenado. Te declaro culpable de asesinato y crímenes contra la humanidad. Serás ejecutado lo más pronto posible. Héroe –musitó lo último con una expresión de asco.

Cerró sus ojos. Era el fin. Aún si salía de esta, su nación le daría la espalda, con tal de salvar el acuerdo de parcialidad y sobreponer la paz de Noxus y demás naciones, lo entregarían a los lobos para que lo despedacen. No lo reconocerían y no harían acuerdo alguno para salvarlo.

¿Éste era el adiós a una vida vacía? Pero había algo irónico en el asunto, y era que cuando ella lo encontró y le dio sentido a su existencia, él se iba para siempre.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 12**


	13. Dueña de Noxus

Muy buenas a todos, aquí vengo a actualizar, se que muchos estarán conmovidos por lo sucedido en el episodio anterior, esperemos que éste episodio no les llegue al corazón, les dejaré dicho que por si acaso traigan un par de pañuelos. Pasando a otro asunto, no piensen en el final, esta historia va ser larga, disfruten cada etapa con Darius y Lux, sean testigos de su historia, pregúntense si serán felices, compruébenlo en los siguientes episodios y no piensen que todo hoyo los llevará a la perdición.

Son Darius y Lux, dos personajes fuertes, ambos sufren pero creo que Lux con su optimismo y Darius con su fuerza podrán superar todo lo que se les atraviese.

También espero que estén disfrutando los fanarts que hago de ellos, se que no son muchos y que me toma tiempo pero lo hago con mucho cariño. Son mi OTP y no los dejaré jamás.

_Respuestas a algunos comentarios_:

_Andres, Camila, Lara, Natsu, invitados anónimos. No se sientan mal por nada. Es tan gratificante que aprecien tanto mi obra y que se emocionen con ella junto a mí. Se que no soy muy constante pero tengan por seguro que trataré de actualizar cada 2 semanas máximo. Y Natsu, sí, gracias por sentir las cosas que sientes, es como si me viera reflejada y me compensas cada minuto que pasé haciéndola y frikeandome ^^ bueno, gracias a todos. Incluso a los que no dejan comentarios. Se que me leen. Chile OP, el mes anterior me leyeron casi 500 personas y España no se quedó atrás, lo mismo México. En total casi 3.000 visitas. Eso es genial._

Bueno, ya dejo de darles tantas largas. Disfruten del episodio ;) y recuerden que _comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas al autor a seguir escribiendo._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos, excepto los que yo cree. En todo caso se dará debida nota. Copyright a Riot Games.

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Entre La Sangre Y La Luz**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 13 – **Dueña de Noxus

* * *

Se siente como la distante lluvia los alcanza, él sólo puede sentir el frío, se acomoda en una esquina y trata de mantenerse caliente antes de lo que piensa que va a suceder. No ha habido noticias de lo que le advirtieron. Morir.

Está tenso pero no pierde la idea de escapar. Aunque por detrás de las cortinas el primer acto de su tragedia se prepara.

En la corte del Rey Jarvan se prepara una fiesta, nadie sabe la razón. Lux ha sido invitada y acepta gustosamente, a sabiendas de que podría averiguar algo del cautivo. Y sí, tenía razón.

- Rey Jarvan –dijo reverenciándolo- gracias por la invitación.

- El placer es mío –toma su mano y la besa caballerosamente. Las damas de la corte están celosas por tal acto.

- ¿Y cuál es el motivo de tal celebración? –preguntó ella casi alejando al Rey de sus allegados.

- Haré un anuncio –dijo serio- pero me agrada poder sacar esto de mí, finalmente.

Simuló sonreír pero estaba temerosa, por dentro Lux sólo sentía morir por lo que el antiguo príncipe declararía.

- ¿Y qué es? –respondió delicadamente la rubia.

- No vaya a mencionarlo pero… jajaja, qué estoy diciendo, confío plenamente en su jucio –decía Jarvan quitando la barrera de autoridad que tenía- atrapamos a un noxiano, anunciaré su ejecución e iniciaré la ruptura del acuerdo con su país. Su invasión no llegará a más.

- Pero… -carraspeó levemente- él no invadió con un ejercito, ¿o si? –Lux tenía razón. No era un atentado en contra de su nación. Él sólo quería verla.

- No pero suponemos que hay espías en la ciudad que lo ayudaron. Sabe del proyecto que mi padre había iniciado, acerca del arma S426 y no podemos permitir que esa información se difunda.

- Pero puede que ellos también sepan de ello, en la excursión que hicimos lo supimos, así que no es algo que vaya a difundirse sino algo de lo que ellos ya tienen conocimiento.

- Me impresiona lo clara que es para dar su opinión. Por ello es una de las damas más preciadas de Demacia, pero créame, esto… será sólo un recordatorio de nuestra soberanía por sobre la suya –dio vuelta para apartarse de Lux e ir a su trono para dar el anuncio.

No podía permitirlo, cerró sus ojos y no pudo pensar en otra respuesta, el príncipe… es decir, el Rey Jarvan IV estaba empecinado en dejar correr la sangre de Darius. No… ¡no! El interior de Lux saltó salvaje porque en cuanto se diera el comunicado oficial, nada… podría salvarlo, nada.

Entonces, por doloroso que fuera, tomó la mano de Jarvan y lo jaló lejos de todo, hacia el balcón, no estaba pensando, sólo estaba llena de locura, respiraba agitadamente y su mano libre le temblaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Teniendo al Rey a su merced, Lux volteó hacia él y dijo lo que se prometió que no diría jamás.

- Vamos a casarnos –sonrió la rubia inmersa en dolor, por el daño que le causaba a Jarvan y por el que se estaba causando al aceptar este destino- por favor, no dañe este momento, me… he declarado con la intención de salvar lo más precioso que hay en mí y es mi corazón y porque quiero salvar mi corazón quiero entregárselo.

El pelinegro creyó que era inesperado pero se sintió feliz. La rubia brillaba en determinación, le gustaba verla así, decidida y fuerte como el acero. Aunque no pudiera ver que su interior se quemaba, como si el mismo infierno hubiera llegado a su corazón.

- Déjeme ser apropiado –se arrodilló ante ella- ninguna dama debe hacer esto así. Permítame –le pidió su mano, la besó y vio hacia arriba.

El Rey se estaba inclinando, no podía sentirse la mujer más digna del mundo porque estaba planeando salvar 'su corazón' a toda costa.

- ¿Se casaría conmigo, doncella Crownguard? –preguntó.

- Sí.

Corto y sencillo. Lo veía a los ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, era una estupidez, pero quería, realmente quería con alma y cuerpo salvar a éste hombre. Sabía que Darius era un sanguinario guerrero que, arrepentido o no, merecía morir y eventualmente moriría de alguna forma pero ahora había cambiado su opinión de él. Lo veía con ojos de amor y por eso se estaba dando al banquete de su propio funeral.

Jarvan se puso de pie y la besó en los labios.

Lux mantuvo sus ojos abiertos mientras que el príncipe disfrutaba de la dulzura de estos. No era que ella lo despreciara, no, era dulce y bueno pero…

Una luz en su interior se apagó entonces. La Lux que todos conocían había cometido un error. Se separaron y ella sonrió como una muñeca de plástico.

- Debería cancelar todo plan que tenga de ejecución. Sea benévolo. No quisiera que nuestro futuro matrimonio estuviera manchado con la sangre de un… criminal –el hilillo de voz se oyó doloroso pero Jarvan no lo tomó en cuenta pensando que era la emoción.

- Tiene absoluta razón. Luxanna, mi doncella, usted merece una boda blanca. Liberaré al noxiano. Jamás atentaría con manchar de sangre algo tan especial –agregó Jarvan.

Bajó la mirada, se odiaba a sí misma después de esto. Aunque ya lo veía venir. No podría remediarlo jamás pero al menos tendría el consuelo de saber que él viviría y ella seguiría con el curso natural de su vida.

- Deje que lo haga yo. Quiero demostrarle a los noxianos que Demacia tiene un líder benevolente y una justa futura Reina.

- Eres maravillosa –dejó el formalismo para adular la perspicacia de la rubia.

…

Ya casi en el momento más especial de la noche Jarvan levantó su copa para brindar. Iba a decirlo. Lux cerró sus ojos atenta a esto y los abrió para ver su vida llegar la conclusión de que no pudo cambiar su futuro. Este era su destino y por más que luchara no podría cambiarlo, ese era el propósito de su existencia.

Jarvan terminó el anuncio y todos aplaudieron, ella estaba en un trance del cual despertó con los toques al hombro de muchas damas de la corte que la empujaban con delicadeza hacia su Rey. Vio el camino que le tocaba recorrer hasta su destino, la mano del antiguo príncipe y pensó, para sentirse mejor, que era apropiado que ella diera esos pasos hacia un matrimonio no deseado a que Darius diera esos pasos hacia una ejecución.

Se dio valor y sonrió, su alegría no era fingida, al menos tenía una razón y era que 'él' viviría y ella no lloraría escondida en su closet todas las noches por no haberlo evitado.

El día después del anuncio llamó a Ezreal, quería que como encargado de la Liga se ocupara de llevar a Darius de camino directo a Noxus, para asegurarse y dar aquella acta a los informes oficiales de que el noxiano marchó en buen estado.

Antes de que su compañero llegase, la delgada rubia no pudo evitar llorar y limpiar sus labios de ésta traición, lloraba amarga por todos sus pecados, se odiaba tanto que podría… no, no, no debía pensar en ello. Se limpió y arregló, pero era como si su juventud hubiera sido absorbida por una especie de demonio alimentado por sus pensamientos negativos, parecía más una condenada que la brillante luz de Demacia.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Ezreal desde su balcón a la ventana de entrada.

Lux fue hacia la misma y la abrió, vio a su compañero con ojos llorosos, sin poder evitarlo saltó a sus brazos para buscar consuelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? -decía con la más aguda preocupación, su amiga estaba destrozada- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Darius te dejó?

- No… yo… simplemente… no puedo hacerlo. Esto es horrible –no se separaba del abrazo de su amigo.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Ezreal para alejarla delicadamente de él tomándola por los brazos.

- Nada –limpió sus lágrimas- Darius quedó libre.

- ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Rompió contigo? –Ezreal de inmediato pensó en las mentiras que le dijo a Darius para probar si su amor era verdadero.

- Yo romperé con él. Fue… -suspiró para luego alejarse, debía tomarse en serio el asunto- algo pasajero y ya debo establecerme –caminó al balcón dispuesta a bajar por las enredaderas que tenía fuera.

- Lux –le llamó Ezreal.

- Vamos, se hará tarde, tengo una cita con Jarvan en unas horas.

No era impactante que dijera todas esas cosas, hubiera deseado que ella tuviera consciencia de su soledad, de su sufrimiento, sus ojos llorosos y la piel pálida reclamando ánimo y felicidad. Todo causado por desafiar su naturaleza, había mentido y engañado con falsas sonrisas al Rey y ahora iba a romperse el corazón dejando ir lo que ella creía sería un sentir pasajero en su vida.

Estaba ida, no quería nada de lo que sucedía y menos… entregarse a alguien que no ama. Era… traición. No era ella misma.

- Doncella Crownguard –dijo el custodio de la celda de Darius.

Estaba ahí. Despertó consciente de su posición.

- Quédese aquí. Entraremos nosotros.

Con llaves en mano se acercó a la celda del pelinegro, sus oscuros ojos se iluminaron al verse encontrados con los de ella. Al ver a Ezreal cambió su actitud tratando de simular.

Lux se detuvo frente a la celda y formalmente comenzó a repetir las palabras dichas a todo reo puesto el libertad, era como una oración que había aprendido alguna vez; las formalidades de su clase, posiblemente.

- …por ende, es usted puesto en libertad –acercó la llave y abrió la reja- como testigo, tengo a un trabajador de la Liga para que deje constatado que usted se va en buenas condiciones.

De inmediato el pelinegro supo que algo andaba mal. Lux nunca había sido así y aunque estuviera Ezreal presente hubiera saltado a sus brazos diciéndole cariñosamente o efusivamente "eres libre" pero estaba apagada.

El noxiano observó en silencio cómo ella le repetía palabra por palabra, la veía con la mirada baja, ¿sería acaso vergüenza? Se preguntó Darius mientras seguía a Lux, la cual se lo pidió.

Los tres salieron en silencio de allí. Y la tarde se convirtió en la noche, Darius cubría su cabeza con un manto, estaba… entendiendo todo pero aún no podía expresar lo que sentía, ni si quiera sus sospechas. Lux iba por delante de él y Ezreal los seguía.

No había visto caminata de noxiano alguno así, tenía la cabeza baja y lucía angustiado desde su posición. Ezreal lo veía y comparaba un poco la situación con lo que su compañera estaba pasando. Eran dos viajeros con el corazón partido.

Llegando a las afueras de la ciudad, Lux se detuvo entonces.

- Esta es mi parada –dijo adolorida la rubia- mi… -comenzaba- mi amado y futuro esposo ha sido benevolente en sus actos hacia usted, espero… -el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar claramente- que esté agradecido y que este asunto no vuelva a suceder. Pero también… espero… que forme un buen precedente entre nuestras naciones para evitar futuros conflictos –gimió sin poder controlarlo y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

El pelinegro sintió un frío recorrerle, como un escalofrío alojado en su pecho y un grito que no podía dejar salir, de rabia, de desprecio, de dolor, de…

- Lux… -decía Ezreal tratando de ayudarla pero Darius se puso delante de él.

Extendió su enorme mano hacia ella, en la misma tenía un pañuelo hecho de tela rasgada de sus ropajes.

- Por favor.

Lux lo tomó y se limpió las lágrimas, estaban frías, como su corazón, como sus actos, como su vida, no, su vida no estaba enfriada, estaba vacía.

- Este mocoso… -señaló a Ezreal- ¿es de confianza? –preguntó Darius.

- Sí… -respondió Lux, apenas podía hablar.

- Ven… -le susurró el pelinegro extendiendo su mano.

- NO PUEDO –le gritó ahogada en lágrimas- NO... PORQUE HICE ALGO HORRIBLE Y NO PUEDO, SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ACABARÍA ASÍ Y NO TENÍA OBJECIÓN ALGUNA PERO… CON ESTO… NO ME VEAS, SOY… LA PEOR PERSONA QUE EXISTE, ¿CÓMO PUDE HACER ESTO? ¿CÓMO PUDE HACERTE ESTO?

- Ven… -volvió a decir Darius.

Ella lo vio con ganas de saltar a sus brazos pero estaba… tan empecinada en el daño que había causado, en el demonio que era por manipular a alguien tan bueno como Jarvan de esa manera y en lastimar a Darius de esa manera.

- NO PUEDO –dijo seria tratando de calmar su cuerpo- LO BESÉ Y JUSTO DESPUÉS DE QUE TE DIJE LO QUE TE DIJE. NO PENSÉ QUE ESTARÍA MAL Y LO ESTUVO Y FUE… DESPRECIABLE DE MI PARTE, DARIUS… ESTO DEBE, TIENE, NECESITA SER PASAJERO, ASÍ EL DOLOR PASARÁ Y RECORDAREMOS ESTO COMO…

- ¿Lo besaste como me besas a mí? –preguntó sin retirar su mano.

- No lo sé –aseguró insegura bajando la mirada.

Darius se lanzó hacia ella y tomándola por el rostro se atrevió a robarle un beso al que ella respondió de inmediato, se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que sus uñas lastimaron el cuello del noxiano.

Cuando se separaron ella lo vio totalmente asombrada, nunca… había… sentido lo que él quiso transmitirle con ese beso.

- Estoy seguro –sonrió levemente pero entristecido- de que no lo besaste como a mí.

- Darius…. –murmuró y mientras era cobijada en los brazos de éste. Le acariciaba la cabeza tan dulcemente que incluso Ezreal quedó conmovido, quería llorar, era como ver una película y saber que los protagonistas se separarían para siempre- te amo y no se si se me pase, no se si dejaré de sentir esto mañana, sólo se que me duele.

- Te dije que no hicieras nada –agregó el noxiano calmado aún acariciándole la cabeza a la rubia- pero no es algo que no tenga remedio a menos que realmente quieras dar ese paso con aquel.

- No podría.

Al menos de esto estaba segura, de que no era capaz de hacerlo, de decir "Acepto" en una ceremonia. Suponía que saldría corriendo con el vestido de novia.

Darius y Lux se vieron a los ojos pero algo los distrajo, era el grito de Ezreal, era como un eco, indistinguible, para cuando Lux apartó la mirada de su amado, una explosión se dejó venir cercano a estos dos.

La inminencia de aquel ataque hizo que el noxiano se lanzara al piso protegiendo con su cuerpo a la rubia, rodaron varios metros tras el ataque, ¿de dónde venía tal agresión? Se preguntó el pelinegro cambiando para estar en su modo de guerrero.

- Llévatela –ordenó Darius a Ezreal.

El demaciano no opuso objeción debido a que la seguridad de su amiga era primero, Lux se negaba pero al ser entregada a sus brazos fue teletransportada hacia una distancia lejana al incidente, había demasiado polvo como para ver algo, sólo podía notar el reflejo de Darius, el imponente guerrero se adentraba en aquella niebla de polvo.

- ¡No lo hagas! –gritaba Lux pero no podía zafarse de Ezreal.

Muchas más explosiones se dejaron venir y eso hizo que el rubio corriera más rápidamente lejos del lugar, usaba su alteración arcana para evadir las rocas y explosiones. Salió como pudo del lugar.

- Atacan nuestras fronteras, debemos avisarle al Rey.

- ¡Pero Darius sigue ahí!

- Reacciona, él lo hizo para darnos una oportunidad. Ve y avisa del ataque. Yo regresaré. Trataré de ayudarlo –dijo Ezreal desafiándose a sí mismo. No hubiera deseado hacerlo pero al ver a Lux así, sólo quiso calmarla.

- Esta bien –asintió insegura- pero… -se distrajo porque algo le mojaba la frente y le nubló la vista. Era sangre- yo…

- Debes atenderte e ir por los guardias, rápido –dijo Ezreal y se echó a correr volviendo a tal destrucción.

Mientras que Darius peleaba con unos extraños soldados de negro que no parecían estar cansados tras la pequeña pelea que se desató minutos atrás, alguien se aproximó a él y su sorpresa no fue mayor a su reacción.

- Tú… -agregó sin dejar de estar en posición de ataque.

- Así que es cierto, aww –respondió LeBlanc burlona.

Los soldados de negro rodearon al noxiano mientras esta mujer lo enfrentaba.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Darius con molestia.

- Tu corazón se ha derretido por completo –posó su mano en el pecho del noxiano- ¿qué es esto que siento? –le preguntó sorprendida pero sin quitar la burla de su rostro.

Ella podía detectar todo lo que un ser humano podía sentir, miedo, alegría, ira, amor… era como un cálido destello de colores, no había sentido esa clase de "amor" en un noxiano desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Y es puro –agregó divertida.

- No se a lo que te refieres.

- Yo sí.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño para apretar su puño y dirigirlo a esta serpiente de magia negra, pero ella se apartó de él en un parpadear.

- No eres tan rápido, cariño –dijo mientras su clon salía por detrás del noxiano para noquearlo con un gran y duro golpe en la cabeza.

Su magia negra recorrió su cuerpo hasta paralizarlo y perderse mientras saboreaba el piso, Ezreal llegó pero no a tiempo para salvar a Darius de este cruel destino al que fue llevado a causa de bajar la guardia y permitir que la Rosa Negra interviniera en su vida de esta manera.

¿Qué hacer si alguien perdía la cabeza de esa manera? LeBlanc iba a jugar un poco con la mente del noxiano y bueno, si Swain por detrás de las cortinas quería torturarlo, ella no tenía objeción alguna. Así limpiarían la cabeza del noxiano y lo regresarían a su verdadero estado "sangre por Noxus".

La "Rosa Negra" no se iba a permitir a perder a una de sus piezas de ajedrez de esa manera tan ridícula. Darius no iba a traicionarlos, jamás, ni si quiera había pasado por su mente pero LeBlanc y Swain pensaban lo contrario y para evitarlo irían a lavar la cabeza de su mejor soldado, dejarlo como ellos querían o matarlo, lo que sucediera primero.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Ezreal llegando a la escena, no había nadie y el polvo producido por la explosión se disipaba para mostrar un terreno en guerra aunque lo que más lo perturbó fue la cantidad de sangre salpicada en todas partes- no, no, no… maldición –refunfuñó.

…

- Se quién eres, maldita, rondas Noxus… como… si fueras la dueña… -decía cansado el noxiano aunque aún no había caído en cuenta de que estaba atado en una cama para enfermos psiquiátricos, le tenían apresadas las manos individualmente, al igual que las piernas y el torso.

- Tú no sabes nada –sonrió LeBlanc- no sabes quién realmente soy, ni sabes por cuánto tiempo he tenido Noxus en mis manos, pero tus posibilidades de saber más son casi nulas –agresivamente posó su mano sobre la frente de Darius y lo torturó mostrándole sus peores miedos hechos realidad, cada uno de ellos. Pero su otra mano no descansaba tranquila, sostenía un cuchillo, el cual apuñaló su pierna, giraba el filoso instrumento sin importarle nada más que disfrutar el momento.

Darius comenzó a convulsionarse al momento por la tortura mental que le estaba causando y aunque una parte de él sabía que nada de esto era real no podía evitar lo que su mente perturbada creía.

- NO, NOOOOO….

Gritó agónico pero la risa maquiavélica de LeBlanc era más fuerte aunque ella pensaba que armonizaba perfectamente con su dolor.

- Nos vamos a divertir tanto… Darius –terminó su discurso relamiéndose los labios totalmente divertida.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 13**


End file.
